Il finira par se l'avouer
by Lia lawrence
Summary: Il aura beau essayer de le nier, Oliver éprouve pour Félicity bien plus que de l'amitié. Il va vite se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ses sentiments mais cela risque bien d'être trop tard car un nouvel arrivant à Starling City va tomber sous le charme de son assistante et cela ne rendra pas celle-ci insensible...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, grande fan du couple Oliver et Felicity je vous propose une fiction qui alliera romance et action !**

**Vos avis et suggestions sont les bienvenus j'en tiendrai compte,**

**Les post se feront tous les 3 jours**

**Amicalement vôtre,**

**Lia L.**

Le fracas métallique des barres de fer résonnait en écho dans la pièce, intensifiant mon mal de crâne persistant. je cessai de pianoter sur mon clavier et me massai les tempes. Il faut dire que les nuits étaient longues ces derniers temps entre la chasse aux truands et les nombreuses recherches qui m'étaient confiées en parallèle par Oliver. A croire qu'il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Diggle quant à lui, était en pleine lecture du dossier d'un entrepreneur de la ville, Trevor Keller, la nouvelle proie de mon cher patron. Cet homme escroquait des milliers de familles en encaissant des paiements mais ne finissait jamais les projets d'habitations. Les gens se retrouvaient ruinés et sans domiciles habitables. J'étais en train de relever les nombreux appels, transferts bancaires et contacts de Keller lorsqu'Oliver cessa son entrainement pour venir se poster à côté de moi.

- Des infos concernant Keller ?

- Il se trouvera dans les locaux de son bureau ce soir jusqu'à 23h, si tu pars maintenant tu peux lui rendre une petite visite, répondis-je.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se saisisse de son uniforme et de son arc, prêt à partir. Diggle lui donna quelques derniers détails puis le laissa partir. Ce soir là, la mission ce déroula sans encombre et je jouais mon rôle à la perfection. Oliver parvint à faire restituer chaque dollars mis en jeu aux familles démunies et Keller fut arrêté. Lorsque fut venu le moment de rentrer, Digg me proposa de me raccompagner mais je pris l'initiative de rentrer à pied, préférant savourer l'air frais de cette belle soirée. Même à une heure aussi tardive, la ville était toujours aussi vivante et animée et c'est ce qui me plaisait à Starling. Les buildings s'étendaient à perte de vue, tous aussi hauts les uns que les autres mais celui du groupe Queen était l'un des plus impressionnant. je me rappellerai toujours la première fois que j'y avais mis les pieds.

Je venais à peine de sortir de l'université que j'avais déjà été remarquée par mes compétences en informatique par la société Queen consolidated. Lorsque j'avais franchi les portes de cet immense bâtiment je m'étais senti mal à l'aise mais lorsque l'on m'avait présenté mon bureau et l'équipement qui s'y trouvait, j'avais été aux anges. Robert Queen m'avait fait convoquer dans son bureau et j'avais tout de suite apprécié son esprit chaleureux et avenant. Nous avions longuement discuté jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver n'entre en trombe dans le bureau, nous interrompant. J'avais levé vers lui des yeux surpris mais il ne m'avait accordé qu'un bref coup d'œil. Robert s'était alors excusé de l'interruption et m'avait permis de disposer. A cette époque, oliver était arrogant, vaniteux et peu sérieux mais j'avais éprouvé dès le premier instant quelque chose pour lui. Je crois bien que c'est son regard qui m'avait troublé. Une lueur étrange s'y reflétait, quelque chose de plus profond et agréable que la superficialité qu'il montrait. Peu de temps après, le naufrage du Gambit était survenu, déléguant le chapitre Oliver Queen aux oubliettes. Jusqu'à ce jour, cinq ans après, où je le vis dans mon bureau, debout devant moi en chair et en os. Et ce jour-là, je fus frappé par son regard. L'étincelle qui animait autrefois ses yeux avait disparu, laissant place à la tristesse et de sombres secrets.

J'arrivais enfin devant mon immeuble et ce fut lorsque je m'assis dans le canapé que je relevais l'ampleur de ma fatigue. J'ôtai mes chaussures et ma veste, enlevai ma robe et remontai la couverture sur mes épaules. Et là, je me mis à sombrer dans l'inconscient. Mon rêve était drôlement réaliste. Nous étions Digg et moi dans une ruelle et nous poursuivions quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Lors de ma course, je trébuchai et lorsque je me relevais je me retrouvai toute seule. Je cherchais autour de moi ou était passé John mais le coin était désert. Les murs semblaient bouger et se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Je me mis à paniquer, à appeler John mais rien n'y faisait, les parois s'avançaient encore et encore. Soudain une voix se mit à m'appeler au loin.

_Felicity ! Félicity…_

Je reconnus instinctivement la voix d'Oliver. Celle-ci semblait se rapprocher.

Félicity, réveille-toi !

Tout semblait trembler autour de moi mais je finis par ouvrir doucement les yeux et hurlais de stupeur. Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter net de battre. A quelques centimètres de mon visage se tenait Oliver, un regard…soulagé ? J'étais incapable de discerner s'il était amusé ou en colère. Je me redressai doucement et il enleva sa main de mon bras. Il se racla la gorge et tourna la tête dans une autre direction. Je baissai les yeux et criai de surprise. Je pris les pans de ma couverture et la tirai d'un coup sur ma poitrine, cachant ainsi mon soutien-gorge rouge. M'étant endormie la veille, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me changer. Rouge de honte je balbutiai quelques mots.

- Je.. Hum, Je…Je suis désolé, je…

- Félicity, je me suis inquiété bon sang ! On ne te voyait pas venir au bureau, tu t'imagines ce qu'on a pu penser Diggle et moi ?

- Oh mon dieu ! Le bureau, quelle heure est-il ?

- Onze heures passées.

- Et… et comment es-tu entré ?

Face à mon regard affolé, il sourit.

- Je n'ai pas défoncé ta porte si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. La gardienne de l'immeuble m'a gentiment donné tes clés.

Je me levai, m'enroulant avec précaution dans ma couette et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, criais-je, une douche et j'arrive.

- Tu devrais prendre ta journée, Félicity. Si tu ne t'es pas réveillé, cela signifie clairement que tu es épuisée. Je vous en ai trop demandé ces derniers temps à Dig et à toi.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis parfaitement reposée.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre car je savais que je ne pourrai argumenter davantage face à Oliver Queen. Je pris vite ma douche et achevai de me préparer en un temps record. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, habillée d'une jolie jupe crayon et d'un chemisier pastel, Oliver releva la tête et me fixa avec un drôle de regard. Pendant une seconde je crus même discerner une étincelle briller dans ses yeux. Mais la seconde d'après, ce fut avec neutralité et un visage impassible qu'il ajouta :

- Bien, allons-y, Digg nous attend en bas.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous rejoignîmes John qui nous attendait, adossé à la voiture, les bras croisés. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me gratifia d'un sourire avant d'ajouter :

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Félicity !

La Saint-Valentin… j'avais complètement oublié. Je lui lançai un regard qui le fit sourire davantage, quant à Oliver, il présentait comme à son habitude, un visage impassible. Il fallait dire que malgré sa fâcheuse manie qui consistait à enchaîner les coups d'un soir, il demeurait bien seul. Helena, Laurel, Isabelle, Sarah, une succession de noms, une succession d'échecs. Je n'étais pas mieux placée pour parler étant donné que ma dernière relation datait d'il y a presque un an, un peu avant le retour d'Oliver. Il faut dire qu'avoir un travail aussi prenant que le mien et un patron aussi sexy ne me laissait pas beaucoup de temps à la réflexion et aux rencontres. Et même quand c'était le cas, je pense bien évidemment à Barry, il y avait toujours une partie de mon cerveau pour me rappeler que mon cœur était pris. Ris par le plus inaccessible des hommes. Tomber amoureuse d'Oliver revenait à aimer se faire tirer une flèche dans le cœur, douloureux et l'on n'en ressort pas indemne.

La journée au bureau fut pesante. Chaque femmes ne cessaient de parler de cette journée si spéciale pour elles, se comparant leurs programmes, guettant chaque livreurs chargés de bouquets. Toutes ces effusions me filaient la nausée. D'ordinaire, je n'étais jamais vraiment enchantée à l'idée de cette journée, mais aujourd'hui que mon célibat se faisait dur à vivre à cause de cette constante proximité avec Oliver, mon agacement était au plus haut point. La nuit tomba cependant bien vite et ce fut lorsque j'émis un énième souffle qu'Olivier se décida à me renvoyer chez moi. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeait vers l'ascenseur mais il m'interrompit.

- Qu'as-tu de prévu pour ce soir ?

- Rien de bien exaltant, je pense juste rentrer et me coucher tôt. Les soirées calmes se font rares ces derniers temps.

J'hésitais un moment avant de rajouter :

- tu comptes rester au QG jusque tard ?

- Je ne sais pas, après tout je n'ai rien de planifié, dit-il en me regardant.

Quelques secondes passèrent mais je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'avancer vers lui. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et lui adressait un sourire timide.

- Bonne Saint-Valentin Oliver.

Puis je partis. Les rues étaient peu animées ce soir-là, délaissées pour les restaurants et autres lieux de couples. Ce fut donc agréable de marcher, appréciant le vent fouettant mon visage, le flot de lumières déversées par la ville. E n'étais pas pressée de rentrer cette fois encore, je pris donc mon temps à errer sans but jusqu'à ce qu'un bar attire mon attention. Appartenant à un des nombreux hôtels luxueux de la ville, l'endroit s'avérait cosy et chaleureux, fort sympa pour rester y boire un verre. Je m'installai au comptoir sur un haut tabouret rembourré et commandai un verre de vin. J'avalai une première gorgée et fermai les yeux, savourant le gout de ce délicieux blanc.

- Je vais prendre la même chose que la jeune femme, elle semble particulièrement l'apprécier.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis un homme en costume appuyé au bar, me tissant de ses incroyables yeux gris. Il me fit instinctivement penser à Oliver malgré une divergence de physique. Tout comme lui, il était très grand, musclé de ce que je pouvais deviner de sa carrure et portant incroyablement bien les chemises.

- Ce vin vous plaît ?

- Tout à fait, répondis-je dans un sourire en déposant mon verre.

- Que fais une jolie demoiselle comme vous assise seule à ce comptoir ?

- La journée a été longue…

Il sourit, dévoilant de jolies fossette de chaque côté de sa bouche.

- Jacob Peterson, ajouta-t-il en me tendant sa main.

- Félicity Smoak.

- En voilà un bien charmant prénom. Me permettez-vous de vous tenir compagnie un moment ?

Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le siège à côté du miens. Il prit place. Cet homme tout à fait distinguer me tint compagnie une bonne partie de la soirée. Il m'apprit qu'il était investisseur, en ville pour affaires, et qu'il séjournait dans cet hôtel. Nous discutâmes longuement et il me fit de nombreuses fois rire. Lorsqu'il se fit tard, je m'excusais auprès de lui mais il tint à me raccompagner à l'entrée et me héla un taxi. Au moment où il referma la portière sur moi il se pencha et je baissai la vitre.

- Pensez-vous que nous pourrions nous revoir ? me demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchi quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Si nos chemins se recroisent, oui nous nous reverrons.

Sur ce, je fis signe au taxi et nous partîmes. Le lendemain, j'arrivais au bureau en avance. Diggle m'y attendait et lorsqu'il me vit, il s'approcha. Je lui souris et déposai mes affaires sur ma chaise.

- Oliver souhaite que tu lui communiques des rapports concernant les derniers virements pour la firme à Boston.

- Maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, il est dans son bureau, il reçoit quelqu'un mais il m'a dit de te dire d'entrer.

En cet instant je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris de café. Je me dépêchai donc de rassembler les documents et m'avançai vers la porte vitrée de son bureau. Je frappai et entrai.

- Monsieur Queen, j'ai les rapports que vous m'avez demandé.

Il me salua et me gratifia d'un sourire poli. L'homme qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil en face de lui se releva et me fit face. Et là, j'en restai bouche bée. Oliver qui ne sembla pas remarquer ma surprise fit les présentations.

- Je vous présente mon assistante Félicity Smoak. Félicity, je vous présente…

- Jacob Peterson, le coupais-je, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

Celui-ci me gratifia d'un immense sourire et s'avança vers moi.

- Félicity, heureux de vous revoir ! Dit-il en me tendant la main.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Oliver se tourna vers nous.

- Vous… Vous vous connaissez ? demanda- t-il un ton froid dans la voix.

Je me tournai vers lui voulant répliquer. Dans son regard brillait une lueur étrange et il me fixait avec une telle intensité que je me sentis rougir et ne pus rien ajouter.


	3. Chapter 3

Voulant probablement me sortir de mon désarroi, Jacob intervint.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier au bar de mon hôtel. Cette jeune demoiselle y était venue seule et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me présenter à elle. Tu me connais Oliver.

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Oh oui, je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Il était le même que moi il y a cinq ans. On m'avait dit qu'à la mort de sa mère, il avait changé et murit mais rien ne me prouvait qu'il était sérieux. Et le voir rôder autour de mon assistante n'allait certainement pas me plaire, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas une quelconque personne, c'était Félicity. En plus de travailler pour moi, elle partageait mon secret et mes responsabilités. Au fond pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas ça qui m'inquiétait. Mais comment se reconnaître à soi-même qu'on a peur d'être remplacé dans le cœur de quelqu'un alors même qu'on ne s'autorise aucun écart dans sa vie amoureuse.

- Un bar ? Vraiment ? Demandais-je en la fixant. C'est ce qu'on appelle rentrer et se coucher tôt.

Félicity se tordait les doigts nerveusement, regardant partout sauf dans mes yeux. Je lui demandai de bien vouloir déposer le dossier sur mon bureau et la fit disposer. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la porte de mon bureau, je me ressaisi et achevai la discussion en lui souhaitant la bienvenue à Starling.

- Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai déjà pu apprécier certains aspects de cette ville, dit-il en regardant Félicity s'éloigner.

Je serrais les poings. Cela recommençait, après Barry, Félicity était de nouveau dans le collimateur d'un homme, et qui plus est mon vieil ami et futur investisseur Jacob Peterson. Il allait falloir que je fasse en sorte que les choses n'aillent pas plus loin. Pour le bien de Félicity.

_Ou pour le miens..._

**Point de vue de Félicity**

La journée commençait bien, une montagne de dossiers à chercher, des transferts à surveiller, la future cible de l'archer à chercher et un patron en colère. La mission de ce soir promettait d'être périlleuse si l'ambiance restait telle qu'elle entre nous. Diggle revint après s'être absenté pour savoir où en était la réunion. Je lui expliquai la situation. Il ria face aux nombreuses grimaces que je fis et ajouta :

- Oliver n'aime aucune forme de concurrence.

- Ou alors, il remet en doute ma loyauté. Il a juste peur que je sois trop préoccupée par ma vie sentimentale pour mener à bien mes engagements envers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que les deux hommes sortirent du bureau. Jacob fit une tape amicale dans le dos d'Oliver puis se tourna vers moi, me fit un clin d'œil et partit. Mon cher patron allait rentrer dans son bureau, je profitai donc qu'il ait le dos tourné pour essayer de m'éclipser discrètement. Je dis bien essayer car à peine eus-je le temps de me lever de mon siège, celui-ci m'appela depuis son bureau.

- Bonne chance, me chuchota John.

Je lui jetai un regarde suppliant et m'en allais trouver mon bourreau. Celui-ci m'attendait dans son fauteuil et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécutai.

- Oliver, avant que tu ne penses quoi que ce soit… commençais-je.

Il me coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Félicity, ta vie sentimentale ne me concerne en rien, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Sa remarque me fit mal mais j'attendis qu'il poursuive.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu te rappelles le devoir que tu as envers moi et que tu ne comptes pas laisser des futilités te déconcentrer dans ton travail.

Là je fus profondément vexé et blessée qu'il remette en question ma loyauté et mon travail. De plus les « futilité », il était adepte de ça et nous avait mis de nombreuses fois dans des situations périlleuses avec ses futilités du nom de Laurel. Je me retins de lui dire le fond de ma pensée car je savais que je m'aventurerai sur un terrain dangereux. Je pris donc l'initiative de me taire et de me lever.

- Félicity, je ne t'ai pas dit de partir.

- Crois-moi Oliver, il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je parte, lançais-je avec un ton qui n'autorisait aucun défi de sa part.

Nous ne nous parlâmes pas de la journée. Ce soir-là, au QG, Diggle et lui se mirent d'accord pour passer à l'action demain concernant la nouvelle cible et de continuer de s'informer sur ses agissements. Nous travaillâmes donc ensemble à l'élaboration du plan, aux objectifs mais les rapports entre Oliver et moi se cantonnaient à la froideur et la politesse. Je ne répondais que le strict minimum afin de limiter mes échanges avec lui et je restreignais toit contact visuel, l'ignorent tout bonnement. Quant à lui, il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer la situation mais chacun de nous plaçait John au centre des échanges. Quant à lui, il n'était pas dupe et se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait depuis ce matin. Il ne tarderait pas à se mêler de la situation.

Peu de temps après, il reçut un appel qui l'obligea à partir. Malgré mon regard suppliant, il avait des obligations et devait y aller. Je me replongeai donc dans le travail, scrutant les activités et données diverses sur la nouvelle proie, m'activant sur mon clavier. Je tapais frénétiquement, c'était ma seule échappatoire pour éviter tout contact visuel avec mon patron. Cependant, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Félicity.

Ignorant tout bonnement son appel, je fis semblant d'être plongée dans une lecture intéressante sur l'écran. En seulement une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva derrière moi et fit pivoter mon siège afin de me faire face.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i ajouter, tu as mis les choses au clair ce matin.

Son regard était plein de reproches mais le coupai avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit.

- J'aimerais que tu me rendes les clés de mon appartement.

Il hausa un sourcil.

- Je pense plutôt les garder, qui sait, elles pourront peut-être me servir.

Je m'apprêtais à protester lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par un appel de Thea. Oliver me fit signe de décrocher et d'enclencher le haut-parleur. Je m'exécutai et la voix de sa sœur résonne dans la pièce.

- Oliver, Laurel est là. Elle est encore ivre.

Je le toisai du regard, m'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise de régler la situation qui devenait de plus en plus habituelle mais il ne le fit pas. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

_Tout de suite..._ Il aurai pu la laisser faire ou m'accorder quelques secondes ou même encore s'excuser mais non il n'en fit rien et partit, me plantant là, au profit de son ex copine. J'eus presque envie de lui balancer une remarque sur ce que représentait pour lui les futilités mais je n'en fis rien. Je pris mon sac et partis. Une fois dehors, mon téléphone sonna. Le numéro était inconnu. Je décrochai et retentit alors une voix que je reconnus.

- Félicity, seriez-vous libre pour un dîner ce soir ?

- Bien sûr Jacob, où dois-je vous retrouver ?

- J'envoie une voiture vous chercher.

**Merci encore à ceux qui s'abonnent ou laissent des reviews ! Ça compte beaucoup !**

**N'hésitez pas à donner des avis, c'est constructif ! Des suggestions concernant la longueur des chapitres ? Autres ?**

**Fidèlement dévouée à écrire pour vous,**

**Lia L.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque le chauffeur m'arrêta devant une ruelle sombre, je ne compris pas tout de suite. Je n'hésitai pas longtemps car Jacob vint m'ouvrir la porte et m'aida à sortir. Il me tendit son bras en souriant et m'entraina dans cette rue jusqu'à une porte en fer. Le coin étant glauque, je me mis à stresser légèrement. Je connaissais à peine cet homme et pourtant je l'avais suivi jusqu'ici. Et s'il avait l'intention de me tuer ? Me découper morceaux par morceaux ou pire ! Et dire que personne ne sait où je suis… Puis je ne pourrai surement pas compter sur Oliver pour me sauver ce soir, pas avec Laurel dans le coin. Bon, il ne faut pas que je rentre là-dedans. Allez Félicity, prétexte que tu dois partir, quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais fais marcher ton imagination.

- Ne me tuez pas !

Merde ! Pourquoi les mots franchissaient-ils mes lèvres avant même que j'ai le temps de réfléchir ? Je me maudits intérieurement. Il se tourna vers en souriant et on nous ouvrit. Face à mon air désemparé il rit.

- Rassurez-vous je ne vais pas vous tuer.

Il me tendit la main. Me voyant hésiter il ajouta.

- Faites-moi confiance…

Je lus tellement de sincérité dans son regard que je ne pus que saisir sa main et le suivre. Il me fit monter un escalier en colimaçon et passer une autre porte, m'empêchant à maintes reprises de tomber du fait de porter des escarpins, et nous atterrîmes dehors, sur le toit d'un immeuble et la vision m'enchanta. Il y avait des fleurs et de la verdure partout, un véritable petit jardin avait été recréé et quelques tables étaient disposées au milieu de ce petit bout de paradis. Peu de gens se trouvaient là, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse et conviviale. On nous installa à une table et je me perdis dans la contemplation de cet endroit. Lorsque je reportai mon regard sur mon compagnon, celui-ci me regardait intensément, je me sentis rougir et remontai mes lunettes sur mon nez.

- Comment connaissez- vous cet endroit ?

- Lorsqu'Oliver a quitté l'université ou j'étudiais, je venais souvent à Starling lui rendre visite. Ma famille était de revenus modestes donc pour payer mes billets, j'ai travaillé ici. J'adore cet endroit.

Je me demandai combien de femmes il avait bien pu amener ici.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Oliver de vous payer vos frais ?

- Cela serai revenu à choisir la facilité. Et puis je n'aurai jamais connu cet endroit. Vous êtes la première à qui je le fais partager. Je vais devoir vous tuer maintenant que vous connaissez mon secret, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je me sentis idiote d'avoir pu penser qu'il me ferai du mal. Nous commandâmes de succulents plats et discutâmes longuement de nous. Du même âge qu'Oliver, sa vie n'a pourtant pas été aussi facile que la sienne. Du moins avant l'île. Il m'apprit comment il avait progressé dans sa carrière professionnelle, les frasques de sa jeunesse, comment il s'était sorti de sa longue période de frasques et les efforts qu'il avait fait pour payer les études de ses deux petites sœurs. En parlant de lui, il se rendait attachant et accessible. J'aurai tellement aimé qu'Olivier puisse se livrer à moi comme il le faisait. Mais il n'était pas Oliver. Quant vont mon tour de parler je lui expliquai mon parcours professionnel au MIT, comment j'avais rejoint la société en tant qu'IT puis ma promotion en tant qu'assistante d'Oliver.

- Il est comment Ollie avec vous ?

- Je pense qu'il est bien différent de la personne que vous avez connu je pense. L'île l'a énormément changé. C'est un patron sérieux, intelligent mais avec un caractère difficile par moment. Il a du mal à accepter qu'il a besoin de notre aide, Monsieur Diggle et moi-même, mais cela reste quelqu'un d'extrêmement compétent.

- J'ai du mal à croire que vous ne soyez que son assistante. Malgré tout, je connais mon ami et j'ai bien vu comment il vous regardait. C'est évident qu'il tient profondément à vous.

- Je suis une employée compétente et dévouée, il estime beaucoup mon travail. De plus, j'assiste à chaque évènement, monsieur Queens c'est donc qu'il peut compter sur mon soutien envers sa famille.

- Il se trouve que demain nous avons tous les deux promis d'assister au gala des Queen pour la campagne électorale de Moira, j'aimerai que vous soyez ma cavalière.

- Je ne suis pas sure que mon patron soit très enthousiaste à l'idée de nous voir arriver ensemble, hésitais-je.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne faites que m'y accompagner et si Oliver vous cause du soucis je lui parlerai. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne vous garde rien que pour lui.

Je ne redis rien à ça. Après tout, lui-même m'avait clairement précisé que ma vie sentimentale ne le concernait pas. Je ne sais pas si j'acceptais par défi envers Oliver ou parce que mon accompagnateur était doté d'un sacré charme. Le repas terminé, il me ramena, m'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement et en partit gentleman, disposa sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Je l'en remerciai intérieurement car connaissant la gêne que j'éprouvais vis-à-vis d'un homme et ma capacité à être mal à l'aise quand ceux-ci s'avérait fort attirants, j'aurai à coup sûr bafouillé et débité un flot ahurissant d'absurdités.

Dès que ma porte fut refermée, j'envoyai valser mecs escarpins et soufflait de bonheur. Demain soir je prendrai une paire de rechange car après le gala, Oliver allait s'attaquer à un nouveau nom et me rendre au QG en escarpins allait finir de m'achever. Le gala… je le redoutais quelque peu, non seulement Oliver et moi étions en froid avec Moira, mais en plus de cela, il allait surement mal réagir à me voir débarquer au bras de Jake. Le seul avantage que je voyais à y aller était que j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre la robe de soirée que ma mère m'avait envoyée en cadeau et qui restait désespérément accrochée dans ma penderie. Je la saisi et caressai le tissu. C'était une longue robe rouge, fluide dont le dos était échancré jusque la chute de reins. Lorsque je l'avais reçu et ouvert le paquet, j'avais cru à une blague et était remontée à bloc, prête à incendier ma mère mais lorsque j'avais lu sa petite carte, je m'étais résolu et avait même adoré son présent.

_À ma douce Féli, tu es une jeune femme à présent_

_Puisse tous les hommes voir à quel point tu es délicieuse,_

_Ceci tâchera d'en aider certains à mieux voir ta vraie valeur_

Cette nuit-là, je dormis comme un bébé et m'éveillai pile à l'heure pour ne pas avoir à entendre Oliver me sermonner. Heureusement pour moi car aujourd'hui, avec la planification de l'attaque de ce soir, Dig et lui étaient sur le qui-vive et réglaient les derniers détails. La journée se passa à une lenteur exaspérante et plus l'heure du gala approchait, plus je paniquais quant à la réaction de mon patron. Par chance, je parvins à l'éviter toute la journée, et m'épargner ainsi son regard inquisiteur qui me ferai stresser et m'enfoncer dans des explications plus que houleuses. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je culpabilisais, après tout c'était ma vie privée et Oliver était mon patron, je n'avais aucune obligation de lui parler de ma vie.

Diggle partit en premier. Il passera la soirée au QG pour améliorer les dernières zones d'ombres puis Oliver et moi le rejoindront. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs mais c'était sans compter sur Oliver qui, sorti de je ne sais où, se posta devant moi, me flanquant quasiment une crise cardiaque.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Bon sang ! Je ne vais vraiment pas vivre vieille, si ça continue je vais faire une crise cardiaque un de ces quatre. Non pas que de te voir me fait mourir mais tes interventions qui arrivent je ne sais quand je ne sais où, là je suis pas sûre que…

- Félicity, me coupa-t-il. Tu ne chercherai pas à m'éviter par hasard ?

- Moi ? Demandais-je avec une voix bien trop aigue pour paraître honnête. Nooooon, bien sûr que non, je veux dire pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais t'éviter ? C'est pas comme si je cachais quelque chose, enfin quoi, je ne suis qu'une assistante et…

- Félicity ! Intervint-il.

Il s'approcha dangereusement, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et je retins ma respiration. Était-il sérieusement en train de sonder mon visage ? J'étais dans une sale situation moi qui étais aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert avec les points forts surlignés en rose fluo. Merde, merde, merde, agis Félicity, agis.

- Comment va Laurel ?!

Il cilla à l'évocation de son nom et je feignis un sourire polie histoire de ravaler la panique qui avait gagné mon visage.

- Elle va se faire aider et entrer en cure de désintoxication.

- Bien. Bon je, euh… je vais y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. Pour ce soir. Au gala. Chez toi.

Pourquoi étais-je incapable d'aligner une phrase potable quand il me regardait ainsi.

- Tu m'en parlerai si jamais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

- Bien sûr Oliver.

Et je partis. Il n'était pas seulement mon patron, c'était aussi un ami, sur qui j'avais toujours pu compter. Et je venais de lui mentir en lui disant que je m'adresserai à lui si besoin est alors que je gardais sous silence mon rapprochement avec Jacob. Et quand il allait s'en rendre compte, il allait se sentir trahi. Il avait déjà énormément souffert et moi qui étais censée être son alliée, j'agissais par pure vengeance. Il fallait que je rattrape le coup. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je remontai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai frénétiquement sur le bouton de notre étage, à croire que ma vie en dépendait. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans le hall de notre étage, j'activai le pas en direction de son bureau. J'entrai en trombe.

- Oliver ?

Vide. J'essayai la salle de réunion mais la trouvais désespérément déserte. Un chargé de communication passa par là et je l'interpellai.

- Avez-vous vu monsieur Queen ? Je dois lui parler c'est important.

- Oh, monsieur Queen viens juste de partir, vous m'avez manqué c'est pas de chance.

Il partit et je restais plantée là.

_Oui… c'est vraiment pas de chance…_ me répétais-je à moi-même, hébétée.

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Le prochain sera beaucoup du Point De Vue d'Oliver**

**Merci à vous toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vos abonnements etc c'est super !**

**Quant à ceux qui me posent des questions ou donnent des avis, hésitez pas, interagir avec mes lecteurs ne peut m'inspirer que davantage ! **

**La suite très vite,**

**Mortellement vôtre, **

**Lia L.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Je ne cessais de me demander à quoi donc Félicity avait bien pu penser durant toute cette journée. Elle avait semblé ailleurs et m'avait à peine adressé quelques mots contrairement aux autres jours où ses paroles dépassaient ses pensées. J'avais presque cru qu'elle cherchait à m'éviter et bizarrement cela m'avait touché. Elle était indispensable par ses capacités mais aussi par l'énergie qu'elle apportait au sein de notre équipe. Avant son arrivée, Diggle et moi campions sur nos positions bêtement alors qu'elle apportait un avis extérieur et objectif. Sa jovialité et son caractère avait même réussi à me dérider et me détendre. Elle était la seule véritablement franche, la seule capable de me faire rire avec sincérité et la seule qui me touchait par son innocence.

La journée avait été chargée et longue. J'avais établi avec Dig les dernières grandes lignes de notre plan et même si le jour ne se prêtait pas vraiment aux jovialités, je l'avais trouvé éteinte, loin de sa perpétuelle gaieté. Je n'avais pas su résister à lui demander si tout allait bien mais elle m'avait paru gênée et esquiva mes questions. Je n'avais pas insisté mais n'étais pas convaincu pour autant. J'espérais seulement qu'au moment venu, elle viendrait à moi d'elle-même pour me parler de ce qui n'allait pas, pour se confier. Je ne laissais jamais personne m'approcher de trop près afin de ne pas la mettre en danger ou la faire souffrir mais elle était devenue une amie et si elle avait besoin de moi, elle saurait où me trouver et je serai là pour elle. Pourtant, cette pensée ne me réconforta pas et je cogitai encore un moment sur cette histoire jusqu'à ce que Thea entre dans ma chambre sans frapper.

- Tu n'aurai pas vu ma montre Ollie ? Parce que je la cherche partout et je ne la trouve nulle…

Elle s'interrompit et je sentis son regard sur moi. Face à mon manque de réaction elle souffla.

- Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup là ! Tu comptes rester allongé dans ton lit toute la soirée où tu envisages quand même d'enfiler un costume ?

Je décroisai les bras de dessous ma tête et me redressai, me forçant à sourire. Elle me toisa du haut de ses escarpins et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Dans sa petite robe pailletée bleu nuit, elle resplendissait. Lorsque je me mis debout face à elle, la dépassant d'une tête au moins, elle ne cilla pas et ne se départit pas de ses remarques.

- Tu as vu ma montre ?

- Non.

Elle souffla de nouveau, marquant sa frustration et se dirigea vers le couloir. Tout en s'éloignant elle ajouta :

- Et tâche de te raser !

Je jetai un coup d'œil au costume posé sur mon lit. Ce soir, ce ne sera pas le seul que je vais porter. Il est temps pour l'archer de rendre des petites visites de courtoisie.

* * *

Après une longue douche, mes muscles endoloris étaient détendus et j'étais déjà un peu plus calme et relaxé. Je pris mon temps pour me raser et faire quelques étirements. Lorsque je reviens dans ma chambre, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et vis un appel manqué de Félicity. Certains des invités devaient déjà être arrivés, je pris donc l'initiative de ne pas la rappeler et d'enfiler mon costume. Je lui parlerai dès qu'elle sera là. Je nouai ma cravate avec précision et ajustai mes boutons de manchettes. Lorsque je descendis, je fus surpris de voir le monde déjà présent et me lançai dans les salutations. Thea faisait de même mais je reconnus à sa tête, qu'elle aurai donné cher pour ne pas se trouver là. Je crois bien que si elle avait décidé de prendre ses jambes à son cou, je l'aurai suivi mais elle se contentait de faire semblant. Pour notre mère. Et il en était ainsi pour moi. Je devais sauver les apparences, pour ma famille mais surtout pour ma sœur. Elle ne devait en rien apprendre que notre père n'était en réalité pas son père biologique. Cela l'anéantirai et en plus de perdre son père, elle haïrai tellement notre mère qu'il ne lui resterai que moi. Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas. J'étais prêt à tout pour qu'elle conserve un semblant de famille.

Alors que les invités s'éloignaient d'Elle, elle rencontra mon regard et me fit signe de se pendre. Je souris et m'avançai vers elle.

- Alors Speedy, où est Roy ?

- Ce soir, il prend ma place au Verdant. Je préfère lui épargner ça.

Un sénateur vint vers nous avec sa femme et discutèrent un moment avec nous. Je regardai l'heure. Encore deux petites heures avant que je ne quitte les lieux. Diggle venait de m'envoyer un message me confirmant qu'il se trouvait au QG et qu'il nous attendait, Félicity et moi. Cela me rappela que je n'avais toujours pas vu mon assistante. Je me demandai si son appel avait un rapport avec son retard lorsque je l'aperçus. Divine dans une longue robe rouge, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient en boucles le long de son dos dénudé. La découpe de sa robe me permit de contempler sa chute de reins. Je déglutis. La vision qu'elle m'offrait me troubla plus que d'ordinaire. Elle était tout bonnement sublime ce soir. C'était toujours la Félicity que je connaissais mais son beau visage n'était plus masqué derrière ses lunettes, sa bouche était teintée de rouge, rendant ses lèvres étonnement attractives et ses cheveux d'or encadraient son visage. J'eus la chair de poule et sentis mes poils s'hérisser sur mes bras et cela me frustra. Je perdais le contrôle de mecs émotions. Comment est-ce qu'une femme pouvait avoir un tel effet sur moi… je ne me permettrais pas d'être faible. Je voulus me ressaisir mais ce fut sans compter sur mon adorable invitée qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, me faisant oublier toute résolution de me reprendre en main. J'avais envie de traverser la salle et de la rejoindre là, maintenant, tout de suite, afin de me rapprocher d'elle mais je fus stoppé net dans ma lancée. Jacob était parvenu à ses côtés en quelques secondes et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il lui tende la main poliment, il déposa celle-ci en bas de son dos et il la rapprocha de lui. Je fulminais intérieurement devant ce spectacle grotesque. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi alors qu'il ne la connaissait à peine. Elle devait sûrement être embarrassée de cette proximité, il me fallait intervenir. Je marchais vers eux quand soudain je la vis saisir le bras qu'il lui tendait et lui sourire avec tendresse. Je fus alors frappé par une réalité à laquelle je n'avais pas songé. Il ne l'avait pas accosté cherchant à la draguer ostensiblement, elle était sa cavalière. Elle était sa compagne de soirée et mon dernier doute à ce sujet se dissipa lorsque je croisai le regard de Félicity. Plus je me rapprochais d'eux, plus je pouvais lire en elle. Elle baissa les yeux mais le mal était fait, elle était gênée et vraisemblablement mal à l'aise car elle ne put soutenir mon regard plus de quelques secondes. Je pris sur moi et montrai un visage impassible et froid, mon perpétuel masque en société. Jake me sourit et me tendit la main que je serrai avec force.

- Merci d'être venu, dis-je sur un ton poli.

- Oh, je n'aurai loupé ça pour rien au monde, surtout en si charmante compagnie. J'ai dus batailler au cours d'un long dîner hier soir afin qu'elle accepte de m'accompagner.

Ma mâchoire se contracta sans que j'ai le moindre contrôle. J'étais clairement contrarié et furieux. Ce qui me mettait hors de moi, c'était que je ne parvenais pas à savoir pourquoi j'éprouvais tant de rancœur. Était-ce de savoir que mon assistante sortait le soir, mettant de côté son travail pour moi ou plutôt de savoir que c'était Félicity et qu'elle était au bras d'un autre homme que moi et qu'en plus ils semblaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Non pas que je sois jaloux, je n'avais aucune raison de l'être mais partager ma partenaire de mission me contrariait au plus haut point. Et non, sa vie sentimentale ne me gênait pas, seul sa capacité à bien effectuer son travail me préoccupait. Je me répétais cela dans ma tête mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même, la voir avec un autre homme me rendait fou. Nous discutâmes un moment mais je ne parvenais pas à rester concentré. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit. Encore tout à l'heure, je lui avais fait promettre de venir me trouver si elle souhaitait se confier. Visiblement, elle ne se sentait pas assez en confiance avec moi au point de me parler ouvertement. Cela me blessa. Elle avait toujours fait preuve d'honnêteté avec moi, quitte à me remettre à ma place et me défier. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait fui des explications et je pris donc conscience que je ne représentais à ses yeux que son patron. Lorsque de la musique retentit et que des couples se formèrent au milieu de la salle afin de danser, Jacob la regarda et lui tendit sa main, qu'elle accepta non sans me jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Ils rejoignirent le centre de la salle et entamèrent quelques pas.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas Ollie, je croirais presque que tu es jaloux.

Je me tournai vers Thea, réapparue à les côtés et haussai un sourcil.

- Bien sûr que non, Félicity travaille pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?

- Hum… je dirai la manière dont tu les regardes, la tête que tu fais et aussi la petite veine qui bat à ton front. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, dit-elle en levant les bras en l'air en signe de reddition face à mon air contrarié.

Elle partit, me laissant seul. La chanson se termina et ma mère se présenta devant tout le monde, remerciant ses convives d'être venus nombreux, récitant son discours sur ses projets pour Starling et clamant à quel point sa ville comptait à ses yeux. Un véritable discours de campagne. Les gens applaudissaient mais personne ne savait à qui ils avaient à faire, personne ne savait réellement qui était Moira Queen, personne mis à part Félicity. Les convivialités reprirent et les discussions redémarrèrent. De nombreux morceaux s'enchainèrent et je fis le tour des invités afin de montrer ma présence et de saluer chacun. Cela faisait même un moment que j'échangeais des banalités avec un vieil ami de mon père lorsque ma montre sonna. Il était l'heure. Je m'excusai de devoir interrompre la conversation et entrepris de chercher mon assistante du regard mais je ne la vis pas. Je fis le tour des salles et ne parvins pas à la trouver. J'essayais même de l'appeler sur son téléphone dans une tentative désespérée mais je tombai sur sa boîte vocale. Ma patience fut toutefois récompensée lorsque j'entendis son doux rire retentir à l'extérieur. Je m'avançai vers la terrasse donnant sur notre grande propriété et la vis. Appuyée contre la rambarde, elle levait les yeux au ciel, contemplant la nuit étoilée. Elle portait la veste de Jacob sur ses épaules et souriait alors qu'il lui parlait. Il lui prit la main. Mon cœur fit un bond face à l'image qu'ils renvoyaient. Ce sourire, je l'avais vu maintes fois mais il m'était adressé habituellement. Elle semblait heureuse, ils ressemblaient presque à un couple. Presque. Car ils ne le seraient jamais. Je ne le permettrais pas. J'étais égoïste, je le savais mais je ressentais un tel flot d'émotions à cet instant que j'en étais à souhaiter qu'elle ne reste à jamais à moi seul. Je ne pouvais pas être avec elle, je n'étais même pas sur de ce que je ressentais, mais si je ne le pouvais pas, je souhaitais que Jacob ne le puisse pas non plus. Pas lui. Cela me ferai trop de mal.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière nous, interrompant notre joyeuse discussion sur les bêtises d'Oliver plus jeune. Nous nous retournâmes et je le vis, appuyé contre la porte vitrée. Je rougis, espérant qu'il ne m'ai pas entendu m'enthousiasmer à la moindre évocation de son nom et à chaque anecdote le concernant.

- Félicity, un problème au bureau, vous m'accompagner.

Il se tourna vers Jake.

- Je suis désolé de te l'arracher si tôt mais j'ai besoin d'elle, une urgence au bureau.

- Pas de problème, je comprends. Rien de grave j'espère...

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Félicity, je vous dis à très vite. Je dois repartir quelques jours mais je repasserai à Starling.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, je lui rendis sa veste et je rejoignis Oliver. Il marchait vite si bien que j'eus du mal à le suivre. Lorsque nous sortîmes pour aller rejoindre son garage, je dus presque courir pour ne pas me faire semer. Essoufflée, respirant à en perdre haleine, je le regardais s'adresser à un de ses chauffeurs. Nous montâmes à l'arrière d'une de ses berlines noires, et nous mirent en route. Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant et je me hasardais à lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il regardait droit devant lui, raide et très tendu. Son visage n'exprimait rien, il était froid. J'allais lui demander si tout allait bien mais il me coupa.

- Ravi de voir que tu me tiens informé de tes fréquentations avec un de mes plus proches amis.

Ainsi nous y étions. Comme je l'avais présumé, cette histoire l'avait affecté, il se sentait trahi après que j'ai omis de lui parler de Jacob. J'avais bien remarqué tout à l'heure qu'il n'appréciait pas de me voir à son bras.

- En quoi cela te contrarie t-il ?

- Oh mais ça ne me contrarié pas, pas du tout.

Un froid se fit sentir et l'atmosphère se fit encore plus pesante. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentis mes paumes devenir moites.

- O-Oliver, je comptais te le dire mais…

- Ah oui, et quand cela ? Entre le moment où il a déposé ses mains en bas de ton dos et que vous avez dansé ou celui où il t'a pris la main sur la terrasse, m'interrompit-il.

Je fus embrassée de constater qu'il nous avait vu plus proche que nous l'étions en réalité.

- De toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même, ma vie sentimentale ne te concerne pas.

- En effet, je suis ton patron et ça s'arrête là. Mais j'apprécierai vivement que mon employée ne montre pas autant d'effusions en public, d'autant plus à une soirée représentant ma famille et donc la société.

Entendre de sa bouche que je n'étais que son employée me heurta et je sentis quelque chose se rompre à l'intérieur de moi. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et menaçaient de couler alors je tachai de les ravager, gardant un minimum de fierté et je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre. J'avais été bien naïve de croire ses paroles lorsqu'il m'avait assuré, tout en me regardant dans les yeux, que je n'étais pas qu'une simple employée mais sa partenaire. Je me sentais idiote de l'avoir cru. J'en avais oublié pourquoi j'étais là. Si j'étais toujours dans l'équipe, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de mes compétences, besoin de moi. Il avait besoin, pas envie. J'aurai du le voir après les nombreuses fois où j'avais semblé si transparente à ses yeux. Shado, Mc Kenna, Laurel, Sarah, Helena, Isabelle. Il avait toujours foncé tête baissée. Et moi, Félicity la bonne petite assistante, je l'avais laissé me briser le cœur sans rien dire.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au Verdant, Dig nous attendait devant. Nous descendîmes de voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers lui. Il me jeta un drôle de coup d'œil puis regarda Oliver. Nous tirions tous les deux une tête de trois mètres de long mais il ne fit aucune remarque, sentant probablement que le moment était mal choisi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi en colère contre Oliver. Malgré de nombreuses fois où nous nous étions disputés, je n'avais pu rester fâchée mais ce soir-là il en était autrement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'arrière de la boîte et John ouvrit la porte menant aux escaliers. Ils s'y engouffrèrent mais me voyant hésiter il ajouta à mon attention.

- Tu viens ?

Je le regardais un instant, pris une profonde inspiration et regardais Oliver s'éloigner en direction du sous-sol. Je secouais la tête.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air.

Il pose la main sur mon épaule et me sourit gentiment.

- Ne tarde pas trop.

Il referma la porte et je restais là dehors, à respirer l'air frais de cette belle soirée. Le son des basses qui résonnait à travers les murs m'apaisait et je m'autorisai à lâcher prise un instant. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je les essuyais rageusement. Ce soir serait ma dernière nuit. Walter avait été retrouvé depuis un moment déjà, le marché que j'avais conclu avec Oliver n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ce soir, j'allais quitter l'équipe.

**Merci encore à ceux qui suivent cette Fic, à ceux qui s'abonnent etc, c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire vit !**

**Mention spéciale à toi, Mogo qui laisse une review sur chaque chapitres ! Les avis m'aident à m'orienter et avancer**

**Sachez aussi que pour ceux qui m'envoient des messages, je prends la peine d'y répondre et c'est avec plaisir que je le fais**

**Une suite probablement ce week end !**

**Mordue de vous,**

**Lia L.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, le visage fermé et s'installa à son bureau, passant devant moi sans même m'adresser un regard. J'étais déjà tendu à cause de la mission, me prendre la tête avec elle n'était donc pas dans mes plans. Ce soir, Kyle Vagner, dirigeant d'une usine de manutention, allait être mis en garde. Réputé pour revendre de grosses marchandises de drogues, il entretenait un lien étroit avec la mafia chinoise et baignait dans de nombreuses activités illégales. Son nom revenait souvent dans les rapports de police sur des accidents type incendies, suicide etc. Cela n'était pas un hasard et je comptais bien l'envoyer en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mon plan était très simple en théorie mais tout dépendait de l'exécution de celui-ci. Je devais intercepter son véhicule lorsqu'il allait se rendre sur les dockers, l'obliger à en sortir et lui soutirer des aveux. Je mis mon uniforme, pris mon arc et mes flèches et sortit par l'arrière afin d'enfourcher ma moto. Je glissai l'oreillette et la fis marcher par mesure de précaution.

- Félicity, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, le dispositif est okay, la transmission est correcte. Son véhicule a quitté ses locaux, prend l'avenue et longe-la avant de tourner à l'angle de la 5ème et de St Ross.

Je démarrai en trombe, rasant de près les voitures, me mouvant entre elles et suivi ses instructions.

- Continue tout droit pendant encore cinq kilomètres.

Je m'exécutai sans broncher. Avoir sa voix dans ma tête ne me rendait pas les choses faciles mais je tachais de rester concentré.

- Il est deux cent mètres devant toi. Tu devrais voir son véhicule. Une Mercedes S65 gris métallique, droit devant toi.

- Je la vois.

Je m'approchai et alors que nous nous dirigions vers un coin paumé, je tirai ma première flèche sur le véhicule. La voiture accéléra et je me lançai dans une poursuite sur plusieurs kilomètres. Es coups de ceu furent tirés dans ma direction, rendant mecs manœuvre délicates. Je montais en pression alors que je me faisais distancer.

- Oliver ! Entendis-je résonner dans mon oreille.

- Pas maintenant Félicity.

- Oliver, je n'ai plus accès à rien, les ordinateurs se sont mis à lancer le protocole de réinitialisation, quelqu'un a piraté mon système de sécurité et je…

- Et donc quoi ?! Rétorquais-je brutalement.

- Je ne peux plus te guider, ne le perds pas de vue.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'es pas capable d'éliminer un simple virus ? J'espère que tu plaisantes.

- On est pas en train de parler s'un spam là, il s'agit d'un encodage digne d'un logiciel paramilitaire !

- Alors cesse de parler et élimine le !

Je ne vis pas comment elle réagit à mes paroles mais il y avait fort à parier qu'elle fulminait. Perdu dans mes pensées, je perdis la voiture de vue et m'arrêta donc à l'entrée du port. Je descendis de ma moto et n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de feu retentit, me ratant de justesse. Je tirai quelques flèches mais un homme sortit de nulle part et vint me confronter.

- Mon patron m'avait prévenu que vous viendrez.

- Je le trouverai.

Il rit.

- Il faudra d'abord vous débarrasser de moi.

Il chargea et je l'évitais, plaçant au passage un coup de pied derrière l'un de ses genous, le pliant au sol. Il se releva de suite et s'ensuivit une série de coup. Durant la bagarre je perdis mon oreillette, rompant le contact avec Félicity. Je sortis instinctivement mon téléphone, profitant des quelques secondes de répit que j'avais obtenu en frappant le bras droit de Kyle au visage pour l'appeler.

- Où ça en est ?

- J'ai amorcé la désactivation de la réinitialisation et désencodé certains cryptages mais cela va prendre encore un moment.

- C'est trop long Félicity ! J'ai besoin que tu localises Vagner !

- Oliver, c'est impossible, je fais ce que je peux là mais…

- Ce n'est pas assez ! La coupais-je.

Énervé contre moi-même de ne pas contrôler la situation, déconcentré et agacé de la tournure des évènements, je m'en prenais à elle et je ne vis pas le coup venir, m'envoyant à terre. Le portable glissa plus loin mais je n'eus pas le temps de le récupérer que le type fonça sur moi avec un couteau, m'entaillant l'épaule. Vert de rage, je lui assénai un coup de tête et l'envoyai valser à quelques mètres de là. Un nouveau coup de feu dans ma direction m'obligea à me mettre à couvert plus loin. Il y avait fort à parier que Vagner était le tireur. Je devais trouver sa position. M'apprêtant à sortir, mes ardeurs furent refroidies lorsque j'entendis des sirènes de police se rapprocher. Je sortis donc de ma planque et me dirigeai à l'endroit où j'avais laissé tomber le téléphone quelques instant plus tôt. Comme si la soirée n'avait pas été assez désastreuse, celui-ci demeurait introuvable. Les voitures se rapprochant, je n'eus plus le temps d'approfondir mes recherches et enfourchai mon bolide avant de m'éloigner d'ici à toute vitesse.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

J'attendis nerveusement le retour d'Oliver. La mission s'était avérée désastreuse et au vu des évènements, Oliver n'allait pas être fou de joie. J'avais réussi à nettoyer les ordinateurs de toute intrusion mais cela avait pris du temps. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que nous n'entendîmes Dig et moi, la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Il dévala les escaliers à la hâte et déposa tout son attirail, rageusement, sur la table métallique. Enlevant sa veste, je vis qu'il était blessé et ce fut, profondément inquiète, que je m'approchai de lui pour savoir comment il allait. Avant que je pose la main sur son bras, il m'attrapa le poignet et me fis reculer.

- Je t'avais prévenu que ta vie sentimentale ne devait pas affecter ton travail !

Choquée, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il insinuait.

- Es-tu en train de dire que c'est de ma faute là ?

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, intervint Diggle.

- Laisse le parler John, l'interrompais-je.

- Peut-être que si tu avais correctement fait ton boulot nous n'en serions pas là, tu aurais trouvé sa position et l'histoire serai réglée ! Et j'aurai certainement pu le trouver et l'arrêter ! Tes distractions t'ont menées à devenir incapable, ajouta-t-il, froid.

De la colère perçait dans son regard et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était furieux. La question était de savoir pourquoi il m'en voulait exactement : était-ce l'échec de la mission le problème, ou le qui pro quo avec Jacob. Il avait beau être énervé, je n'allais certainement pas le laisser critiquer mes performances.

- Cela n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Je n'aurai pas pu prévoir qu'une chose pareille arriverait peu importe les circonstances. Je t'ai dit de le suivre, tu l'as perdu de vue ! Je t'ai informé du fait que j'avais besoin de quelques minutes !

- Cela aurai du être fait bien plus rapidement ! Si tu n'étais pas distraite par tes amourettes, le boulot aurai été fait correctement.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec le plus grand sérieux, une lueur sombre perçante dans le regard.

- Peu importe qui a fait ça, il a eu recours à une technologie bien au-delà de mes connaissances. Et pourtant mes capacités que tu remets en question m'ont valu de parvenir à éliminer le problème. Estime toi heureux, j'ai préservé toutes nos données et renforcé le système de sécurité afin que cela n'arrive plus, rétorquais-je, sûre de moi.

- J'espère bien que cela n'arrivera plus, sinon je te vire.

John tenta de calmer le jeu mais ni Oliver, ni moi ne l'écoutions. Je respirai un grand coup et tout en le défiant du regard, je me rapprochai de lui jusqu'à me trouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Ignorant les ratés que faisait mon cœur, j'ouvris la bouche et le plus sérieusement du monde, j'ajoutai :

- Parfait. Car je quitte l'équipe. Walter est revenu, le deal est conclu. Il n'y a plus lieu d'être là, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. A partir de demain je retrouverai mon bureau au service informatique et mes fonctions envers toi s'achèvent dès maintenant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je pris mes affaires sur mon bureau et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Dig tenta de m'arrêter.

- Arrêtez tous les deux. Vous êtes énervez. Il ne pensait pas tout ça Félicity…

Je ne me laissai pas faire.

- John, laisse-moi passer, menaçais-je.

Il refusa d'obtempérer mais Oliver intervint. Et ce fut avec une voix calme et autoritaire qu'il ajouta :

- Diggle, laisse-la partir.

Il se décala, me laissant le champ libre et je partis sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Le trajet jusque chez moi fut rapide tant j'étais énervée. Je sentais encore l'adrénaline dans mes veines, la tension de chacun de mes muscles et le stress faisant battre mon cœur à un rythme effréné. J'envoyai valser mes chaussures rageusement et m'extirpai de ma robe avant de foncer à la salle de bain me faire couler un bain. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je m'enfonçai dans l'eau bouillante de ma baignoire. Lorsque la pression redescendit, mes nerfs lâchèrent et je me mis à sangloter, la tête enfouie dans mes genoux.

* * *

**Point de vue de Diggle**

Oliver mit plus d'une heure à se calmer. Il s'était lancé rageusement dans un entrainement intensif afin de dissiper sa colère. Je le suspectai d'être bien plus triste que furieux. Lorsque je le sentis prêt, je m'approchai de lui et posai une main sur son épaule.

- Oliver… ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'était pas de sa faute et tu le sais.

Il ne dit rien alors je poursuivis.

- Tu l'as accusé d'avoir été distraite mais si quelqu'un a été déconcentré ce soir, Oliver, c'était toi. Je vous ai vu arriver tout à l'heure et j'ai bien vu que quelque chose clochait. Et c'est ce quelque chose qui t'a perturbé et fait perdre le contrôle de la situation. Tout au long de la mission, elle s'est démenée pour ne pas te décevoir mais il est un fait qu'elle reste humaine et donc pas infaillible. C'était à toi que revenait la charge d'assurer la mission. Alors je te le demande. Ne laisse pas tout ça envenimer vos relations, regarde où ça vous a mené ce soir…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il devait avoir des remords.

- Jamais tu ne le reconnaitras mais tu tiens à elle, je ne sais pas à qu'elle point mais c'est ça qui t'a affecté ce soir et TU LE SAIS. Ne reporte donc pas tes erreurs sur elle.

Face à son silence, je pris l'initiative de le laisser seul. Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer ces informations et ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'attrapai ma veste et me dirigeait vers la sortie. Ce fut lorsque je m'éloignai que je l'entendis murmurer doucement.

"_Oui, je le sais…_"

**En espérant que la tournure des évènements vous plaira ! **

**Si le cœur m'en dit, je posterai la suite Lundi, les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits !**

**Voudriez-vous que je commence une autre fiction en parallèle ? Beaucoup se plaignent de la rareté des Olicity en VF**

**À très vite ! Affectueusement,**

**Lia L.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Point de vu de Félicity**

Ce qui fut le plus dur dans les trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler ne fut pas le retour dans mon trou à rats où de passer les soirées à m'ennuyer et m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Non, tout ça, je le supportais à peu près, en revanche, l'absence d'Oliver dans ma vie me faisait toucher le fond. Les rares fois où nous nous étions croisés, il était toujours occupé, et s'était toujours contenté de me saluer d'un signe de tête poli. J'évitais toujours soigneusement de me retrouver dans ses parages, facilitant mon sevrage de sa présence. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il me manquait terriblement. Sa présence, son regard, les missions à ses côtés, j'avais du mal à croire que je n'avais pas rêvé tout ça. Le seul lien qui me rattachait à lui, c'était Diggle. Heureusement qu'il s'évertuait à faire comme si de rien n'était, continuant à me traiter en ami. Il me donnait des nouvelles de leur chasse aux noms, me tenait informé des avancées et prenait soin de mon installation informatique, attendant mon retour. À l'écouter, l'histoire allait se tasser et vite être oubliée mais à mes yeux plus le temps passait, plus mes chances de revenir étaient minces. Je sais bien que c'était moi qui avais quitté l'équipe, mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'Oliver réagirai et s'excuserai afin que je me rallie à ses côtés. Tout ce que j'avais gagné, c'était de la solitude et quelques heures de sommeil en plus le soir. Du moins, si l'on considérait que passer plus de temps dans son lit à tourner dans tous les sens était un gain.

Cette journée fut comme toutes celles qui avaient précédées, longue et ennuyeuse. Je n'aurai jamais cru que la seule compagnie de mes ordinateurs ne me satisferait plus. Comment le pourraient-ils alors qu'une tornade appelée Oliver Queen avait tout chamboulé sur son passage, dans ma vie comme dans mon cœur. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, en proie au désespoir à force de ressasser les évènements qui m'avaient amenés là. Cet homme avait le don de m'exaspérer et de me faire l'aimer en même temps. C'était insensé. Il y avait partout des hommes attirants, pleins de charme mais il fallait que ce soit lui et qui plus est, le seul type à assumer en plus du costume de PDG le jour, celui de justicier la nuit. Typique.

- Félicity ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Je relevai la tête et fus surprise. Se tenait devant moi, dans mon bureau, Thea Queen. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir de la visite un jour et encore moins venant de la famille Queen. J'eus une seconde d'absence avant de me ressaisir.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser la question étant donné que je travaille ici, riais-je doucement. Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle Queen ?

- Je croyais que vous travailliez pour Oliver…

- Plus maintenant, l'interrompais-je, du moins plus directement. Divergence d'opinion, ajoutais-je alors qu'elle me regardait, sceptique.

- Oh, je vois… j'espère que ce ne sont pas des différents irréconciliables et que cela s'arranger avec le temps…

- J'en doute, conclus-je avec un sourire qui, je l'espérais, n'était pas trop amer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, j'intervins de nouveau, avec un sourire poli.

- Donc… qu'est-ce qui vous amène au service informatique de Queen Consolidated ?

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Le système de surveillance du Verdant présente des problèmes techniques ces derniers temps. J'aimerai le reconfigurer et y apporter quelques améliorations en le connectant à un système informatique un peu plus poussé que les machines de guerre qui me servent d'ordinateurs. Cependant, vous vous doutez bien que mes connaissances informatiques se limitent à la connexion aux réseaux sociaux et sites d'achats en ligne, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Je vois, je peux passer demain matin m'en occuper si vous le souhaiter.

- Serait-il possible de s'en occuper ce soir, demain est une grosse journée et je n'aurai pas le temps de me familiariser avec les nouvelles installations.

Je n'avais que ça à faire maintenant de toute façon alors autant continuer à aider au moins un des membres de la famille Queen.

- Bien sûr, à quelle heure dois-je passer ?

- Le club est fermé pour ce soir en prévision de la grosse soirée de demain, vous pouvez vous y rendre à partir de 22 heures, je serai au bar.

- J'y serai.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir mais au moment de quitter mon bureau elle se tourna vers moi.

- Merci…

Je dus paraître surprise car elle se sentit obligée d'argumenter.

- Je veux dire, vous acceptez de me rendre service en dehors de vos heures de travail alors qu'en plus de cela vous êtes brouillée avec mon frère…

- Oh vous savez, je le fais plus pour moi que pour vous, je me sentirai trop coupable de vous avoir laissé torturer de pauvres ordinateurs sans défenses. Et puis, vous voir confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans ce service me blesserait profondément. Non pas que je mette en causes mes collègues mais entre vous et moi, je reste tout de même la plus compétente de ce département.

Elle sourit, ravie et partit tout en me faisant signe de la main.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais au club, j'avais dix minutes de retard. J'étais passée me changer et avais revêtu une tenue pour le moins inhabituelle. Loin de mes ensembles à la fois stricts et excentriques, j'avais simplement opté pour un short couleur rose pastel et une veste crème ouverte sur un chemisier blanc. J'avais ramené mes cheveux en un chignon négligé et opté pour des petites ballerines dorées. L'avantage de ne plus assister Oliver était que je pouvais m'habiller simplement et opter pour le confort. Fini les robes moulantes et jupes afin d'être présentable devant chaque partenaires et lors des déplacements professionnels. Cloitrée dans mon bureau, je faisais encore attention, mais hors de mes heures de travail, je me laissais le libre droit de choisir. Et j'avais bien fait d'opter pour le confort car installer le système de surveillance serait davantage efficace si je n'étais pas perchée sur de hauts talons et cloisonnée dans une tenue qui restreignait tout mouvement.

Lorsque la sœur d'Oliver m'aperçut, son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire. Elle me montra précisément ce qu'elle désirait et je me mis de suite au travail. Si je faisais vite, j'en aurai tout de même pour deux heures. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'au vingt et unième siècle, des gens puissent encore vivre avec une installation aussi archaïque, totalement en contraste avec les bijoux de technologie qui se trouvaient dans l'antre sous nos pieds. La tâche fut plus ardue que je ne l'escomptais. Thea ne m'était pas d'une grande aide et lorsqu'elle bailla pour la énième fois, je la renvoyai chez elle. Elle me gratifia du regard et partit. Vers minuit et demi passé, j'eus enfin fini la mise à jour des caméras de sécurité, l'installation du système informatique et le ralliement des deux. J'avais même écrit un manuel d'utilisation simplifié qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à déchiffrer. Fière du résultat, je m'assis un instant sur une chaise haute au comptoir du bar et posai un instant ma tête sur mes bras croisés. Ma nuque était toute endolorie et je commençais à ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue. Je fermai les yeux un moment, appréciant le silence environnant.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

La réunion avec les associés dura plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu. Ce soir, je ne pourrai me lancer dans la quête d'un nouveau nom, je me contenterai d'un entrainement afin de dissiper la frustration de cette journée épuisante. John rentra chez lui, profitant d'une de nos rares soirées à nous reposer. Je me noyais dans le travail afin de penser à autre chose qu'au vide que je ressentais à l'intérieur de moi. Depuis qu'elle était partie, je m'étais rendu compte d'à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. Même l'atmosphère au QG était différente, quand un silence de mort pesait, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher, Diggle et moi, de jeter un coup d'œil à sa chaise, pensant aux nombreuses phrases qu'elle aurai pu dire pour animer un peu nos soirées.

Je quittai le bâtiment, enfourchai ma moto et me dirigeai vers les Glades afin de rentrer au QG. Lorsque j'arrivais, je fus surpris de constater de la lumière dans le club alors que celui-ci devait être fermé. J'entrai donc par la porte principale m'attendant à voir débarquer Thea ou même Roy mais ce fut une tout autre surprise qui m'attendait. Peu sûr de ce que je voyais, je me rapprochai et le doute disparut. Endormie, la tête contre ses bras, Félicity reposait sur le comptoir du bar. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle faisait là et je m'apprêtais à la réveiller pour le lui demander lorsque je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle avait gémi dans son sommeil et fronçait les sourcils. Je pris un instant pour la contempler dans son sommeil. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, loin de ses perpétuelles coiffures strictes et carrées. Ses lunettes étaient remontées sur son front, dégageant son beau visage. Ses lèvres d'un rose pâle étaient entrouvertes. Je déglutis difficilement. La voir ainsi était une véritable tentation, une invitation à la prendre dans mes bras. Je reportai mon regard sur le reste de son corps. Elle portait un chemisier ouvert, laissant entrevoir un décolleté naissant et un adorable short qui me permettait de pouvoir admirer ses jolies jambes. Une veste reposait à côté d'elle. Tout à fait adorable ainsi vêtue, je trouvais face à moi une Félicity différente. Détendue et naturelle, loin du dictat vestimentaire de l'entreprise, elle rayonnait. J'avais envie de rester là à la regarder dormir mais installée comme elle l'était, elle aurai surement des courbatures le lendemain. J'approchai ma main de son visage, écartant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée et qui barrait son front et la réveillait doucement avec l'autre. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, papillonnant des paupières afin de s'habituer à la lumière et lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, elle eut un soubresaut, surement effrayée et surprise de me trouver là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te le demander, c'est mon club.

- Oui, je suis bête de demander, c'est moi qui ne devrais pas me trouver ici. J'étais juste venue rendre un service à Thea.

Elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait, détaillant les principes de l'installation et je fus fier et impressionné. La voyant tomber de fatigue, j'intervins.

- Viens je vais te ramener chez toi.

- Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine, je prendrai un taxi.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire en remerciement de ce que tu as fait pour Thea et le club.

Elle n'insista pas, trop épuisée pour argumenter. Nous descendîmes au sous-sol où je pris une douche rapide et me changeai. Ce fut lorsque nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée que je me rappelais être venu en moto. Elle n'apprécierait surement pas l'idée mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Je ne me trompais pas car lorsqu'elle vit mon véhicule elle me jeta un regard affolé.

- Ta moto ? Sérieusement ?

- Allez, viens, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

- J'aurai du insister pour prendre un taxi, grimaça-t-elle.

Sa moue boudeuse me fit sourire. J'enfourchai le véhicule et lui tendis le casque. Elle hésita, regardant avec un air contrarié ce que je lui tendais. Ses résolutions flanchèrent et ce fut à contre cœur qu'elle accepta. Je l'aidai à l'enfiler et le boucler. Lorsqu'elle fut installée derrière moi, je la sentis trembler.

- N'aie pas peur, accroche toi à moi.

Elle s'agrippa à ma veste avec force ce qui me fit rire. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et fis passer ses bras autour de ma taille, la collant contre mon dos.

- Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et je démarrais doucement. Au fur et à mesure que nous roulions, je la sentis se détendre et je me demandais même si elle n'avait pas apprécié le petit tour que je lui offris ce soir. Cependant, elle ne desserra pas ses bras et elle vint même poser sa tête contre moi. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez elle, elle se décrocha de moi et je pus descendre. Je l'aidai et lui enleva le casque. Elle enleva l'élastique qui nouait ses cheveux et les ébouriffa afin de leur redonner un peu de forme. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de son appartement et elle me suivit dans faire de réflexion sur le fait que je l'accompagnais. Une fois devant sa porte, elle chercha ses clés dans son sac mais je la devançai.

- Je t'avais bien dit que cela me servirait de les garder.

Elle me fit un timide sourire et entra dans l'appartement. Elle me fit signe d'entrer et de refermer la porte. Se mettant à l'aise, elle enleva sa veste et ses chaussures puis alluma une petite lampe, chassant l'obscurité.

- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Je vais me faire chauffer de l'eau pour un thé.

- Du thé, c'est parfait.

- Je t'en prie assied toi, dit-elle en me désignant son canapé.

Celui-ci était fort confortable, de nombreux coussins aux couleurs chatoyantes étaient dispersés. Je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps d'observer son appartement la première fois que j'y étais venu et ce fut une erreur. Il était tout à fait à son effigie : chaleureux, jovial et avec une pointe d'excentricité qui rendait le tout agréable. Il sentait bon y vivre et je me visualisais parfaitement mener ma vie dans cet espace. Quelques cadres avec de belles photos de famille étaient déposés ci et là, des nombreux câbles électriques, disques dur et clé USB trainaient. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, déposa une tasse sur la table basse devant moi et s'assit sur l'autre partie du canapé, face à moi, repliant ses jambes sous elle. Cependant, elle évitait de me regarder, mal à l'aise. Elle s'hésita à me demander :

- Comment… se passe la chasse aux noms ?

- Ça avance, répondis-je. Quatre noms ont été rayés de ma liste.

- Bien. Et Vagner ?

- Toujours introuvable.

Nouvelle gêne.

- Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille Félicity.

Elle leva un regard surpris vers moi et je pus discerner de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Je ne parle jamais vraiment de moi. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir de ma vie, elle n'est pas très intéressante…

- Elle l'est. Je suis ton ami, tu peux me parler.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et après un moment de réflexion elle se lança.

- Il n'y a plus que ma mère et moi. J'ai perdu mon père dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques années de cela. Quant à mon grand frère, il s'est engagé suite à son décès et…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de continuer. Je vis ses yeux briller de larmes naissantes et ses lèvres tremblèrent je posai ma main sur son bras et le caressai afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle me porta un regard reconnaissant et continua.

- Ce fut comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. D'abord mon père et ensuite mon frère qui m'abandonnait. Noah et moi étions si proches… J'ai vécu ça comme une trahison, mon monde s'est écroulé ce jour-là. Je lui en voulais. Et pourtant je n'avais pas idée de ce qui nous attendait ma mère et moi. Quelques mois plus tard, alors que nous attendions son retour pour quelques jours, un homme en uniforme s'est présenté à notre porte. Je m'étais précipitée à la porte, croyant retrouver mon frère. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais à ses funérailles.

Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais n'osais pas, ne voulant pas me montrer trop envahissant. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle ai pu traverser des moments aussi difficiles. À la voir, elle était toujours pleine de vie et heureuse. Elle sourit afin de se ressaisir et inspira un grand coup.

- Bon et toi, parles moi un peu de toi.

Je commençai mais nous échangeâmes tous les deux nos souvenirs. Nous parlâmes de nos cursus scolaires, son entrée à Queen Consolidated, les détails de l'entreprise durant mon absence et de quelques aspects de sa vie. Je me sentais bien à l'écouter, elle s'ouvrait enfin à moi, m'en apprenant plus sur qui elle était, sur qui était réellement Félicity Smoack. Puis elle me posa une question qui me surprit.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Je veux dire après les choses que tu as du vivre sur l'île, j'aimerai savoir si tu t'en remets ou si une partie de toi sera toujours là-bas.

Sa question me dérouta. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me demande comment moi j'allais. La plupart des gens me demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que j'avais vu. Mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi personnel et intéressé de ma personne. Pourtant, parler de l'île avec elle me semblait presque normal, elle qui était si compréhensive, franche et douce. Si je devais me confier à quelqu'un quant à mes sentiments, cela serai probablement la seule personne à laquelle je m'adresserai.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du… commença t-elle.

- Une part de moi restera toujours là-bas, l'interrompais-je, les choses que j'ai du faire pour survivre, ce que j'ai vu sur cette île, tout cela restera ancré en moi. Cependant, même si cela m'a endommagé, cela a fait de moi la personne que je suis maintenant, cela m'a rendu plus fort, me permettant d'accomplir l'héritage laissé par mon père. Cela m'a montré la véritable valeur de certaines choses importantes et la superficialité d'autres. Cela a fait de moi quelqu'un de bon.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'île qui a fait de toi la personne que tu es aujourd'hui, honnête, droite, intelligente et altruiste. Tu l'étais déjà, elle n'a fait que te révéler tel que tu es. Comme une chenille. Le temps a passé, beaucoup d'épreuves ont été traversées mais tu as finis par montrer ton véritable toi, tu t'es ouvert pour laisser place au papillon.

Je lui jetai un regard amusée et elle se mit à bafouiller.

- Non pas que je te traite de chenille ! C'est plutôt vert et poilu… enfin tu portes du vert aussi. Mais t'as pas poilu ! Enfin si mais différemment ! J'imaginais cette phrase moins niaise et grotesque dans ma tête… grimaça t-elle. Il est juste dommage que personne ne voit ce que moi je vois. Tu ne devrais pas continuer à jouer un rôle devant les autres. Tu les laisses passer à côté de quelqu'un d'incroyable.

- Je ne cherche qu'à les protéger.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Ne passe pas à côté de ta vie, de ta famille. Tu as eu une deuxième chance, ne la gâche pas. Tu honoreras tout aussi bien la mémoire de ton père et de tous ceux que tu as perdu en vivant, en aimant tes proches et en rattrapant le temps perdu. Thea a besoin que tu sois présent pour elle, et toi tu as besoin que quelqu'un le sois pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas accomplir ça tout seul.

- Je ne suis pas seul, je vous ai Digg et toi.

Ces mots m'échappèrent avant même que je n'ai le temps de réfléchir. Je vis une lueur sombre briller dans son regard.

- Enfin je t'avais, rectifiais-je.

- Je ne pensais pas à des collègues de travail ou des amis. Tu dois aller de l'avant Oliver. Je sais que je n'ai pas à te dire ça mais, tu as rencontré beaucoup de femmes et tu ne leur as laissé aucune chance de faire partie intégrante de ta vie. Tu laisses tes sentiments sur la réserve.

- Je ne peux pas avoir de relations. Je dois les…

- Protéger, oui je sais. Mais est-ce que c'est elles que tu veux protéger ? Ou bien est-ce toi ?

Sa question me déstabilisa. Cependant je n'en montrai rien et changeai de sujet. Elle me demanda de lui raconter mon enfance et je me lançai dans un récit lui racontant mes aventures avec Tommy, ce qui la fit sourire de nombreuses fois. Je continuai avec des souvenirs de ma sœur et moi étant petits et lorsque j'eus fini, je la vis, endormie contre le canapé, la respiration régulière et les lèvres tremblantes. Ce spectacle m'attendrit et devant sa moue si innocente je ne pus me résoudre à la réveiller. Je pris le plaid posé plus loin, le déposai sur elle et la portai dans mes bras jusque sa chambre. Allongée confortablement dans le lit, j'allais quitter la pièce lorsque je sentis sa main attraper mon bras. Les yeux encore clos, à moitié endormie elle marmonna d'une voix boudeuse :

- Me laisse pas seule…

** Voilà, N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !**

**Vous vous motivez de plus en plus à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir !**

* * *

**Voilà deux résumés que j'ai pu faire à partir des fictions que je vais écrire, je vais vous demander d'en choisir une ! **

**L'autre je la commencerai quand celle-ci sera terminée **

#1

**Dangereuse séduction**

Oliver ne veut pas certainement pas de relation sérieuse par peur de mise en danger. Elle, elle l'aime à la folie et est prête à tout pour être avec lui. Même prête à accepter le drôle d'accord qu'il lui avait proposé. Un pacte. Ils laisseraient leur attirance physique prendre le dessus, oubliant la relation patron-employée. Loin du travail et des missions, ils seraient simplement Oliver et Félicity. D'un point de vue extérieur, ils ressembleraient presque à un couple normal. À la différence près qu'Oliver avait mis une restriction à tout ça. Quoiqu'il advienne, il ne devait pas y avoir de sentiments en jeu. Pas d'amour, juste de l'amusement. Lequel des deux va en ressortir le plus endommagé ?

* * *

#2

**De garde du corps à gardien du cœur**

Alors que Félicity devient un témoin capital lors d'un procès pour une affaire de meurtre, elle se retrouve menacée par l'accuser. Si elle témoigne, il la tuera. Face aux incompétences de la police pour la protéger, Oliver est conscient que seules ses capacités en tant que justicier de Starling City vont lui permettre de veiller sur elle et de la garder en sécurité. C'est ainsi qu'il lui propose d'emménager au manoir. Garde du corps à plein temps, sa proximité avec sa timide assistante va lui promettre bien des surprises. Lui qui pensait que garder un œil sur elle serait sa plus facile des missions, il se trompait…

**J'attends vos suggestions **

**Inspirée et addictivement vôtre**

**Lia L.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Il était évident que je devais refuser, il le fallait. Il en allait de préserver ma santé mentale. Avec cette proximité comment pourrais-je résister à l'envie de la toucher, de la serrer contre moi. C'était Félicity, mon assistante, ma partenaire. Elle était déjà exposée aux dangers par ma faute, je ne devais pas la mettre encore plus en danger à cause de mes pulsions. Il ne devait pas y avoir quoique ce soit de plus entre nous. S'il devait lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Elle était spéciale. Cependant je lus tant de tristesse et de détresse dans son regard lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers moi, que je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser. Je m'assis donc dans son lit, à ses côtés et elle vint poser sa tête contre mon torse, se blottissant dans le creux de mon épaule. Je levai le bras surpris mais lorsque je vis qu'elle ne bougerait pas de là, je le reposai sur elle, l'encerclant de mon étreinte. Elle murmura doucement.

_Merci…_

Puis elle laissa le sommeil l'envahir. J'observais sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser au rythme régulier de sa respiration, quelques cheveux venaient me chatouiller le nez et je pouvais sentir son parfum, une odeur fruitée agréable avec un soupçon de fleur de tiaré. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil et je sentis mon cœur s'affoler. La présence d'une femme n'avait jamais eu un tel effet sur moi et cela était terriblement déconcertant. J'avais ressenti de nombreuses choses avec Laurel, j'avais été passionné mais cela n'atteignait pas l'ampleur de mes sentiments à l'instant même. Elle déclenchait en moi un flot de réactions contradictoires et je ne savais vraiment comment agir avec elle. Je ne pus résister à l'envie qui me taraudait de caresser sa joue. Elle avait l'air calme et paisible, c'en était si reposait que j'en oubliais le stress du travail et des missions.

* * *

Durant les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées elle m'avait manqué. Ce fut à cet instant que je m'en rendis vraiment compte. Sa bonne humeur, son soutien, savoir que je pouvais compter sur elle et qu'elle me considérait comme un héros, lui parler… tout cela était important et je ne devais plus gâcher le temps précieux qui m'était imparti. C'était de ma faute et j'en étais conscient. J'agissais comme un parfait abruti et j'avais choisi l'option de facilité en revenant ce soir dans sa vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors qu'elle dormait profondément je finis par formuler les mots que j'avais tant de fois répétés dans ma tête.

_Je suis désolé_

Demain matin, je m'excuserai et ferai tout ce qui est possible pour la faire revenir parmi nous. Auprès de moi. Il fallait que je rattrape mes erreurs et change ce comportement. Mais il était clair que je ferai en sorte de garder mes distances. Avec elle de retour, mes limites et ma réserve allaient vite flancher. Elle avait un effet indéniable sur moi, me faisant perdre le contrôle et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, le lendemain matin, ébloui par la lumière baignant la pièce, je fus d'abord décontenancé de ne pas reconnaître les lieux puis je pris conscience que je m'étais endormi aux côtés de Félicity. Cette nuit-là fut une nuit loin de tous cauchemars. La première depuis bien longtemps. Je regardai à mes côtés. Tournée vers moi, elle dormait encore profondément. Le visage serein, elle semblait reposée. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et quelques mèches folles s'aventuraient sur son visage.

Je fus interrompu dans ma contemplation par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure, sept heures trente. Je décrochai. La voix de Diggle résonna dans le téléphone.

- Oliver où es-tu ? La réunion avec les actionnaires de l'entreprise va commencer dans moins d'une heure.

- Je passe me changer et j'arrive, j'y serai à l'heure.

Je dus me résoudre à me lever et partir en vitesse.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Lorsque j'émergeai enfin de mon sommeil, je cherchai instinctivement Oliver du regard. La place à côté de moi était vide. Bien sûre qu'elle était vide, à quoi m'attendais-je… il n'allait tout de même pas passer la nuit avec toi Félicity. Tu n'es pas de son monde, tu n'es pas à la hauteur. De plus, c'était tout à fait déplacer de lui demander de rester, à quoi pensais-tu bon sang ? Tu t'imaginais vraiment qu'il pourrait ressentir l'envie de rester avec toi ? Pathétique.

J'avais envie de me terrer dans un trou de souris et disparaître pour toujours. Comment pourrais-je soutenir son regard à présent ? En plus d'éprouver de la honte, j'étais furieuse et en colère contre moi-même. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il m'ignorait, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir s'excuser ou de prendre la peine de voir comment ça allait et voilà qu'il agissait en parfait gentleman et je le laissais revenir comme si de rien n'était. Cet homme avait le don de me déstabiliser, j'en oubliais de le détester quand il se trouvait près de moi. Des semaines que je ruminais dans mon coin, préparant notre confrontation dans ma tête, attendant qu'il agisse. Et voilà qu'il me raccompagnait et se montrait courtois, me faisant oublier toute ma rancœur. Tout ça pour disparaître le lendemain sans un mot, me faisant regretter ma gentillesse. Il me traitait comme une vulgaire employée. Et encore une fois, ma naïveté m'avait conduite à souffrir.

Un coup d'œil au réveil m'affola. Dix heures. Bien sûr qu'il était tard, hier j'avais plus de tête à demander à Oliver de rester plutôt que de brancher un réveil. Stupide. La journée s'annonçait vraiment super... Je pris une douche rapidement, me maquillai, tentai en vain de discipliner mes cheveux puis finis par les attacher en signe de capitulation. Je pris la première tenue qui me passa sous la main, à savoir une de ces robes strictes et moulantes. La seule originalité, la couleur. Elle était d'un joli vert menthe électrique. Je partis à la hâte de chez moi et arrivait au bureau à onze heures passées. Lorsque j'arrivais à notre étage, je vis Oliver un peu plus loin. Je baissai les yeux à temps lorsqu'il leva vers moi son regard impénétrable. Je fonçai dans mon bureau et alors que je le sentis venir vers moi, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Isabelle. Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir penser ça un jour mais je remerciais intérieurement Isabelle pour son intervention. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à voir Oliver. J'avais bien trop de peine en moi pour soutenir un quelconque face à face. A présent il devait vraiment me prendre pour une fille désespérée. Après tout, c'est ce que j'étais.

Une fois installée sur ma chaise, je remarquai un drôle de paquet sur mon bureau. Une grande boite blanche peu haute et entourée d'un beau ruban rouge trônait. Je pris la petit carte et vis un gentil mot de Thea.

_Merci de m'avoir fait profiter des tes compétences en matière de technologies informatiques ! À mon tour de te faire partager les miennes même si cela touche un tout autre domaine. XO TQ._

Lorsque je dénouai le ruban et ouvris mon présent, je vis une super étoffe brodée ci et là de petites perles. D'une jolie couleur bleu pâle, je tenais entre mes mains une petite robe avec des empiècements en dentelle. La dépliant devant moi, je pus constater qu'elle m'arrivait au-dessus du genoux mais n'était pas moulante comme je l'avais craint. Au contraire, la matière était fluide et offrait une belle coupe à la robe. Elle devait valoir au moins trois fois mon salaire et je songeai à la renvoyer mais connaissant le tempérament des Queen, lutter serait comme se heurter à un mur. Ravie de ce présent, je lui envoyai un mail de remerciements. Il y avait au moins un membre de cette famille qui ne m'avait pas déçu.

Cela illumina ma journée et je parvins même à esquiver Oliver, repoussant notre inévitable discussion au lendemain. Lorsque le soir arriva, je pris ma voiture au parking et rentrai chez moi. J'étais épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me plonger dans ma baignoire et ne jamais en ressortir. Ce ne fut qu'en chemin que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon paquet au bureau. Je fus tentée de faire demi-tour mais l'idée de pouvoir tomber sur Oliver me résolut à attendre le lendemain. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite l'agitation qui baignait ma rue. L'entrée de celle-ci était barrée, je me garai et descendis de mon véhicule. De la fumée s'élevait et des camions de pompiers barraient la route. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, je vis d'où l'immense nuage de fumée provenait. Il y avait un incendie. Et l'immeuble touché n'était autre que le mien. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant et mon cerveau se déconnecté de toute pensée raisonnable. Ma boite… je devais sauver ma boite. Ni une ni deux, je passai les barrières et fonçai vers mon immeuble. Des pompiers hurlèrent, m'appelant, me criant à pleins poumons de revenir mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Personne ne s'élança à ma poursuite à cause de l'ampleur de l'incident. Je ne me départis pas de mon objectif et m'enfonçai dans cette antre du diable.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Je n'avais pu parler à Félicity comme je l'avais espéré aujourd'hui. La réunion, le bilan avec Isabelle et Félicity qui semblait m'éviter, je n'avais pu trouver le temps de la voir et lui demander de revenir. Je n'avais pas pu m'excuser d'être parti sans prévenir ce matin. À croire que tout était contre moi aujourd'hui. J'espérais seulement ne pas l'avoir troublé, je voulais absolument éviter qu'elle ne se remette en cause par ma faute ou que la situation s'avère gênante entre nous.

Je venais d'arriver au QG lorsque Diggle m'appela. Je vins vers lui. Penché au-dessus des ordinateurs, il regardait les infos.

_« Un incendie s'est déclaré dans un petit immeuble à l'angle de John's road et la 8__e __, l'ampleur de l'incident a pris des proportions rocambolesques, les pompiers démunis face à la situation, tentent d'éteindre le feu. D'après nos informations, peu d'habitants se trouvent dans leurs appartements et la concierge aurait déjà évacué les lieux… »_

- C'est l'adresse de Félicity !

Je me décomposai et perdis tout sang-froid lorsque je pris pleinement conscience de ce que je venais de dire.

- Reste calme Oliver ! Elle n'est peut-être pas chez elle… intervint Diggle.

- Et où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, elle serai ici avec nous !

- Tu ne prends pas ton uniforme ?

- Je ne vais pas là-bas en tant qu'archer. Je vais la chercher par moi-même. C'est à cause de moi qu'on en est là, pas le justicier alors si je dois la trouver et la sauver, c'est en tant qu'Oliver Queen. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Attrape au moins ça, dit-il en me tendant mon arc et une flèche. Je préviens ta famille.

Enfourchant ma moto, je perdis tout bon sens et roulai à une vitesse effrayante. Arrivé sur les lieux, le spectacle que je vis dépassait largement les images représentées à la télé. Les pompiers étaient débordés mais le feu commençait à flancher sous les jets d'eau. De mon coin sombre, Je repérai un jeune pompier affolé. Je l'entendis hurler à son capitaine qu'une jeune femme s'était introduite dans l'immeuble en flamme. Félicity… cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle était la seule résidente de l'immeuble à être assez jeune et inconsciente pour foncer tête baissée dans cet enfer. Je n'attendis pas mon reste et fonçai vers l'immeuble. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à agir de manière aussi stupide ? Je doutais fortement que ses disques durs vaillent la peine de risquer sa vie.

Je pris l'échelle de secours pour parvenir au dernier étage et brisa la vitre de son appartement. La fumée envahissait l'appartement, rendant l'atmosphère suffocante. Mes yeux me piquaient mais je ne devais pas paniquer. Je devais me focaliser sur ce que je cherchais. Je ne sortirais pas d'ici sans elle à mes côtés, saine et sauve. Repliant un pan de ma veste de costume devant mon nez pour inhaler le moins possible de fumée, je mis plusieurs secondes avant de l'entendre tousser. Me rapprochant du bruit, je la vis qui tanguait dans ce qui devait surement être le salon.

- Félicity ! Criais-je.

- Oliver ?

- Félicity, viens, sortons d'ici, hurlais-je en me rapprochant.

- Ne reste pas là ! Va-t'en !

- Pas sans toi !

Par chance le feu n'avait pas encore atteint cette étage et il commençait à être maitrisé, cependant rien ne garantissait que le plancher n'allait pas céder d'un instant à l'autre. Je devais nous sortir de là.

Je la vis se diriger vers sa chambre mais je lui attrapai la taille par derrière l'empêchant de s'enfoncer dans le nuage toxique.

- Oliver lâche-moi ! Je dois aller la récupérer, je ne dois pas la laisser brûler !

Je tentai de l'emmener mais elle fit preuve d'une incroyable force et parvins à m'échapper en se débattant. Je la rattrapai et lui tint le visage entre mes mains. Ses joues étaient humides. Elle toussa, au bord de l'asphyxie.

- Je t'en prie, c'est tout ce qui me reste. Je dois récupérer ma boîte ! Elle est sur ma table de chevet, je dois aller la chercher !

Je sentis au son de sa voix que sa vie en dépendait. Elle était obstinée et têtu mais je devais l'écouter. Elle n'aurait pas pris tant de risques si ça n'en valait pas la peine à ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas être celui qu'elle haïrait toute sa vie pour l'avoir empêcher de récupérer le peu d'objets auxquels elle tenait. La fumée étant de plus en plus opaque je ne pus voir son visage. Je décidais alors de ne pas partir d'ici sans l'avoir récupérer. J'enlevais ma veste et lui tendis.

- Mets-toi ça sur le nez et attends-moi là !

Je fonçai dans sa chambre, cherchai à tâtons et trouvai l'objet qui l'avait mis en danger. Je courus le plus vite possible et la rejoignis en quelques secondes. Elle attrapa le motif du conflit puis vacilla. Je la rattrapai à temps et la soulevai, un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre sous sa tête et sortis par où j'étais entré. Une fois sur l'escalier de secours je mis les bras de Félicity autour de mon cou, lâchai ses jambes, la serrai contre moi. Dégainant mon arc, je tirai une flèche équipée d'une corde mécanique et visai l'immeuble d'à côté tout en le remerciant John intérieurement. Je lui en devais une bonne sur ce coup-là. Une fois le tout bien en place et stabilisé, je sautai, nous balançant dans le vide et fis descendre la corde afin d'atteindre le sol. Une fois les pieds à terre, je la repris dans mes bras. Elle était inconsciente. Cachant mon matériel près de ma moto, je courus ensuite vers les camions où plusieurs pompiers accoururent dans ma direction pour parvenir à ma hauteur. Un des hommes appela un ambulancier qui vint prendre Félicity de mes bras pour la déposer sur un brancard. On vint également vers moi voir comment j'allais.

- Vous êtes allés dans l'immeuble pour la sauver ? Mais d'où sortez-vous ? C'était incroyablement stupide mais aussi extrêmement courageux, commença l'un.

- Vous êtes un héros, poursuivit un deuxième pompier.

Des journalistes non loin de là, n'en avaient pas loupé une miette et je pouvais être sûr que l'on entendrait parler de moi ces prochains jours. Comme si c'était ma seule préoccupation. Les ignorant tous, pompiers et médias, inquiet de voir que l'on plaçait un masque sur le visage de Félicity, je demandai aux secouristes :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va s'en tirer, nous allons la transporter aux urgences.

- Je viens avec vous, dis-je en montant dans le véhicule.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et pris la boite qu'elle serrait encore avec force contre sa poitrine afin de pouvoir prendre sa main dans la mienne. Allongée là, le visage livide et sans vie, elle paraissait fragile, mourante, ce qui me rendit davantage nerveux. Durant le trajet on me fit un rapide bilan et l'on me rassura quant à la suite des évènements mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'appréhender le reste du trajet. J'appelais Dit, le tenant informé de l'état de santé de notre partenaire et lui donnant la localisation de mon véhicule afin qu'il passe la chercher. Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, on nous sépara afin de nous prodiguer les meilleurs soins possibles. Lorsque je dus lâcher sa main, ce fut comme si l'on m'arrachait le cœur. Si l'on ne m'avait pas trainé de force dans une chambre pour recevoir des bilans sanguins et autres Check-up, je ne l'aurai pas quitté un instant. La seule chose que je pus faire en ces durs instants fut de veiller sur cette fameuse boîte. Curieux de voir ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur, je l'ouvris. En constatant son contenu, mon cœur se serra et je compris ce qui l'avait poussé à se montrer si inconsciente.

**J'espère que ça vous plaira,**

**Étant donné qu'on est pas encore prêt d'avoir du Olicity dans les épisodes d'Arrow, je me rattrape ici**

**J'ai commencé la deuxième Fic alors allez-y ! **

**À très vite, **

**Désespérément déprimée par Sarah/Oliver**

**Lia L.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Point de vue d'Oliver **

Ma gorge se serra lorsque je vis les médailles et immatriculations qui devaient appartenir à son frère. Il y avait une photo d'elle aux côtés de son père, une autre où on l'a voyait enfant avec son frère et une lettre de celui-ci. Il y avait aussi une alliance composée de trois anneaux et une montre, que des objets avec une grande signification. Je fus surpris de constater qu'une de mes pointes de flèche se trouvait dans la boite.

Lorsque l'on me permit de la voir dans sa chambre, elle était en train de remonter la fermeture de sa robe. Je me raclai la gorge et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, je la vis rougir. Je détournai le regard et entrai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Le médecin a dit que je pouvais quitter l'hôpital, j'ai juste été intoxiquée au monoxyde de carbone.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ? Ton appartement est inhabitable pour plusieurs semaines si ce n'est plus.

- Pour ce soir, ça sera l'hôtel quant aux prochains jours, je ne sais pas encore.

- Tu vas venir vivre chez moi.

Ma remarque la fit rire et elle me lança un regard amusé.

- Alors là, ne compte pas là-dessus.

- Je ne te laisse pas franchement le choix.

- Ah oui ? À ce que je sache je suis adulte et suis donc en mesure de prendre mes propres décisions.

- Des décisions comme celle qui t'a poussé à entrer dans un immeuble en flammes ?

Elle me lança un regard blessé et vint me prendre son coffret des mains.

- Désolé, ajoutais-je. Je… j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je comprends.

- De quel droit l'as-tu ouvert ? C'est personnel ! Tu crois pouvoir toujours obtenir tout ce que tu veux ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça Oliver. Des semaines que j'attends de toi des excuses pour ton comportement, tu t'es comporté comme un parfait abruti avec moi. Puis tu débarques et exige pratiquement que je fasse ce que tu me dis de faire. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Je pris l'arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts, en proie à la frustration et fermai les yeux, lasse. Elle avait raison mais elle était aussi bornée. Têtue comme elle était, elle n'accepterait jamais que je lui rende service.

- Je le sais. Et pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, j'ai de nombreuses fois voulu m'excuser. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te dire à quel point je suis désolé. J'ai reporté toute ma colère sur toi, j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Et je me suis rendue compte d'à quel point tu étais importante. Je pensais avoir retenu la leçon quand tu es revenu de Central City mais visiblement je me suis trompé. Je veux que tu reviennes travailler pour moi, à l'entreprise comme au QG.

- Il faudra bien plus que des mots Oliver. Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, qu'est-ce qui me dis que je ne serai pas évincée encore une fois ?

- C'est en m'accordant une nouvelle chance que tu le sauras. En attendant ne laisse pas nos conflits régir notre relation et viens vivre quelques temps au manoir. Il y a des dizaines de chambres, tu ne m'auras pas constamment sur ton dos.

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Encore une fois, j'oubliais tout lorsqu'il était prêt de moi. Je ne pouvais pas refuser sa proposition, après tout, j'étais sans logement et il me proposait un foyer. Quant à ses excuses, j'avais espéré le confronter de nombreuses fois mais il fut si sincère que je ne pus que lui pardonner, encore une fois. J'étais faible face à cet homme, mes sentiments prenaient trop facilement le dessus et cela m'exaspérait.

- Très bien, dis-je, à contrecœur.

Une part de moi était ravie de partager son quotidien mais l'autre était triste et accablée. Je ne devais pas oublier que cela n'avait rien de romantique, que je n'étais que son employée auprès de qui il voulait se faire pardonner en rendant service. Il se sentait coupable et seule sa culpabilité guidait ses actions. Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des films.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes tard dans la soirée mais Thea nous attendait dans le hall. Lorsqu'elle me vit, Elle serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai préparé la chambre juste à côté de la mienne tu verras elle est super, commenta-t-elle ravie. Je t'ai aussi préparé tout un dressing avec certaines de mes affaires jamais portées. Je suis sûre qu'elles t'iront à ravir, viens je vais te montrer.

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle lui fit les gros yeux et m'emmena à l'étage. Elle n'avait pas menti, la chambre était géniale. Elle possédait une grande fenêtre avec un rebord intérieur où s'asseoir qui donnait sur leur immense jardin. Le lit était suffisamment grand pour accueillir trois personnes et semblait divinement confortable. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la penderie, je fus stupéfaite. La mienne paraissait bien petite à côté de ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux.

Ramenée à la réalité par la fatigue, Thea me laissa et je pris une bonne douche. La salle de bain attenante à ma chambre était presque aussi grande que mon salon et la baignoire était impressionnante. Je mis un des pyjamas qu'elle m'avait laissé. Enfin pyjama était un bien grand mot pour qualifier un petit short de satin blanc et le débardeur assorti. Heureusement pour ma pudeur, elle avait déposé un peignoir en soie, ridiculement court cependant. De quoi filer des complexes. Je n'étais pas franchement taillée comme une mannequin et je n'avais pas le mètre de jambes de Laurel ou bien le décolleté de Sarah à mon avantage. J'allais me coucher lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna. Heureusement pour moi, je l'avais laissé dans ma voiture et ne l'avais donc pas perdu dans l'incendie. Je décrochai et une voix étonnamment réconfortante résonna dans l'appareil. Je souris et répondit gaiement.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

J'avais à peine eus le temps d'arriver que ma sœur avait éloigné Félicity, m'empêchant de parler un moment avec elle. Les évènements de cette soirée devaient l'avoir épuisé et perturbé, je voulais savoir comment elle allait. J'attendis un moment qu'elle prenne ses marques et me décidai à aller la voir. J'allais frapper à sa porte mais celle-ci était entrouverte. Lorsque je la poussai, je vis ma jeune assistante dos à moi, regardant par la fenêtre. Seul la lune éclairait la pièce et rejetait une douce lumière, créant un beau jeu d'ombre sur elle. Vêtue comme elle l'était, toute pensée censée s'envola et j'eus du mal à reprendre contenance. J'allais prononcer son nom lorsqu'elle parla.

- Jake, ça me fait plaisir que vous appeliez !

Je me rembrunis. Ce fut à cet instant que je vis qu'elle tenait son téléphone contre son oreille. Ses longs cheveux blonds dénoués m'avaient cachés qu'elle était occupée. Je devais partir mais un drôle de sentiment me saisit et je ne pus bouger. Si je ne me connaissais pas aussi bien j'aurai presque cru ressentir de la jalousie. Mais ce n'était que peu probable. Depuis mon retour je mettais un point d'honneur à refouler tout sentiment qui me rendrait plus humain et donc plus faible.

- Je comprends, nous nous verrons dans deux semaines lorsque vous reviendrez voir Oliver. Bye Jack.

Elle raccrocha et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, elle sursauta et laissa tomber son téléphone dans un cri. Posant la main sur son cœur, elle me regarda de travers. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa mine renfrognée, elle était adorable.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était légèrement effrayant d'espionner les gens tapis dans l'ombre.

- L'habitude, dis-je.

- À ce moment-là, autant porter ton uniforme tu serais nettement plus sexy !

Elle s'interrompit et fit une grimace.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Tu es aussi très sexy comme ça et je… je vais tout de suite m'arrêter de parler.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, dis-je, ignorant sa gêne.

- Je me retrouve dans une chambre presque aussi grande que mon appartement alors il doit exister pire comme situation.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Je ne suis pas tellement d'humeur à me confier à toi Oliver. Il va me falloir un peu de temps.

Je hochai doucement la tête et la regardai dans les yeux. Elle eut du mal à soutenir mon regard et sembla trouver beaucoup plus intéressant de fixer ses pieds. C'était tout à fait elle, beaucoup trop gentille pour assumer de me recaler. Je comprenais parfaitement sa réserve. J'avais plusieurs fois agis en idiot, comment pourrait-elle compter sur moi en ami alors que je lui avais tourné le dos.

- Je comprends. Je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux m'appeler.

Frustré de cet échange, je partis dans ma chambre située au bout du couloir et me couchai.

* * *

Trois heures du matin étaient passées mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Rien d'anormal étant donné que depuis mon retour de l'île, les rares nuits de repos se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. La dernière fois que j'avais bien dormi, ce fut avec Félicity. Il fallait dire qu'elle dégageait une aura reposante et avait sur moi une influence positive. Interrompant mes pensées, j'entendis un drôle de bruit dans le couloir. Je me dirigeai doucement vers ma porte et l'entrouvrit, prêt à surgir.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Trouver les escaliers dans cette maison s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Je me cognais contre chaque meuble du couloir et finis par penser que je m'étais perdue. Avançant dans une direction aléatoire, je faillis hurler de peur lorsqu'Oliver apparut devant moi, sorti de je ne sais où et je le frappai du poing instinctivement en réaction d'auto-défense. Mon cœur loupa un battement et je mis un moment à me remettre. Toujours mes poings contre son torse, il me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

- J'ai entendu du bruit. Je ne me doutais pas que c'était toi.

- Tu le crois ça ? Ta maison est tellement grande que je me suis égarée ! Moi qui cherchais juste à descendre.

- Je t'accompagne, de toute façon je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Nous marchâmes et descendîmes en silence jusqu'à la cuisine ou il nous servit de l'eau avant de rejoindre le salon où il alluma la télé. Je m'assis sur le canapé à une distance raisonnable de lui et fixai vaguement l'écran.

- Thea et moi on a l'habitude de venir ici quand on n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ? Je veux dire depuis que tu es revenu de Lian Yu.

- Pratiquement tous les soirs.

Je me tournai vers lui et admirai son profil. À y regarder de plus près, ses yeux étaient cernés et ses traits reflétaient sa fatigue. Il se tourna vers moi, me prenant de court. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond me fixaient avec intensité. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et voulus détourner le regard mais l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi m'en empêchait.

- C'est mon fardeau, cela me rappelle constamment que même si j'ai réchappé à l'île, je ne dois pas tout tenir pour acquis. Pourtant, il existe de rares moments qui me font oublier ce que j'ai vécu. Depuis peu j'ai pu être chanceux de trouver une personne qui arrive à me faire sentir normal, où plus aucune mort, plus aucune souffrance n'envahit mon esprit. Tu me fais sentir normal. Je ressens enfin autre chose que de la culpabilité, des remords et de la colère. Je me sens plus humain. Je me perçois à travers tes yeux et ça me fait sentir plus fort.

Je restai bouche bée, l'écoutant me parler tout en continuant de me fixer avec intensité. Il se trouvait devant moi, plus vulnérable que jamais à enfin laisser parler son cœur, enfin parler de ses sentiments et s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Il n'était plus cet homme intouchable au visage impassible et froid, Oliver montrait enfin son vrai visage, celui d'un homme rongé et hanté mais qui était enfin prêt à aller de l'avant. Prise d'un élan d'affection, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Je m'attendais à le voir reculer mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta d'entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. J'étais touchée d'être la personne représentant son salut, celle qui parvenait à lui faire oublier son exil et le rendait plus vivant.

- J'ai perdu trop d'êtres chers pour prendre des risques à nouveau. Je ne supporterai pas de revivre ça.

Je me tournai complètement face à lui, nos doigts toujours liés, et me rapprochai.

- Tout ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute et rien de tout cela n'arrivera encore. N'agit pas comme si tu étais mort sur cette île, tu dois vivre ta vie comme elle doit être vécue et ne te pose pas de questions.

Lâchant ma main, je crus qu'il allait me planter là. J'avais été trop loin. Oliver était mon patron avant d'être mon ami, je ne devais pas me mêler de sa vie comme je le faisais en cet instant. J'étais prête à m'excuser lorsqu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains, interrompant mes mots avant qu'ils ne franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres. Il plongea sans regard dans le mien et sans crier gare, il approcha doucement son visage du mien et m'embrassa.

**Petit rappel pour tous ceux qui passent sur cette Fic, la deuxième a commencé !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire **

**Peu d'action mais beaucoup de sentiments en jeu**

**À très très vite **

**Réellement inspirée,**

**Lia L.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Ses lèvres étaient douces, tout comme son baiser. Qui aurai cru que cet homme qui endossait le costume de justicier la nuit, pouvait faire preuve d'autant de douceur et de délicatesse. Le contact de ses lèvres m'électrisa éveillant la moindre parcelle de mon corps, allumant un véritable brasier au creux de mon estomac. Je restais quelques secondes figée, ne sachant comment réagir. Devais-je le repousser ? Ou au contraire répondre à son baiser ? Lorsqu'il laissa glisser ses mains de mon visage jusque ma taille, je choisis la seconde option. Nouant mes bras autour de son cou, je le laissai approfondir le baiser qui me transporta à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Une déferlante de sensations se répandit le long de mon corps. Mon cœur battait à un rythme que je pensais impossible, mes mains tremblaient et ma peau semblait s'enflammer au contact de ses doigts.

Je m'étais toujours imaginé que ces descriptions dans les films et les livres étaient exagérées. Je me trompais. Le moindre de mes sens était en éveil, tel un volcan entrant en éruption, mettant ma raison à rude épreuve. Notre étreinte me sembla dans et j'aurai voulu que le temps s'arrête, faisant durer cet instant à l'infini. Cependant la réalité nous rattrapa et ce fut à bout de souffle, que nous mimes fin au baiser afin de reprendre notre respiration puis à mon plus grand regret, il recula son visage de quelques centimètres, éloignant sa bouche de la mienne. J'enlevais mes mains de sa nuque et nous nous toisâmes du regard. Nous devions être aussi choqués et surpris l'un que l'autre car malgré le regard intense qu'il portait sur moi, une gêne se fit sentir. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder dans les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir. Cet instant me parut durer une éternité et au contraire, j'aurai voulu qu'il se dissipe au plus vite. Il se décida enfin à rompre le silence.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, dit-il d'une voix rauque tout en se levant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, arborant un air coupable digne d'un condamné à mort. Je restais là sans rien dire à le fixer, terriblement déçue qu'il regrette ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourtant nous en étions là, il s'excusait et s'en voulait de m'avoir embrassé. Puis me revint à l'esprit que j'étais son assistante, sa partenaire et son amie. Rien de plus. Il était évident qu'il regretterait notre rapprochement. Cherchant à masquer mon trouble, je pris un ton que je voulus détaché, mais ce fut d'une voix monocorde et automatique que je répondis.

- La journée a été longue. La fatigue fait faire des choses stupides.

_Et fait dire des choses stupides aussi visiblement. _

Je prononçais cette phrase pour moi et il ne l'entendit pas ou fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre car il n'argumenta pas. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ses excuses étaient la chose la plus stupide que j'avais jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche. Je pensais Oliver entêté mais certainement pas au point de se laisser aveugler par sa mission et refouler la moindre parcelle d'émotion. N'avait-il donc rien éprouvé en m'embrassant ? Non, surement que non. Après tout, bien des femmes étaient passées avant moi. Et de sacrés femmes au charisme indéniable et aux nombreuses qualités dont la beauté naturelle faisait partie. Sans compter que je n'étais que la bonne Félicity Smoak, l'informaticienne de service, la fille délurée et excentrique, sortant du rang.

- Je ferai mieux de remonter me coucher, ajoutais-je rapidement tout en me levant.

Puis je partis avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit et le plantai là. Je n'aurai pas pu supporter d'entendre quoique ce soit de plus sortir de sa bouche. Cette même bouche qui quelques secondes auparavant était collée à la mienne, ces lèvres qui m'avaient dispensée du plus beau baiser auquel j'aurai pu rêver.

Je montai les escaliers à la hâte de peur qu'il ne me rattrape pour me confronter et courus jusque ma chambre. Lorsque j'eus refermé ma porte, je m'appuyai contre celle-ci et laissai éclater mes sanglots. Incapable de ravaler mes larmes, je me laissai glisser au sol et enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Oliver m'avait fait vivre la plus incroyable des sensations. Mais aussi la plus terrible. Pour la énième fois, mais cette fois la pire, il venait de me briser le cœur, l'arrachant de son emplacement pour le réduire en morceau. S'il avait été auparavant impitoyable avec les malfrats, la pire cruauté infligée était celle de ses mots. La balle que j'avais prise pour Sarah des mois auparavant me semblait bien agréable à côté.

En cet instant je réalisai que je ne voulais pas vivre cela une fois de plus, je devais me protéger de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi. Désormais, je garderais mes distances et ne le laisserai plus m'approcher d'aussi près. S'il était incapable de baisser ses défenses alors j'allais ériger des barrières autour de moi afin de ne plus souffrir. Je ne laisserai plus Oliver Queen influencer mes sentiments. J'allais faire une croix définitive sur mes sentiments pour cet homme.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver **

J'avais l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. J'avais cédé à une pulsion mais jamais auparavant je n'avais autant perdu le contrôle. Elle avait un effet dingue sur moi, elle me rendait faible. Lorsque j'étais avec elle, je laissais parler mes sentiments. Cela tournerait très vite à un jeu dangereux si je ne me reprenais pas. Je ne devais plus laisser ce genre de choses arriver. Le mal que j'avais eu à mettre fin à cette étreinte me montrait dans quoi je m'embarquerai si j'écoutais mon cœur. Il fallait que je reprenne mon sang-froid. C'est Félicity, à quoi pensais-je ? La situation allait s'avérer gênante désormais alors que j'essayais d'améliorer notre relation. Comment être crédible maintenant quand je lui demanderai de me faire confiance… À force de refouler mes émotions, j'avais été aveuglé quant à mes sentiments. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Félicity et moi, bien plus fort que de la simple affection ou de l'amitié. Je devais me tenir éloigné le plus possible de tout engagement ou relation. Au vu de mes précédents échecs dans mes tentatives, je n'étais pas prêt à la perdre elle aussi.

Au bout d'une heure je remontai me coucher. La nuit fut longue cependant. Ressassant ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pu fermer l'œil. Ce fut tout naturellement que je me réveillai très tôt et partis au bureau de bonne heure. Je préférais laisser dormir Félicity et ainsi éviter tout face à face où nous serions seuls. Je pris donc la route seul, profitant d'un tour en moto pour me vider la tête et me focaliser sur des choses plus importantes telles que les bilans financiers et interactions financières de Queen Consolidated. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'entreprise, Diggle était déjà là, un drôle d'air sur le visage. Il tenait entre les mains un dossier et lorsqu'il me vit, il me suivit dans mon bureau. Il le déposa devant moi lorsque je m'assis et je levai vers lui un regard surpris.

- L'incendie n'est pas accidentel. Je me suis procuré les rapports des pompiers et de la police. Des traces d'acéthanium ont été retrouvées et même si personne ne fait le lien, nous nous pouvons.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de deviner où il voulait en venir. Les nombreuses investigations que nous avions menées, les divers rapports étudiés et les nombreuses heures de travail fournies sur la recherche d'un nom me permirent de faire le lien.

- Keller.

Il hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi aurait-il pris en cible l'immeuble où habite Félicity ?

- Au vu des habitants, cela voudrait dire qu'elle est sa cible, répliqua-t-il.

- J'aimerai croire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence mais ça ne peut être qu'elle qui est visée. La question est, pourquoi ? Il ne la connaît pas et ne sait rien de son implication dans les missions, répondis-je.

- C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, ajouta John. En attendant nous devons garder un œil sur elle. Je vais continuer de lui apprendre deux trois choses au cas où mais il est important qu'on la garde en sécurité. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas l'affoler et ne rien dire. D'ailleurs, où est Félicity ?

- Elle est encore chez moi.

- Tu l'as laissé seule ?

Il ne me jugea pas mais son ton était désapprobateur. Il avait raison de l'être. Elle était seule chez moi, encore bouleversée par l'incendie, la visite à l'hôpital, son emménagement… Et notre baiser. Des images me revinrent et je fermai les yeux un instant. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre mes raisons d'être parti et je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer au risque de me confronter à un interrogatoire sans fin et à de nombreux reproches. Depuis notre dispute à Félicity et moi, il n'avait cessé de prendre sa défense, de me rabâcher que je m'étais comporté comme un parfait idiot et que je devais m'excuser. Il avait certes tapé juste mais si je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pas fini de l'entendre.

Il m'appela, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Trouve tout ce qui peut les lier, tout ce qui ressort sur lui et ses derniers agissements. Il est temps que je me remettre sur son cas. Et cette fois, il ne s'en tirera pas, répondis-je.

Il partit et je me plongeai dans le travail. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer car lorsque Félicity débarqua dans le couloir, plus de deux heures étaient passées. J'eus à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'elle entra en trombe dans mon bureau.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? J'aurai pu continuer à dormir longtemps si ta mère n'était pas entrée dans la chambre.

Y repenser la fit rougir car je pus voir ses joues se colorer. Amusé, je la scrutai. Elle portait une mignonne petite robe vert d'eau aux découpes agréables, la mettant en valeur et faisant ressortir parfaitement la pâleur de son grain de peau. Habillée ainsi elle était radieuse et je notai mentalement que les choix de Thea étaient judicieux. Ses jambes étaient allongées par de fins escarpins bleu électrique, la touche spéciale de Félicity. Typiquement elle.

- Elle cherchait Thea. Inutile de te préciser l'ambiance quand elle m'a vu. J'ai quand même trahi son secret, brisant sa relation mère-fils et maintenant je vis chez elle…

- Tu n'as rien trahi, au contraire tu m'as été loyale et tu es donc une amie en qui je peux avoir pleinement confiance. Si quelque chose a été brisé, le tort lui en revient. Les secrets m'ont amené à être ce que je suis devenu, ils ont divisé ma famille et ils ont conduits à la destruction des Glades. Je n'en tolèrerais pas plus.

- Alors je vais t'en confier un…

Décontenancé, je la regardais se tordre les doigts tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Que me cachait-elle ? Elle mit un moment avant de reprendre. Elle rougit de plus belle et mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Ta maison… enfin ta « demeure »…dit-elle en insistant sur le mot.

- Félicity, la pressais-je à bout, perdant patience.

- Elle me fout les jetons. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans _Shining_.

Face à mon air de totale incompréhension, elle ajouta :

- Tu sais, les longs couloirs, le gosse à vélo, les fillettes en sang, le silence, le père qui devient fou, le…

- Je connais le film Félicity, l'interrompais-je.

J'étais amusé par sa gêne mais n'en montrai rien. La voir se dépatouiller dans des explications farfelues me faisait rire.

- J'osais pas sortir de mon lit quand je me suis réveillée ce matin… il faisait encore nuit et ça m'effrayait légèrement… tu sais me lever, me déplacer dans le noir, dans la chambre…c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par me rendormir.

Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et ma réaction la vexa car elle me fit les gros yeux et dégaina sa mine boudeuse. Je m'interrompis et me raclai la gorge. Reprenant mon sérieux, ce fut le plus naturellement du monde que je lui proposai :

- Dans ce cas, le matin je viendrai personnellement te prendre dans ton lit.

Conscient que ma phrase pouvait signifier autre chose, une légère tension s'installa et l'air devint électrique.

- Pour te réveiller, tentais-je de rattraper.

Depuis quand étais-je celui de nous deux qui sortait des phrases confuses ? La bouche entrouverte, elle était stupéfaite et mortifiée. Allait-elle penser que j'avais explicitement parlé de ça en rappel de notre soirée de la veille ? La situation devint carrément gênante et je crus que l'instant durerait éternellement. Fixer ses lèvres ne m'aida pas à recouvrer la raison. D'un joli rose-corail, elles étaient pleines et gourmandes, une invitation à réitérer mon erreur passée. Je sentis mon corps s'embraser et dans un élan incontrôlable, je me levai. À ce moment précis sonna son téléphone portable. Je lus un intense soulagement dans son regard, elle décrocha et sortit rejoindre son bureau. Quant à moi, je reprenais doucement mes esprits. J'avais failli céder. Encore une fois. I nous n'avions pas été interrompus, en quelques secondes j'aurai franchi l'espace qui nous séparait, réduisant la distance entre nos deux corps et je l'aurai étreinte avant de l'embrasser. Cela aurait été ma plus cruelle erreur. Et faire machine arrière une deuxième fois en prétextant un quelconque emportement aurai été peu crédible et je me refusais à la laisser croire qu'elle n'était vu que comme un objet de satisfaction. Car à l'évidence, même si je préférais me prendre une flèche plutôt que de l'avouer, je l'aimais. À quel point ? Était-ce un amour sincère, inconditionnel ? Je n'avais pas encore les réponses. Tour ce que je savais en cet instant c'était que peu importe comment et à quel point, j'aimais Félicity Smoak. Chaque facette d'elle, chaque rôle. Mon assistante, mon amie, ma partenaire.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity **

Mon propriétaire au bout du fil m'expliqua que bonne nouvelle, le feu ayant été finalement été maitrisé, les pertes chez moi étaient moindres. Mauvaise nouvelle, j'allais devoir patienter deux semaines avant de pouvoir retourner vivre chez moi, ce qui signifiait deux semaines chez Oliver. Avec Oliver. Ça s'annonçait compliqué. Depuis ce qui s'était passé, la moindre proximité ferait flancher mes bonnes résolutions et il était hors de question que je me reprenne une claque telle que fut celle de la veille. Si je m'aimais un minimum, je devais songer un minimum à me préserver et m'éviter de souffrir.

Je raccrochai, soudain de mauvaise humeur. Comme si passer mes journées et mes nuits avec lui n'était pas assez difficile, voilà que maintenant nous vivions sous le même toit. Et malgré la superficie de son manoir, nous risquons de nous croiser bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Heureusement qu'il y avait Thea. Je trouverai refuge dans sa compagnie et cela me changerai les idées. Rester constamment avec deux hommes débordant de testostérone commençait à me donner le tournis.

John vint vers moi et me demande d'effectuer des recherches sur Keller. Je fus surprise de voir que nous revenons à lui. Cela fit remonter en moi une certaine appréhension. La dernière fois que j'avais travaillé sur cette affaire, les choses avaient assez mal tournées entre Oliver et moi. Notre relation n'était déjà pas au beau fixe alors un ultime conflit et notre amitié n'y survivrait probablement pas. Il se dirigea dans le bureau d'Oliver et tout deux discuteront. Vexée de ne pas être mêlée à la conversation et voyant qu'ils me jetaient de drôles de coups d'œil, je me levai et me dirigeai vers eux. Lorsque j'eus franchi la porte vitrée du bureau, ils se tournèrent instinctivement vers moi et s'interrompirent.

- Vous avez des infos ?

- Non, nous discutions de l'OPA de l'entreprise de UNIDAC, répondit John.

- Rien de bien important, ajouta Oliver.

J'étais peut-être blonde mais si côtoyer Oliver m'avait permis d'apprendre une chose, c'était de déchiffrer quand quelqu'un mentait. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse me sembler, en cet instant, tous les deux me mentaient. Je n'aurai jamais cru penser ça mais Oliver et John me cachaient quelque chose. Et je comptais bien découvrir quoi.

**Alors ? Impressions ? Laissez donc vos Reviens !**

**Si vous avez des envies, des suggestions Go ! Je suis preneuse car j'ai trop d'idées pour savoir laquelle choisir**

**Les choses vont bouger prochainement !**

**Impatiemment,**

**Lia L.**


	11. Chapter 11

La tension entre Oliver et moi ne cessait de s'exacerber. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls ou très proches, l'air devenait électrique rendant l'atmosphère lourde. L'incident de la veille avait considérablement changé notre relation en l'espace de quelques heures. Désormais, je ne laisserai plus mon attraction physique pour cet homme me décontenancer et me rendre faible. Il était temps que s'agisse en femme adulte et que je laisse mes hormones de côté. Il était hors de question que je retombe dans le piège et qu'un autre malentendu n'arrive. J'aurai du le repousser, j'aurai du mettre fin à son baisers. Il était trop tard pour changer les choses mais au moins j'avais appris une chose, je ne laisserai plus se produire ce genre d'erreurs. J'étais son employée, au mieux son amie, notre relation se tiendra à cela et rien de plus.

Je fus d'ailleurs heureuse de constater que John et Oliver avaient travaillé en binôme toute la journée car je pus profiter d'un peu de ma solitude pour travailler et faire le point. Cependant quelque chose me chiffonnait. Il y avait toujours cette sensation, ce ressentis quant au fait qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose et ces regards dans ma direction toutes les cinq minutes. Cependant la journée passa sans que je ne puisse interpeller John et lui parler franchement. Prise entre des réunions et la conclusion de dossiers rébarbatifs, le temps était vite passé et je n'avais pu décoller de mon travail.

Lorsque j'eus conclu les dernières lignes de mon rapport, je me mis à la rechercher de John, arpentant l'étage dans ses moindres recoins. Il était vide, tout le monde avait déjà quitté les lieux vu l'heure. Après une dizaine de minutes, je revins sur mes pas, bredouille. À cet instant, Oliver sortit de son bureau et je me dirigeai vers lui.

- Où est Digg ?

- Il est parti déposer quelque chose au manoir pour moi puis il est rentré. Tu devrais en faire autant il est ta...

- Je peux savoir ce qui se trame entre vous ? Le coupais-je.

Il me regarda, faussement surpris.

Si côtoyer Oliver m'avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était de déceler les émotions des gens. Et j'étais devenue plutôt habile lorsqu'il s'agissait de déceler les siens lorsqu'il feintait. Lorsqu'il était sincère, son regard brillait toujours d'une lueur étrange alors que là, il simulait complètement l'innocence.

- L'OPA de UNIDAQ ? Sérieusement ? Oliver je ne suis pas stupide et je suis même vexée de voir que tu me prends pour une idiote à penser que je vais croire une excuse pareille.

- Tu n'es pas idiote Félicity.

- Merci de le constater, quitte à mentir, trouvez une excuse à la hauteur de mes aptitudes.

-Il n'y a rien, Félicity, je t'assure.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je soufflai de lassitude.

- Est-ce que tu as un problème ? Avec moi je veux dire. C'est par rapport à hier soir ? Parce que c'est pas…

- Ce n'est pas par rapport à ça, me coupa-t-il. Diggle ne voulait pas t'en parler pour ne pas t'inquiéter mais… on pense que l'incendie qui a eu lieu chez toi est l'œuvre de Keller.

C'était donc ça leur secret ? J'e m'étais imaginé quelque chose de bien plus gros et juteux. Moi qui pensais lancer une vendetta pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient, finalement ce n'était pas la peine de cotiser là-dessus.

- C'est impossible voyons, il ne me connaît même pas, pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de faire brûler tout un immeuble pour moi ? Ce doit être qu'une coïncidence.

- Peut-être mais en attendant, je… On garde un œil sur toi.

Il fit une courte pause avant d'ajouter, gêné :

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

- Il n'y a pas à en reparler. Il ne s'est rien passé, l'interrompis-je.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Je comprends je t'assure. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, c'était juste du laisser-aller mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire. C'est pas comme si y avait quelque chose entre…

La sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit. Étrange vu l'heure, nous n'attendions personne et les employés avaient déjà déserté les lieux. Lorsque j'entendis les portes s'ouvrir, je vis le visage d'Oliver se décomposer. Je me retournai et en vis la raison. Dans un costume sombre faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux posés sur nous, il avança à notre rencontre avec une démarche féline et sûr de lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner vers Oliver pour sentir qu'il était tendu.

- Quelle surprise, je ne t'attendais pas avant des semaines, dit-il.

- J'ai régler des affaires plus tôt que prévu alors j'ai du temps devant moi. Puis quand j'ai appris pour Félicity et l'incident, je me suis dit que j'allais passer prendre de ses nouvelles en personne, me sourit-il.

Jake se rapprocha de moi et m'étreignit. Oliver s'avança vers lui et nous rompîmes le contact. Ils se serrèrent la main et se sourirent.

- Content de te voir Ollie. Félicity que diriez-vous de diner en ma compagnie ce soir ?

J'allais accepter avec plaisir lorsque je fus interrompu.

- Désolé Jacob, ce soir je vais avoir besoin d'elle et…

- Demain dans ce cas, le coupa-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je. Cette fois nous ne serons pas interrompus, riais-je.

Je jouais avec le feu, j'en étais consciente. Je défiais complètement Oliver en acceptant ouvertement de le voir et encore plus en faisant référence à ce fameux soir où nous nous étions rendu chez lui ensemble.

- Parfait, je passerai vous prendre chez Oliver demain soir. Sur ce, je vous l'emprunte un instant, j'aimerai que nous parlions affaire.

- Rentre Félicity, ne m'attend pas, ajouta Oliver.

Je pris mon manteau et mon sac, saluai Jake et partis.

Si je voulais aller de l'avant et oublier Oliver, je devais tourner la page et la meilleure façon d'y parvenir se trouvait juste sous mes yeux. Jacob était un homme absolument charmant, intelligent et délicat. Si je lui accordais sa chance, peut-être n'aurait-il aucun mal à remplacer Oliver dans mon cœur. Peut-être finirais-je par tomber amoureuse de lui et envisager une relation sérieuse avec lui. J'avais attendu trop longtemps après Oliver. J'avais espéré qu'il me remarquerait enfin, qu'il me verrait différemment, qu'il me considèrerait autrement qu'amicalement. J'avais fondé tellement d'espoir dans le fait de penser qu'un jour il pourrait vouloir de moi, vouloir m'aimer. J'avais été si stupide. Comment aurait-il pu s'intéresser à moi ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais la seule femme dans sa vie. Qui plus est, Il ne me voyait surement pas comme tel, il devait plutôt me voir comme une amie un peu trop excentrique à protéger. Pas une femme avec qui il pourrait s'engager. Encore moins aimer.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Nous passâmes dans mon bureau.

- De quelles affaires veux-tu me parler ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre ton assistante et toi Ollie ? Car si c'est le cas, je ne marcherais pas dans tes plates-bandes.

- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. C'est strictement professionnel.

- Je vois… je te sens extrêmement protecteur avec Félicity et tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire je ne te jugerai pas. Je comprendrais que tu sois intéressé par elle, qui ne le serait pas ? Elle est unique.

Unique était bien le mot. Il n'existait personne d'aussi délicat, innocent, adorable et gentil qu'elle. Son caractère bien trempé la rendait attachante et elle était vraie, elle-même en toutes circonstances et c'est ce qui me plaisait.

- C'est une amie que j'estime beaucoup, rien de plus, mentis-je.

Il me scruta, cherchant à déchiffrer mon visage et je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais convaincant.

- Dans ce cas alors je vais envisager de sortir avec elle, elle me plaît.

Serrant la mâchoire, je ne dis rien, me contentant de hocher la tête. Nous restâmes un moment à parler affaires, envisageant la possibilité d'associer nos firmes dans le but de créer des emplois et favoriser l'essor de l'économie à Starling. Cela signifiait aussi son installation dans ma ville et donc près de Félicity. Une bouffée de jalousie m'envahit. S'il venait vivre ici, il allait se rapprocher d'elle, me l'enlever et l'éloigner. Si je ne faisais rien, j'allais perdre l'une des plus importantes personnes de ma vie.

Lorsque Jacob se leva, prêt à partir, j'en fis autant et nous quittâmes les lieux ensemble. Il me fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- On se verra demain, je passerai prendre Félicity chez toi à vingt et une heure.

Nous nous quittâmes et je montai dans la voiture afin de rentrer. J'aurai aimé conduire afin de me détendre et évacuer mes nerfs mais John m'avait envoyé un chauffeur. Roulant d'une lenteur exaspérante, il mit trente minutes à me ramener, me frustrant davantage. Au moment où je franchis la porte d'entrée, je tombai nez à nez avec Thea, qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Roy m'attend. Pour une fois que j'ai la soirée de libre, on va en profiter pour se retrouver tous les deux. Maman est sortie, elle avait un dîner avec Walter.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et s'apprêta à partir lorsque je l'arrêtai.

- Tu sais où se trouve…

- Elle compte sortir je crois. Ah bah tiens la voilà.

Levant les yeux vers les escaliers, je la vis descendre. Elle s'était changée et portait un débardeur bleu pâle associé à une veste noire et un jean foncé.

- Bon je file !

Je ne me retournai même pas et me dirigeai droit sur Félicity. Elle leva des yeux étonnés vers moi.

- Tiens, tu es déjà rentré ? Je comptais aller faire un tour et je…

- Il faut qu'on parle, l'interrompis-je.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Oliver m'attrapa le bras et me tira à sa suite dans un petit salon attenant. J'avais senti dans son ton qu'il était sérieux. J'allais lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il répondit à ma question instinctivement en se tournant vers moi. Quelque chose le perturbait et il allait me dire quoi. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et me toisa durement. Bon… visiblement si je voulais qu'il parle, j'allais devoir le lancer.

- À quoi tu joues Oliver ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu le vois.

Je compris immédiatement de quoi il parlait. C'était donc ça son problème, Jack. Sa remarque me fit presque rire. Depuis quand me donnait-il ce genre d'ordre. Notre relation ne permettait pas qu'il se mêle de ma vie privée, même si être amie et partenaire avec son patron permettait de lui parler comme bon me semblait.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que c'est ton ami ? Grandis un peu.

- Je ne veux pas c'est tout.

Je devais rêver. Pensait-il vraiment que me faire des caprices allait marcher ? J'aurai du faire ça aussi alors à chaque fois qu'il dérapait avec les femmes.

- C'est tout ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas à t'obéir en dehors du travail et encore moins quand il s'agit de ma vie personnelle. En plus ce n'est pas comme si tes arguments étaient franchement valables ! Si au moins tu trouvais une excuse plausible, je t'écouterai. Quoiqu'en fait non, je ne t'écou...

- Je ne veux pas te savoir avec un autre que moi, imaginer que tu puisses penser à un autre homme ou même en embrasser un autre.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble Oliver. Ce n'est pas comme si tu nous laissais une chance. De toute façon il y a quoi entre nous ? J'aimerai bien le savoir tiens car franchement je ne sais pas, tu te permets d'agir avec moi comme si je t'appartenais et...

Il m'embrassa, me coupant dans ma déclaration. Furieuse, je tenais de le repousser mais soyons francs, c'était en vain. La carrure d'Oliver ne me permettait pas de lutter. Je tapai du poing contre son torse mais il me rapprocha davantage contre lui et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Lorsque sa langue passa sur mes lèvres, je me laissai aller. Il se pressa contre moi, me faisant reculer et heurter le mur. Il posa ses bras de chaque côté de moi afin de me bloquer le passage et il approfondit le baiser. Tout en moi bouillonnait, mon cœur martelait dans ma poitrine et chaque parcelle de mon corps était parcourue par des frissons et des picotements. De la chaleur se propagea au creux de mon ventre et lorsqu'il laissa retomber un bras pour parcourir mes hanches de sa main, je crus défaillir. Il quitta mes lèvres pour parcourir ma joue, ma mâchoire, le creux de mon cou, me faisant haleter sous ses attentions. Il releva les yeux vers moi et me regarda avec intensité. Je n'osais parler, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant si précieux, de peur de le voir disparaître à jamais. Il relâcha ses mains sur mon corps, laissant un grand vide, me faisant regretter le contact de ses paumes sur moi. Il se recul. Il fallait que je l'arrête, il n'allait pas me planter là sans explications.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que tu nous accordes un peu d'espoir ? Y va-t-il une infime possibilité que nous puissions… essayer ?

À la lueur que je vis dans ses yeux, mon cœur se déchira.

- Je… je ne peux pas faire ça…

Je le repoussai vivement, en colère d'avoir été utilisée. J'avais envie de le gifler tant cela me fit mal d'être repoussée. Encore une fois. Si je n'avais pas été si en colère, j'aurai pleuré. Ma dignité me permit tout de même de me retenir.

- Tu peux m'expliquer alors pourquoi tu viens de m'embrasser ?! Tu crois pouvoir m'utiliser comme ça pour m'éloigner ensuite ? Je suis quoi Oliver pour toi, Hein ? Encore une de tes distractions ? Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose. On n'agit pas comme bon nous semble par simple envie. Tout fini par avoir des conséquences. Ce que tu fais va finir par nous éloigner. À te servir de moi comme ça, tu vas me perdre. Définitivement.

Le contournant, je sortis de la pièce, pris mon manteau dans l'entrée et sortis. J'étais anéantie. Laissant mecs larmes rouler le long de les joues, je les essuyai rageusement du revers de la main. Je m'étais enfin décidée à l'oublier, je ne voulais plus souffrir et j'allais aller de l'avant mais il avait fallu qu'il intervienne, débarquant comme une fleur pour me retourner le cœur. À mon tour de vivre inconsciemment et de ne plus penser aux conséquences. J'allais définitivement le rayer une bonne fois pour toute.

Sortant mon portable de la poche de ma veste, je composai un numéro. Lorsque la sonnerie au bout du fil prit fin et que j'entendis sa voix chaude et réconfortante, je souris pour me donner du courage.

- Félicity ?

- Bonsoir Jake… vous seriez disponible pour un verre ?

Un silence se fit sentir et après quelques secondes d'attentes, j'entendis enfin sa voix.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

**Enfin ! Entre le boulot et un problème d'ordi j'ai pas pu publier mais me revoilà !**

**Encore désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ça vaudra le coup à vos yeux d'avoir attendu**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avis, suggestions, critiques à compliments etc lâchez-vous !**

**Tendrement, **

**Lia L.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Tournant en rond depuis qu'elle m'avait laissé là, je décidais de me rendre au Verdant. À défaut de savoir quoi faire avec Félicity, je savais quoi faire pour me calmer. Attrapant ma veste de costume et les clés, je partis à moto ne réfléchissant même pas aux limitations de vitesse. Peu m'importais, j'étais trop désorienté pour réfléchir avec raison. Encore une fois, j'avais perdu le contrôle, j'avais agi en enfant capricieux et gâté, sur un coup de tête, et par-dessus tout, je l'avais blessé. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle attendait de moi ce que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui offrir. Qu'espérait-elle ? Une relation normale ? Une vie où tout finirait par ressembler à un foyer normal ? Jamais je ne serai quelqu'un de normal et elle méritait mieux, bien mieux qu'un homme endommagé avec un lourd passif qui ne la rendrait que plus malheureuse. Encore plus qu'elle ne devait l'être en ce moment. Non je devais l'éloigner de moi, je le voulais plus que tout car seul son bonheur m'importait, quitte à sacrifier le mien. Le problème était qu'en sa présence, mes sentiments prenaient trop souvent le dessus, me faisant faire des choses insensées. Les sentiments qui me rappelaient que je n'étais qu'un homme me montraient à quel point j'étais faible. Toutes mes solides bases de self control s'envolaient et la jalousie prenait trop souvent le dessus.

Arrivé au sous-sol, je remarquai de la lumière. Une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit. Était-elle là ? Je pourrais m'excuser. Encore. Essayer de lui expliquer mon point de vue, défendre ma position.

- Félicity ?

- Donne-moi deux minutes pour enfiler une robe et une perruque et je te répondrai oui.

Digg apparut devant et je ne pus cacher ma déception.

- Tu voulais la voir ? Je croyais qu'elle serait avec toi au manoir.

- Elle l'était.

- Était ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça John.

Ignorant son regard paternel, je défis ma chemise, enfilai mon pantalon d'entrainement et me dirigeai déjà vers les barres rageusement.

Plus le temps passa, plus je me rendis compte que pour la première fois, m'entrainer ne suffirait pas à me calmer. Ce dont j'avais besoin c'était tout autre chose mais je ne pouvais m'abaisser à ça… je n'étais pas du genre à me confier au moindre petit problème. Il s'avérait cependant que Félicity représentait pour moi un problème de taille, bien plus conséquent que n'importe quelle situation précaire à laquelle j'avais survécu. Rabattant ma serviette autour de mon cou, je m'avançai vers lui, occupé à lire des notes.

- Je l'ai embrassé.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, son visage imperturbable. Il attendit que je continue.

- Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Je captai enfin son attention. Il tourna complètement son fauteuil vers moi, toujours debout face à son regard inquisiteur. Ses sourcils relevés exprimèrent la surprise mais quelque chose dans son expression me faisait croire que mes propos ne l'étonnaient qu'à moitié.

- Et donc comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Je me suis excusé les deux fois et je lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait rien y avoir de plus.

- Donc pas très bien je suppose.

J'acquiesçai.

- Et elle a bien raison. Tu pensais à quoi Oliver ? C'est Félicity, pas n'importe quelle femme qui croiserai ton chemin et aboutirai dans ton lit. Elle est importante, pour toi comme pour moi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a entre vous, ce que tu ressens pour elle mais tu te dois de la traiter avec respect. Ne joue pas avec elle comme ça.

- Je sais bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Jake l'a invité et je crois que j'ai laissé ma possessivité prendre le dessus.

- On appelle ça de la jalousie, c'est ce qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un qu'on aime sort avec un autre.

- Je ne dirai pas que je l'aime mais…

Son regard m'arrêta dans ma lancée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est John, argumentais-je avec autorité. Et quand bien même ce serai le cas, je ne pourrai jamais lui offrir ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle mérite.

- Alors n'exige pas d'elle que sa vie s'arrête et qu'elle ne fréquente personne. Si tu ne veux pas être avec elle alors laisse la continuer seule, pense à son bonheur et apprends à taire tes émotions.

- Je veux être avec elle, seulement je ne peux pas.

- Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu le pourrais Oliver. Après tout, elle est avec nous depuis le début, elle endure déjà ton rythme et ton mode de vie alors je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait.

J'allais argumenter mais n'en trouvai pas la force. Il se leva, me tapa l'épaule et partit me laissant seul avec moi-même. Et mes pensées.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, le visage inquiet, j'eus une bouffée d'espoir. Aurai-je le droit au bonheur dans ses bras ? J'avais envie d'y croire.

- Tu vas bien ?

L'entendre me tutoyer me déstabilisa et je sus que nous avions franchi une ligne invisible. Notre relation avait pris un tournant plus sérieux. Ivre de tristesse, anesthésiée de toute raison, je me laissai aller.

- Mieux maintenant que tu es là.

Son visage exprima de la surprise et il parut encore plus étonné lorsque je pris sa main dans la mienne. Le contact de sa peau contre mes doigts n'eut que pour seul effet de m'attrister encore plus. Le flot intarissable d'émotions qui me submergeait lorsque j'étais avec Oliver était un lointain souvenir en comparaison. Je devais pourtant lui laisser une chance. Je devais arrêter de courir après des hommes qui ne me voyaient pas. Il était temps de murir et cesser de rêver à l'amour parfait et impérissable. Je devais arrêter de comparer chaque moment avec ce que me faisait ressentir la présence d'Oliver et me remémorer la souffrance qu'il m'avait faite endurer de nombreuses fois.

Prise d'un élan incontrôlable, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa ma nuque et y répondit avec douceur puis me fit monter dans la voiture.

Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter autour d'un excellent repas et il me raccompagna au manoir. Gentleman dans l'âme, il n'insista pas pour prolonger la soirée et nous nous quittâmes sur une étreinte. Mes sentiments étaient mitigés, je parvenais à peine à sortir la tête de l'eau après l'énième rejet d'Oliver et pourtant je me lançais déjà inconsciemment dans une histoire. Je me sentais mal et pourtant j'avais passé la soirée avec un homme. Et cela s'était avéré agréable. En y repensant, c'était comme si je jouais un rôle, que je me dissociais de mon corps et m'observait agir de l'extérieur. Je n'étais plus moi, la peine me faisait faire n'importe quoi. Pourtant je n'allais pas reculer, plus rien ne m'empêchait de sortir avec un autre. La seule raison qui pouvait me retenir était aussi celle qui me poussait. Je me servais de Jake, je le savais et c'était mal de ma part mais j'allais sincèrement lui laisser une chance de me rendre heureuse. J'allais essayer d'ouvrir mon cœur et être réceptive à l'attention d'un autre homme que celle de celui que j'aime. Cet homme que je devais oublier, définitivement.

* * *

La demeure était plongée dans l'obscurité, vide, la rendant davantage effrayante. Oliver était partie, bonne nouvelle en soi, je n'étais pas réellement prête à me confronter à lui, encore. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, je finissais toujours plus bas que terre. Et quand je pensais avoir touché le fond, je me rendais compte que je continuais de creuser. N'ayant pas envie de rester seule dans cette immense demeure, je partis m'asseoir sur un banc dans le jardin, sous un arbre. À l'écart de la maison, près du garage, la place était idéale pour contempler l'immensité du domaine familial. Écarté de la ville, la pollution lumineuse ne m'empêchait pas de profiter pleinement de la contemplation du ciel. Assise là sous cette grande arche étoilée, je ne fis plus attention au temps qui défilait et seul le vrombissement d'un moteur acheva de me ramener à la réalité. Je ne pris pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil sachant pertinemment que c'était lui. J'avais espéré qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit mais c'était sans compter sur le destin qui se mettait en travers de ma route, prêt à tout pour me faire flancher. Je me levai et rentrai sachant très bien qu'il allait vouloir me parler. J'aurai donné cher en cet instant pour qu'il se contente de m'ignorer, comme il le faisait avec les gens lorsqu'il était contrarié. Ces derniers jours j'avais la désagréable impression que nous ne cessions de nous croiser et envenimer la situation. Dernièrement, notre relation ressemblait de plus en plus à une expression : « Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis ». On passait notre temps à chacun aller vers l'autre quand celui-ci essayait de l'éviter.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, là où les évènements avaient pris une tournure déplaisante. Entendant la porte d'entrée claquer derrière moi, je compris qu'il m'avait vu et suivi. Quelques secondes seulement passèrent avant qu'il ne vienne se planter en face de moi.

- Je peux m'assoir ?

- Tu es chez toi.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il sembla hésiter puis se décida finalement à s'agenouiller devant moi.

- J'ai agi sur un coup de tête. Je n'ai pas supporté que ton attention se porte sur un autre parce que je tiens à toi, à notre collaboration et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit faussée.

- On a déjà eu cette discussion Oliver. C'est ce qui m'avait fait partir.

- Je m'en souviens. Et je t'avais promis que cela n'arriverait plus.

- Sauf que tu as recommencé.

- Et pour ça je te demande pardon et je veux juste qu'il n'y ai aucune gêne entre nous ni aucun malentendu. On est amis toi et moi et faire ce que je fais pour te manipuler c'était sincèrement mal et je regrette. Je suis aussi désolé que tu te sois méprisée sur mes intentions. Je ne voulais juste pas te perdre, rien de plus.

En plus de m'avoir fait souffrir par son refus, il m'humiliait en me révélant que les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à m'embrasser n'étaient pas celles que je croyais. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il avait fait ça dans le but de me le faire croire afin que je reste ancrée à lui comme à un port d'attache. Et naïve comme j'étais, j'y avais cru. Mortifiée, je me rappelais le moment ou je lui avais demandé si cela signifiait qu'il laissait une possibilité à notre relation. Il avait dû me trouver bien stupide. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder dans les yeux à présent sans ressentir de la honte. En plus de lui avoir laissé entendre que je l'aimais et que je voulais plus que de l'amitié, à présent il avait connaissance de mes sentiments et j'allais devoir l'affronter chaque jour avec l'idée qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi.

- Je te pardonne encore et encore mais nous sommes arrivés à un moment où je ne peux plus. Tu es allé trop loin. Je t'ai toujours soutenu et je continuerai mais je ne cautionne pas le comportement que tu as adopté envers moi, je suis quoi ? Comme toutes ces femmes qui ont été victime du playboy Oliver Queen ? Désormais, je serai ton employée et ta partenaire dans les missions que tu te seras fixé mais il n'y aura rien de plus. Nous ne serons pas amis, nos rapports se cantonneront au rôle patron-employée. Et à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour veiller sur moi ou quoique ce soit que tu te sentes obligé de faire par devoir ou par pitié. Je déménagerai demain.

Carly, qui avait quitté Starling après sa rupture avec John était restée en contact avec moi. N'ayant pas vendu son appartement, je n'aurai aucun mal à la convaincre de me le sous-louer en dépannage. Un coup de fil et le problème serai réglé.

Lorsque je me levai, il attrapa doucement mon bras, prêt à répondre mais je le retirai vivement. Sans un regard pour lui, j'ajoutai.

- Si vous me le permettez, monsieur Queen, j'aimerai disposer.

Puis je partis sans laisser le temps à la réflexion.

Comment est-ce que les choses avaient pu prendre une telle tournure ? Nous qui étions si proches, pratiquement une famille avec John, nous voilà désormais comme de simples étrangers. Le gout amer que me laissait cette discussion me prit d'assaut. Montant dans ma chambre, je fis mon sac et passai un coup de fil à mon amie qui accepta bien gracieusement de m'aider, sans poser de questions. Elle avait perçu au son de ma voix que quelque chose clochait mais je la remerciai en mon for intérieur de ne pas jouer les inquisitrices. Elle m'assura qu'elle préviendrait sa voisine de mon arrivée et que celle-ci me donnerait les clés. Soulagée d'avoir réglé au moins ça dans ma vie, je raccrochai.

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut aussi rapide que je l'espérais. Levée aux aurores, une fois prête, j'avais directement rejoins le quartier où se situait ma nouvelle habitation. Ravie de pouvoir profiter de mon dimanche tranquillement, j'avais vite trouvé mes marques dans le chaleureux appartement de Carly. Ayant installé le peu d'affaires rescapées de l'incendie, je cherchai à m'occuper afin de pas avoir le temps de penser. Penser à lui me faisait trop mal et me donnait envie de m'enfouir sous une couette pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à errer dans le parc à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez Carly. La brise printanière faisait virevolter mes cheveux et onduler les branches des arbres. Le soleil filtrant à travers le feuillage projetait de nombreuses mosaïques ombragées sur l'herbe. Une après-midi des plus agréables.

Assise sur la pelouse, un ordinateur portable en guise de compagnie, je pianotai tranquillement sur mon clavier, préférant reporter mon attention sur quelques dossiers plutôt que sur les couples enlacés amoureusement. Malgré toutes ces conditions agréables je sentais un sentiment de gêne croitre en moi. Je me sentais observée, mal à l'aise. J'étais perturbée par les derniers évènements mais cette sensation inexplicable ne relevait pas d'une quelconque paranoïa ou de ma faiblesse émotionnelle des derniers jours. J'avais vraiment la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Depuis ce matin, après mon départ, j'avais ressenti un drôle de frisson à me retrouver seule dans les rues mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. En cet instant, cette impression était décuplée. Était-ce le fait de vivre dans un nouvel environnement qui me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau ? Qui plus est, seule. Je n'avais finalement séjourné que deux jours chez Oliver mais en l'espace de ces deux jours, il avait réussi à m'embrasser deux fois, m'éloigner deux fois et me retourner la tête. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelait des journées de tout repos après avoir été rescapée d'un incendie alors c'était surement les nerfs qui me jouaient un mauvais tour et me rendait un tantinet sensible.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil déclina à l'horizon que je me décidai à rentrer. Je passai par un traiteur asiatique et me pris quelques plats à emporter avant de rejoindre mon nouvel immeuble. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le couloir de l'étage, je vis que quelqu'un m'attendait devant ma porte. Décidément, les Queen étaient des gens têtus et obstinés et je n'étais pas franchement d'humeur à me battre. Je m'avançai prudemment jaugeant mon visiteur avec surprise et qui me gratifia d'un grand sourire.

**Nous voilà déjà à plus de la moitié de cette Fic ! Qui n'est que la première mais pas la dernière !**

**Je vais me répéter mais je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier**

**Vous ? Ceux qui suivent la fiction, prennent le temps de la lire et de laisser des reviews, m'envoient des gentils messages de soutiens,**

**Ceux qui complimentent mon écriture, qui donnent leurs avis ou critiques et même qui suivent ma deuxième Fic **

**Alors merci à vous qui faites vivre ces lignes !**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, continuez car vous serez récompensés par mes futurs chapitres, c'est promis !**

**Avec toute mon affection,**

**Lia L.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Point de vue de Félicity**

La sœur d'Oliver se tenait devant ma porte, sortant carrément du décor dans sa robe haute couture et ses escarpins hors de prix. M'avançant prudemment, je pris la parole, m'assurant de parler avec calme et assurance. Si elle était là, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Thea Queen. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que MOI je peux faire pour TOI ?

- Quoi ?

Je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Plantée là face à moi, elle me toisait avec insistance, cherchant à interpréter la moindre de mes émotions visibles.

- Tu disparais de chez nous sans dire au revoir alors sois tu avais une urgence soit mon frère a encore fait des siennes. Je pencherais plutôt sur la seconde option, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- Non, j'avais juste…

- Je connais Oliver, pas la peine d'essayer de m'embobiner. Il m'a suffi d'être cinq minutes en sa compagnie ce matin pour voir qu'il était d'une humeur exécrable. J'ai de suite compris quand je suis allée te voir dans ta chambre et que tu n'y étais plus que cela avait rapport avec toi. Alors… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien du tout, mentis-je.

Elle me fixa, le visage contrarié.

- Ai-je l'air stupide ?

- Pardon ? Demandais-je avec surprise.

- Tu as très bien compris.

Décidément, c'était elle que je ne comprendrais jamais.

- Non tu n'es pas stupide.

- Alors cesse de me traiter comme telle et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe entre Oliver et toi. Oh et fais nous rentrer, on ne va pas passer la soirée sur ton palier.

- Et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Diggle.

Je ne manquerai pas de lui reprocher d'avoir parlé quand je le verrai. De toute façon, inutile de lutter, elle était comme son frère. Je soufflai de résignation et ouvris la porte. Elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement et prit place sur le canapé. Me débarrassant de mes affaires, je pris place à côté d'elle non sans avoir proposé à boire. Elle déclina et orienta de suite la conversation sur le but de sa visite.

- Bien. Donc… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ais fuis le manoir comme ça ?

Elle remarqua de suite mon hésitation mais altruiste comme elle était, elle me promit de ne rien dire ou faire qui puisse me mettre dans l'embarras. Elle m'expliqua que si elle était venue, c'était par simple préoccupation pour moi. Connaissant son frère, elle ne voulait pas que son sale caractère n'ai trop interféré et ne m'ai éloigné définitivement d'elle. Touchée de voir qu'elle me considérait comme son amie, je balayai les dernières hésitations et lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé entre nous notamment les baisers échangés, ses réactions, son comportement envers moi et plus je parlais plus je vis Thea sourire. Étonnée de sa réaction, je la regardai, incrédule.

- Je pense que ce qu'il éprouve pour toi l'effraie, répondit-elle simplement.

- Qui te dit qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi ? Je ne suis que son assistante.

- Enfin voyons, c'est évident. Même toi, génie de l'informatique, tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte si tu avais ouvert les yeux !

- Je suis réaliste c'est tout. Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire qu'il m'aime ? Sérieusement. Je suis d'une banalité affligeante et en comparaison de ses nombreuses conquêtes, je n'ai aucune chance.

- Sauf qu'il n'est pas resté longtemps avec chacune d'elle. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait auprès d'elles.

- Pourquoi il le trouverait avec moi ? Je ne vois pas ce que je peux avoir de plus que les autres.

Elle souffla de lassitude.

- Tu es belle, intelligente, compréhensive et j'en passe. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble et j'ai l'impression qu'il partage plus avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui. Je le sens lui-même avec toi et monsieur Diggle. Vous avez créé un lien à force de vous côtoyer et lorsque je vous regarde, je suis la seule suffisamment clairvoyante pour me rendre compte que vous vous complétez. Vous êtes trop aveugles pour le voir.

- Il ne veut pas de relation sérieuse, il a des raisons… de très bonnes raisons.

- Peu importe ce qui retient mon frère, je le connais, il suffit juste de lui ouvrir les yeux. Montre lui qu'il a besoin de toi et tu verras, il finira par le voir.

- Il est trop tard, je vois quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu avais le béguin pour mon frère.

- Il faut croire que je suis passée à autre chose.

- Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Il s'appelle Jacob Peterson.

- Jake ? L'ami de mon frère ?

Je hochai la tête et elle rit de la situation. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle comprenait alors les tensions entre Oliver et moi. Jake et Oliver avaient beau être comme frères, ils s'étaient toujours sentis en compétition lorsqu'il s'agissait des femmes et même si les deux hommes s'étaient assagis, mon patron devait l'avoir mauvaise que je sois intéressée par son ami. Il fallait dire que c'était un homme fort attirant et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Si Oliver représentait le célibataire le plus convoité de Starling, Jacob était le plus en vue de sa ville aussi.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais amoureuse de Jacob, avoua-telle rêveuse. Je trouvais qu'il avait quelque chose de mystérieux et terriblement excitant. Peut-être le côté, je suis parti de rien et je fais maintenant parti des hommes les plus influents des industries de la côte Est.

Je souris à cette remarque. C'était quelque chose que j'admirais chez lui. Sa détermination à toute épreuve l'avait mené loin et il s'était battu pour obtenir la place qu'il occupait. C'était quelqu'un de respectable et il ne me ferait pas souffrir. Pour une fois, cette éventualité me parut satisfaisante. J'en avais fini d'espérer après un homme qui ne me voyait pas et j'avais trouvé quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter à défaut d'être amoureuse de lui. Après tout, le grand amour n'était qu'une illusion, un rêve dans les contes de fées et il était temps de s'ancrer dans la réalité. J'avais trouvé ma réalité.

Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter toutes les deux, partageant un moment très sympa qui nous rapprocha un peu plus. L'idée même que nous soyons amies me ravit et je promis de passer la voir prochainement. Lorsque j'eus refermé la porte derrière elle, je partis me coucher dans l'idée d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait ce jour-là, je ne me serai jamais levée, me terrant au plus profond de mon lit.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

**Point de vue de Diggle**

Oliver était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. À défauts de hurler sur les employés pour se défouler, son silence et son attitude glaciale effrayaient tout malheureux qui ne le connaissait pas assez pour passer au-dessus de son comportement. Même Isabelle Rochev en avait fait les frais lorsque lors de son passage à l'entreprise. Oliver lui avait fait clairement comprendre que sa présence était aussi indésirable que l'était celle d'un rat dans son assiette. Cela ne s'était pas arrêté là, il l'avait humiliée devant les autres associés en la faisant passer pour une « fille de », incapable de mener à bien ses projets et trop obnubilée par son égo pour discerner l'intelligence de la stupidité. La clouant plusieurs fois sur place, elle était partie furieuse et hors d'elle. Elle ne fut pas la seule victime car moi-même j'eus droit à son attitude glaciale et revêche. J'étais un habitué et son sale caractère ne m'impressionnait plus franchement cependant il acheva de me surprendre une fois de plus lorsqu'il agressa Félicity en fin de journée. S'il y avait quelque chose que je lui avais expliqué dernièrement, c'était qu'il devait réparer tous ses torts auprès d'elle et non envenimer la situation. Au vu du regard noir qu'il posa sur elle, je m'apprêtais à assister à un conflit.

- Mademoiselle Smoak, quand vous aurez fini de me faire vibrer par votre incompétence, peut-être tacherez-vous de m'apporter le dossier que je vous ai demandé de me sortir ? À moins que le fait d'espérer que vous me soyez un tant soit peu utile soit trop vous demander.

Lorsque je vis le regard de Félicity se relever vers Oliver, je pus parfaitement discerner la maitrise dont elle faisait preuve afin de garder son calme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler le soir où elle avait décidé de partir de l'équipe et j'eus sincèrement peur qu'elle ne claque la porte une seconde fois. Cependant, elle fit preuve d'un calme olympique et se contenta d'un sourire froid et professionnel. Soulagé de voir qu'elle faisait l'effort de ne rien dire, je restai en retrait, le tout dans un silence religieux.

- Tout de suite, MONSIEUR Queen, ajouta-t-elle.

Je crus qu'il allait aboyer une seconde fois mais le téléphone dans son bureau sonna et il s'y engouffra afin de décrocher. Je la vis souffler de soulagement et je m'avançai vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive ? On lui aurai fait rétrécir son uniforme au lavage qu'il ne pourrait être de pire humeur encore.

- Monsieur s'est levé du pied gauche il semblerait. Depuis que je suis arrivée au bureau ce matin , il a été exécrable. Sans interruption.

- Tu es là depuis quelle heure ?

- Jake m'a accompagné jusqu'au bureau et je suis arrivée en même temps qu'Oliver. Il devait être huit heures, pourquoi ?

- Tu sors avec lui ?

Elle me regarda outrée.

- C'est personnel !

- Très bien, très bien, dis-je en levant les mains en l'air, je retire ma question.

Inutile de chercher plus loin d'où venait la mauvaise humeur d'Oliver. En les croisant ensemble ce matin, cela n'avait pas franchement due être réjouissant pour lui de les voir proches l'un de l'autre. Décidé à lui en parler, j'attendis qu'il raccroche le combiné et me postai devant lui.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui Oliver ?

- Diggle pas maintenant, trancha-t-il froidement.

S'il pensait m'avoir en jouant de son autorité, c'était mal me connaitre.

- Je suis au courant pour Jacob et Félicity.

- Elle t'en a parlé ?

- Pas explicitement mais elle a cité son nom dans la conversation et j'ai de suite fait le lien avec ton humeur. C'est quoi le problème, tu les as vu se tenir la main ? Elle lui a fait un bisou sur la joue ? Me moquais-je.

Il souffla. J'avais réussi, il capitulait et allait me parler.

- Ils se sont embrassés. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je suis arrivé pile à ce moment.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Oliver ? À ce qu'elle t'attends en vain toute sa vie ? Ils sont ensemble maintenant.

- Je sais. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle verrait qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Il n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut d'après toi ? Rétorquais-je, sarcastique.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Moi je crois bien au contraire que tu le sais, mais que tu refuses de le reconnaitre.

- N'insistes pas, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Cela serait trop dangereux et ferait courir des risques trop importants pour elle.

- Comme tu voudras Oliver. C'est toi qui décides de laisser passer ta chance, pas elle. Alors ne te venges pas sur nous de ta stupidité.

- Ma stupidité ? Sourit-il.

- Quoique tu puisses en dire, elle est déjà exposer aux risques et pourtant, tu laisses passer ta chance de rendre les choses meilleures pour vous deux et de profiter d'elle à chaque instants.

- De toute façon c'est trop tard, elle sort déjà avec un autre.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu si résigné et lui qui était si combattif, semblait déjà avoir abandonné l'idée.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard Oliver. Lorsque le moment sera venu pour toi d'affronter tes peurs et de te jeter dans le vide, tu le sauras. Et à ce moment-là, ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Ne ferme pas les yeux sur cette opportunité car tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Sur ces sages paroles que j'espérais convaincantes, je sortis en le laissant seul, plongé dans ses réflexions. J'espérais vraiment que cette vaine histoire finirait par bien se finir car je commençais à être lassé de les voir se tourner autour. Depuis le début de leur relation que je les voyais se chercher, les évènements avaient toujours faits que rien ne s'était passé. Il était temps que cela change, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre malgré leurs différences et ils ne tarderaient pas à s'en apercevoir. Ils étaient les parfaits contraires, fait pour se compléter et ne former qu'un. Alors s'il fallait que je fasse jouer le destin pour les réunir, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Et je parviendrais à mes fins.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi maussade et pénible pour moi. Chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur elle, je ne cessais de penser qu'elle m'échappait un peu plus à chaque instant. J'avais pris la résolution de la laisser vivre sa vie mais force était d'avouer que je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. De plus, John avait ébranlé toute ma volonté et m'avait persuadé d'agir. Étais-je prêt à m'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux ? Car cette fois, le type de relation que j'entretiendrai avec elle serait bien différent de ce que j'avais connu. La seule fois où j'avais mené quelque chose de sérieux, j'avais tout foutu en l'air. Or là, l'enjeu était bien trop importent pour que je prenne le risque de tout foutre en l'air.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur la ville et que les employés quittèrent au fur et à mesure leurs postes, je me renfermai davantage sur moi-même, me cloitrant dans mon bureau. Ce qui acheva de me rendre d'humeur encore plus massacrante, fut lorsque je vis Jacob débarquer à notre étage, embrasser Félicity devant mes yeux avant de me faire un signe de la main. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur moi, ce que j'y lu fut insondable et elle détourna les yeux. Il l'aida à enfiler sa veste puis ils partirent ensemble, me laissant seul et renfrogné. J'avais été stupide de lui dire qu'il avait le champ libre avec elle. J'avais été bien plus stupide encore de me persuader que je ne ressentais strictement rien pour elle. À qui voulais-je franchement faire croire ça. Cela m'étonnait qu'elle-même ne le sache pas. Cela devait crever les yeux que je la voulais. Une certitude m'envahit. J'étais Oliver Queen. J'avais survécu cinq ans sur une île infernale, redressé ma ville, combattu des centaines d'individus, remis à flot l'entreprise familiale alors ce n'était certainement pas un homme qui allait se mettre en travers de ma route. J'allais montrer à Félicity que ce qu'elle voulait était juste devant ses yeux mais qu'elle regardait dans la mauvaise direction. J'allais la faire craquer et plus jamais elle ne pourrait me résister.

**Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de vous chers lecteurs, chères lectrices**

**Je vais avoir du retard dans mes futures publications car j'ai perdu un membre de ma famille,**

**Alors en plus de bouleverser mon écriture et de la rendre un brin déprimante, ça m'oblige à m'occuper de mes proches et de formalités**

**Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre c'est promis !**

**À bientôt,**

**Lia.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Nous arrivâmes dans mon nouvel appartement et je lui fis faire le tour du propriétaire. Tout comme moi, il le trouvait chaleureux et agréable, parfait pour se poser après avoir quasiment fini en cendres. Je déposai deux verres de vin devant nous et m'assis à côté de lui. Craquant dans sa chemise bleu ciel entrouverte, la cravate dénouée et les cheveux en bataille, il était à tomber. La proximité ne me dérangea et contrairement à la présence d'Oliver, la sienne ne me mettait pas dans tous mes états, rendant les discussions plus faciles. Doté d'un grand sens de l'humour, il me fit rire tout au long de la soirée et dans un grand culinaire de ma part, nous prolongeâmes les verres par un repas autour d'une pizza. Si plein de vie et ouvert aux autres, nos conversations ne s'essoufflèrent jamais et je découvris encore énormément à son sujet. Cependant plus il parlait, plus je ressentais un sentiment d'amertume. J'aurai payé cher pour qu'Oliver puisse se livrer aussi facilement, parler de ses émotions, de ce qu'il ressentait. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il ai la capacité de rire à gorge déployée, sourire et laisser de côté ses soucis afin d'abandonner un instant ce perpétuel air torturé. Pourtant, ce pour quoi j'avais tant prier arrivait, mais cela ne venait pas de la personne que j'attendais. Pendant longtemps j'avais espéré qu'il s'ouvre un jour à moi, en vain. Maintenant que j'avais un homme capable de telles choses en face de moi, je n'allais plus laisser passer ma chance.

Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse folle et lorsque l'horloge afficha une heure du matin, Jake se leva.

- Encore merci pour ce soir, sourit-il. Je te proposerai bien de venir chez moi la prochaine fois mais c'est à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici donc…

- Pas de soucis, riais-je. On remettra ça ?

- Avec plaisir.

Il saisit ma taille et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en souriant. Le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte, je lui fis un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse et souris en retour. Il partit et lorsque j'eus refermé la porte, je me sentis étonnamment joyeuse. J'avais apprécié de passer du temps avec lui mais qu'en serait-il d'une relation ? Seul le temps allait me le dire.

Enfilant un pantalon de pyjama édulcoré et le débardeur assorti, je me couchai sereine et me laissai bercer par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Des battements réguliers et incessants me sortirent de mon sommeil et j'eus besoin de quelques minutes encore avant de comprendre que des coups étaient frappés à ma porte. D'humeur ronchon d'avoir été ainsi tiré de mes rêveries, je me traînai avec une lenteur exaspérante vers l'entrée.

- J'arrive ! Grommelais-je plus pour moi-même que pour mon visiteur.

Attrapant un peignoir rose bonbon au passage je l'enfilai à moitié à l'envers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci laissa entrevoir un Oliver frais et parfaitement éveillé, portant un superbe costume gris anthracite faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, assorti avec une cravate bleu ciel et une chemise blanche. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents et son adorable fossette au menton. Inutile de mentionner que j'avais une allure folle dans mon pyjama et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Lorsque je le vis baisser les yeux sur ma tenue, je rabattis les pans de mon peignoir contre ma poitrine et tira machinalement sur mes cheveux afin de les discipliner. Incapable de dompter ma crinière, je grimaçai ce qui l'amusa.

- Que fais-tu ici Oliver ? Demandais-je, lasse de le voir se moquer de la situation.

- Je suis venu t'apporter un café et un muffin comme tu les aimes.

- Et depuis quand tu attends aux portes ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'aller harceler ma nouvelle concierge pour obtenir mes clés ? Ironisais-je.

- Si, mais je me suis dit que j'allais frapper pour cette fois. Je ne voulais pas m'exposer au risque de te voir au réveil mais je vois que j'y ai eu droit quand même.

J'eus envie de lui faire avaler son sourire et son air arrogant à coup de poings au visage mais ses vingt centimètres de plus ne m'offraient pas l'occasion de me venger. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'ajoutai :

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Oliver alors si tu es là pour me…

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi, intervint-il.

Il me toisa du regard et après un moment de réflexion, il brisa le silence.

- Je peux entrer ? Non pas que les coups d'œil suggestifs de ta voisine me mettent mal à l'aise mais je préfère les femmes disons…un peu moins âgées.

Passant ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, je vis une septuagénaire, la porte d'entrée ouverte, le journal dans les mains, qui toisant langoureusement mon patron. En plus de son air lubrique dessiné sur son visage, sa chemise de nuit laissant apercevoir un peu trop de chair à mon goût, ses cheveux permanentés violets et son maquillage de prostituée m'écœurèrent. Tirant Oliver par sa cravate, je le fis rentrer dans l'appartement, refermant violemment la porte derrière nous. Tenant toujours entre mes mains le bout de tissu ce qui ne laissait que peu d'espace entre nous, je sentis la chaleur émanant de son corps ce qui me fit frissonner.

- Je ne te connaissais pas tant d'audace Félicity, tu vas rendre jalouse cette bonne madame Stuart, susurra-t-il dans mon oreille.

Son souffle au creux de mon cou m'électrisa, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur ma nuque, je me dégageai et le lachai afin de mettre de la distance.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter de voir que tu connais son nom de famille ?

- C'était sur sa porte, j'ai eu le temps de voir en attendant que tu daignes m'ouvrir.

Il inspecta la pièce et vint s'installer sur mon canapé, croisant les jambes pour se mettre à son aise. L'assurance dont il faisait preuve me déstabilisait mais je n'en laissai rien paraître. À le voir ainsi, de bonne humeur, en parfaite opposition avec la journée d'hier, j'avais l'étrange sensation qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête mais inutile de chercher à savoir, je ne le saurai que le moment venu. Profitant ainsi de sa jovialité, j'émergeai de mon brouillard matinal en dégustant mon café, assise sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il me fixait avec un petit sourire et même si j'évitais le plus possible son regard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle et voilà que l'homme le plus séduisant que je connaisse se trouvait être chez moi à cet instant précis. Typique.

- Pourquoi avoir débarqué chez moi ce matin ?

- Je te l'ai dit, pour t'apporter du café.

- Oui mais pourquoi m'en avoir amené ? Je veux dire, j'ai une cafetière et à ce que je sache tu n'es pas désigné comme responsable de me préparer mes boissons chaudes. L'assistante ici, c'est moi.

- J'étais en avance et comme je passe par là pour aller au bureau, j'en ai profité. Et puis Diggle m'a donné ton adresse alors je voulais voir si tu étais bien installée.

- Il faudra vraiment que John apprenne à garder les informations pour lui, dis-je exaspérée. C'est Thea qui t'a dit de venir ? Parce qu'elle m'a clairement dit hier soir qu'elle ne se mêlerait pas de nos affaires et je…

- Pourquoi Thea m'aurai dit de venir ? Et comment ça elle t'a parlé hier soir ?

Au vue de la surprise peinte sur son visage, j'en déduisis qu'il n'était pas au courant.

- Ta sœur est passée me voir hier.

- Et de quoi n'est-elle pas censée se mêler ?

- Va-t-on faire comme si rien ne s'était passé Oliver ?

Il se redressa et se pencha par-dessus la table basse afin de rapprocher son visage vers moi.

- Elle a remarqué qu'il y avait disons quelques… tensions… entre nous, ajoutais-je. Alors elle est venue me voir et je lui ai expliqué qu'il y avait quelques malentendus. Rien de grave, du passé.

Il souffla.

- Tout à fait ma sœur, toujours à jouer les réconciliatrices et à s'occuper de la vie des autres.

- Ne lui en veut pas, elle pensait bien faire ! La défendis-je.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis là pour repartir sur de bonnes bases et que les quiproquos qu'il y a eu soient derrière nous.

- Si tu appelles le fait de m'embrasser deux fois pour me rejeter ensuite des quiproquos alors oui, je souhaite vivement que ce soit derrière nous.

- À ce propos, je regre…

- Et d'ailleurs tout cela c'est du passé maintenant. Nous avons fait une erreur, deux fois et j'ai saisi le fait qu'il était mieux que cela soit vite oublié. Je suis avec Jake maintenant et pour une fois je me sens bien. Il n'y a pas que le travail dans ma vie et c'est assez reposant. Non pas que passer mon temps avec John et toi soit une souffrance ni que j'en ai marre de toi mais j'avais besoin d'un peu plus que des flèches, du sang, des cris et des dossiers qui s'empilent. J'ai enfin un peu d'affection.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Je comptais lui dire que je regrettais de l'avoir repoussé et que j'étais prêt à tenter quelque chose de nouveau en essayant d'être avec elle lorsqu'elle m'interrompit. Le coup fatal porté fut lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur et l'équilibre en ayant Jake auprès d'elle pour apporter un peu d'affection dans sa dose quotidienne de responsabilités et conflits. Aujourd'hui ne serait donc pas le jour où j'allais dévoiler mon jeu et désormais je la pousserai à venir vers moi de manière plus subtile. Elle voulait quelqu'un qui était là pour prendre soin d'elle ? Elle n'allait pas être déçue. Aujourd'hui, une énième et dernière compétition démarrait entre Jake et moi. Et je comptais bien en ressortir vainqueur.

Adorablement enfantine ainsi habillée, elle avait un éclat juvénile qui ne tarissait rien de sa beauté naturelle. Ce que j'aimais chez elle, c'était son charme propre à elle seule, loin des standards et des beautés froides et semblables des femmes que j'avais pu côtoyer. Elle avait ces traits uniques, ce regard qui sondait mon âme à chaque fois que ses yeux regardaient les miens, ces lèvres délicates et pleines qui me donnaient envie d'y goûter et d'en mordre la chair pulpeuse. Elle était différente et je n'avais pas été attiré par elle que par son physique car ce qui me toucha chez elle en premier lieu fut son incroyable personnalité. Car en plus d'être incroyablement jolie, c'était une personne exceptionnelle sur qui j'avais pu compter à maintes reprises et ce, malgré la difficulté que c'était de me supporter.

Si je m'écoutais, j'irai prendre la tasse de ses mains et l'embrasser mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse. C'était fini de se comporter comme un idiot avec elle, elle méritait mieux et j'allais lui prouver que j'avais changé. Agir comme un imbécile, un enfant gâté qui prenait n'importe quelle femme croisant son chemin pour acquise n'était pas la meilleure stratégie et ne jouerai pas en ma faveur. Je la savais méfiante envers moi et elle en avait toutes les raisons après mes lamentables tentatives de me protéger d'elle en l'éloignant. Maintenant que j'avais saisi sa véritable valeur, j'étais prêt à mettre de côté mes peurs et prendre le risque d'être avec elle car c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Être avec elle-même si cela signifiait la protéger car la seule personne dont elle n'avait pas besoin d'être justement protégé, c'était moi. Et j'étais prêt à me battre contre le reste du monde pour nous accorder à elle comme à moi, un bonheur hautement mérité. Jamais plus il ne lui arriverait quelque chose de mal venant de mon intention car il m'était impossible de la faire souffrir de nouveau sans que cela ne me soit intolérable.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une pièce. Me levant à mon tour et la suivant, elle se tourna et me regarda avec étonnement.

- À moins que tu ne comptes prendre ta douche avec moi, je te conseille de rester ici.

Lui jetant un regard amusé et interloqué par sa remarque, je la vis rougir et bafouiller quelques bribes de mots incompréhensibles. Je la fixai avec insistance en haussant un sourcil. La mettant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle s'éclipsa dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre puis passa devant moi pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, les mains chargés de vêtements. Elle en fit tomber un au sol et avant même que j'eus le temps de le lui faire remarquer, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et mit la radio. En ramassant le fin pull de cashmere, ses effluves me parvinrent et son parfum me chatouilla les narines. Cela me fit sourire sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Je devais avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile à sourire tout seul à cause de l'odeur d'un vêtement. Cependant, je me pris à rêver de pouvoir sentir ce parfum sur sa peau, y déposer des myriades de baisers tour en me rassasiant de son contact contre mes doigts et mes lèvres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Félicity vêtue seulement d'une jupe et d'un soutien-gorge noir, les cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et retombant contre sa poitrine. Elle arpenta sa chambre puis revint sur ses pas en grommelant, oubliant totalement ma présence.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de ce fichu…

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Dis-je en levant le bras afin de lui montrer le tissu bleuté de son haut.

En le voyant elle se détendit et s'approcha de moi. Tout en s'avançant, elle trébucha en avant sur un coussin tombé au sol et vint s'effondrer sur moi, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre mon torse, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses mains agrippées à mes épaules. Elle était si proche de moi en cet instant que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour venir effleurer mon visage. Mes mains posées sur ses hanches dans un réflexe afin de la rattraper se mirent à la caresser doucement sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Le contact de sa peau nue sous mes doigts me donna des frissons et je la vis frémir. Je souris face à cette victoire. Ainsi j'avais de l'effet sur elle ? Il était peut-être temps d'user de mon charme. Approchant mon visage encore plus près du sien, je guettai sa réaction. Elle ne recula pas et je crus même la voir retenir son souffle. Lorsque quelques millimètres seulement séparaient ma bouche de la sienne, je la fixai avec intensité. Je vis une flamme animer son regard et j'eus du mal moi-même à résister. Décidé à la torturer un peu, je ne l'embrassai pas et me releva, la mettant debout elle aussi. Elle me regarda pantoise, ne saisissant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer et je rompis le silence en lui tendant son pull.

- Merci. Je… je vais m'habiller, balbutia-t-elle.

- En effet, dis-je en la détaillant de haut en bas avec un mince sourire.

Baissant les yeux sur sa tenue, elle rougit et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Je ne savais pas à quoi jouait Oliver mais il était clair qu'il cherchait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Que croyait-il ? Que son côté playboy maniaque du contrôle allait me faire déchanter ? Il pouvait toujours rêver. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être un énième nom sur sa liste des coups d'un soir. Alors s'il voulait jouer à ça, j'allais participer aussi. À mon tour de le torturer et le faire tourner en rond. Il pensait qu'il pouvait tout avoir ? J'allais lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec moi. Je m'en voulais déjà assez d'avoir fait preuve de faiblesse à l'instant, il était temps de mener le jeu.

J'enfilai mon haut et mes escarpins avant de troquer ma paire de lunettes contre des lentilles de contact. Je fis une dernière retouche à mon maquillage en mettant du rouge à lèvres puis je sortis de ma chambre. Arborant un air impassible et neutre, je m'avançai vers lui qui s'était rassis sur le canapé. Posant mes mains sur ses genoux, je me penchai au-dessus de lui et approchai mon visage du sien. Entrouvrant les lèvres, je le fixai, me plongeant dans le bleu de ses yeux. Face à l'intensité de son regard, je sentais mon courage défaillir mais n'en laissai rien transparaitre. Il se releva légèrement, se rapprochant davantage mais je ne bougeai pas, ne voulant pas lui montrer que je redoutais une quelconque proximité. J'allais rester parfaitement maitresse de mes émotions. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt, je penchais mon visage vers lui.

- On peut y aller ? Demandais-je, le déstabilisant totalement par mon intervention.

Je vis de la surprise dans son regard et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre. Se ressaisissant, il me regarda avec férocité, tel un fauve ayant repéré sa proie, puis il se leva, me faisant reculer. À croire que notre petit jeu l'amusait. Pourquoi se mettait-il soudain à se comporter ainsi avec moi ? Nos relations se cantonnaient à l'amitié et les rapports professionnels et voilà que maintenant que je lui échappais, il se mettait à me chercher. N'étais-je qu'un jeu, une distraction pour lui ? Faisait-il ça simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse ne plus être ma priorité ? Toutes ces questions me confirmèrent le fait qu'Oliver Queen allait en baver car je n'allais certainement pas me laisser faire. C'était mal me connaitre de croire qu'il pouvait me charmer pour me faire revenir vers lui car il était clair que la seule chose que j'accepterais de lui serait un engagement sérieux, une véritable relation. Or il avait laissé passer sa chance.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé car j'ai pas mal de doutes sur mon écriture ces derniers jours**

**Si vous avez des suggestions et critiques, allez-y**

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir dans ce chapitre**

**Ps : merci pour tous vos gentils messages de soutien, et encouragements, cela m'a touché !**

**À bientôt,**

**Lia L.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Oliver fut agréable et plein d'attention à mon égard, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de la valeur de ma présence à ses côtés. Il me souriait chaque fois qu'il passait devant mon bureau ou bien me demandait si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Sans compter le fait qu'il m'avait défendu devant sa chère mère venue assister une réunion. Arrivée en retard à cette dite réunion à cause d'un imprévu informatique concernant nos missions personnelles, j'avais interrompu une de ses tirades lorsque j'avais rejoint Oliver dans la salle. Me rappeler le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé me fit froid dans le dos. Elle s'était permis de lancer une remarque acerbe, sans se départir de son air accusateur et moralisateur.

- Oh veuillez m'excuser, je vais attendre que mademoiselle Smoak nous fasse l'honneur de sa totale présence avant de poursuivre. Ce que je peux bien dire ou faire n'est pas aussi important que son arrivée.

Inutile de préciser que cela avait jeté dans la salle, une atmosphère tendue et glaciale. Stupéfaite, je m'étais immobilisée à côté de mon siège, la regardant en face attendant qu'elle ne finisse sa tirade moralisatrice. Oliver avait relevé la tête et tout en gardant une expression neutre et distinguée, j'avais pu voir dans son regard qu'il fulminait et était prêt à abattre son poing sur la table. Il n'en fit rien et se contenta de répliquer d'un ton cinglant tout en se levant.

- Veuillez l'excuser, elle était trop occupée à empêcher le détournement de quelques millions de dollars de fonds de la compagnie pour arriver à temps écouter vos projets d'urbanisation des Glades. Après tout, elle nous a juste empêchés de faire faillite.

Moira se racla la gorge et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le fil. Oliver l'avait vouvoyé afin de marquer le ton professionnel de la discussion et son mécontentement. Il posa une main au creux de mon dos et m'invita à m'assoir à ses côtés. Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulut rassurant lorsqu'il vit la gêne que j'éprouvais.

* * *

Cette réunion me parut interminable et ce fut avec soulagement que j'accueillis la fin de ce meeting. Lorsque je quittai la pièce et fus donc sortie de mon calvaire, Oliver me suivit et m'attrapa le bras.

- Je suis désolé. C'est toujours aussi tendu entre nous mais elle n'aurait pas due s'en prendre à toi.

- Oh. Nos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe non plus, répondis-je. Disons qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement depuis que je t'ai révélé son petit secret et donc détruit votre relation mère-fils.

- Tu n'as rien détruit, tu n'y es pour rien, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus près de moi et je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps, musclé et puissant. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'en oubliais où nous nous trouvions. Il posa ses mains sur mes bras et les laissa glisser jusqu'aux miennes. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire mais avant qu'il ne puisse mêler ses doigts aux miens, un raclement de gorge nous interrompit et il se retourna vers la personne en question.

Moira se tenait debout devant nous et arborait un air hautain et glacial qui n'invitait pas à la décontraction.

- Oliver, ne te donne pas en spectacle veux-tu ? Tu réconforteras mademoiselle Smoak un peu plus tard, en attendant tu as des employés qui vous regardent.

Mortifiée, je reculai, cherchant à m'éloigner d'Oliver mais il me retint d'une main sur la taille. Il me gratifia d'un de ses petits sourires amical et rassurant avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère qui me fixait désormais avec un mélange d'exaspération et de fausse politesse.

- Je ne vois pas le mal. Félicity se trouve aussi être une personne que j'estime et dont je suis proche au-delà du simple stade professionnel. Les rumeurs de couloirs ne me perturbent guère car elles ne reflètent en rien la réalité.

- Il est évident qu'elle est forte dans son domaine et qu'elle n'aura pas eu à coucher avec toi pour en arriver là. Sinon elle n'aurait pas interféré dans nos affaires et découvert les secrets concernant notre famille.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Oliver de répliquer qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur avec certains de ses directeurs de campagne.

Le portable d'Oliver sonna et lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur, il me regarda avec un drôle d'air. Je compris lorsqu'il décrocha et prononça son nom.

- Salut Jacob.

[…]

- Oui avec plaisir, d'accord. Parfait.

Il raccrocha et me sourit, une étrange lueur dans le regard. À en juger par son air satisfait, ça ne promettait pas d'être bon pour moi.

- Alors Félicity… Jake et toi allez boire un verre et tu ne me proposes pas de venir alors qu'il te l'a demandé ?

Merde. J'avais espéré échapper à la présence d'Oliver qui ne me facilitait en rien les choses mais il avait fallu que Jake lui en parle… S'affichait sur son visage un air victorieux qui me fit regretter de me lancer dans ce petit jeu avec lui.

- Je pensais passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec lui. Et je me disais que tu comprendrais.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserai seule avec lui ? Voyons, c'est mon ami aussi et puis cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas passé une soirée ensemble sans chercher à arrêter la moitié des gens de Starling.

La soirée s'annonçait intéressante coincée entre les deux hommes les plus attirants que je connaisse. Et Oliver n'allait certainement pas rester sur le banc de touche. Si je voulais sortir grande vainqueur de cette situation, il allait falloir que je le fasse regretter d'être venu. Maintenant que j'étais prise, je représentais son défi personnel, le lot de plus à ajouter à son palmarès. Il voulait m'avoir dans son lit, j'allais lui faire comprendre su' il n'y parviendrait pas. Mais avant ça, à mon tour de m'amuser.

Avec le plus éblouissant de mes sourires, je me rapprochai de lui. Ignorant, l'électricité qui se propageait tout le long de mon corps lorsque je fus assez près pour sentir son souffle contre mon visage, j'ajoutai :

- Cela me ferait très plaisir que tu nous accompagnes.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Je commençais à regretter d'avoir accepté. Nous étions au Verdant au bar à discuter mais voir Jacob poser ses mains sur Félicity m'atteignait plus que je ne le pensais possible. C'était une lutte permanente que de les voir aussi proches et lorsque Jake partit saluer une connaissance, je vis Félicity me regarder avec un air satisfait. Profitant de l'occasion je me rapprochai d'elle.

- Alors, tu aimes Jake ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Elle me regarda avec surprise et je sus que je l'avais décontenancée.

- Tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui ? Réitérais-je.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

La fixant avec insistance, elle céda.

- On se connaît à peine, répondit-elle embrassée. Et puis, ça viendra avec le temps.

- Ce n'est pas celui qu'il te faut et tu le sais.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il me faut ?

- Quelqu'un qui te connaît, qui sait ce que tu vaux, qui se rend compte de la chance qu'il a d'être avec toi. Quelqu'un qui est la quand tu as peur, que tu es triste, qui te rendra heureuse et qui saura apprécier chaque chose de toi.

M'interrompant dans ma phrase, elle ajouta :

- Quand tu auras trouvé un homme pareil tu me le présenteras, ironisa-t-elle.

J'allais répondre lorsque Jake revint et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Il chuchota à son oreille et se tourna vers moi.

- Je dois y aller, les affaires. Tu pourras la ramener ?

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Félicity, je vis sa gêne et cela m'amusa.

- Bien sur.

Il me tapa l'épaule et partit. La voyant se lever de son tabouret, je pris ma veste mais elle m'arrêta.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je vais prendre un taxi.

- Tu l'as entendu ? Il m'a demandé de te raccompagner. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te laisser rentrer seule.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de faire ça Oliver ? Me demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

Je ne compris pas à quoi elle faisait allusion et la regardai, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Tu joues constamment au chevalier servant, tu es toujours protecteur et possessif mais dès qu'il s'agit de laisser les gens atteindre ton cœur, tu te fermes et tu les repousses. Ne m'éloigne pas pour ensuite revenir vers moi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand tu as choisi de jouer avec moi au lieu de nous laisser une chance, tu as fait un choix Oliver. Alors n'attends pas de moi ce que je ne peux plus t'offrir. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui laisse parler ses sentiments. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu puisses comprendre seulement, ne me traites pas comme une fille de plus à ton tableau de chasse.

Je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Pas encore. Ravalant ma jalousie, je fis un baiser sur son front et hochai la tête.

- En attendant, ne fais pas ta tête de mule et laisse-moi te ramener.

Elle se laissa faire et je la guidai à travers la foule jusqu'à la sortie. Lorsqu'elle vit ma moto, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et je me surpris à repenser à cette fameuse nuit où je l'avais raccompagné avec. Je me rappelais de ses bras autour de ma taille et du sentiment que cela m'avait fait éprouver. J'avais été heureux, tout simplement. Une chose que je n'avais plus crue possible. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne la vie pas se diriger avec hâte vers ma bécane et enfiler le casque. On aurait dit une enfant le matin de Noël, toute excitée et curieuse.

Je m'avançai vers elle en souriant et vint fermer la boucle de son casque. M'installant sur mon bolide, j'attendis qu'elle en fasse de même et lorsque je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi et sa tête se poser contre mon dos, je démarrai en trombe. Si au début je l'avais senti me serrer avec force, à mesure que nous roulions elle se détendit. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez elle, je vis même de la déception sur son visage et je me promis de l'emmener plus souvent faire un tour avec moi. Je montai avec elle et elle me proposa même de rentrer boire un thé. J'acceptais avec plaisir et le temps défila à une vitesse folle lorsque nous eûmes investis son canapé et commencé à discuter.

Lorsque je la vis cligner des paupières et bailler discrètement, je me levai.

- Tu ne te sens pas mis à la porte j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. En plus il se fait tard et une longue journée m'attend demain.

Je la suivis jusque la porte mais elle se retourna d'un coup, sans que je ne m'y attende, et me percuta de plein fouet. Mes mains sur sa taille et notre proximité eurent raison de moi car je sentis mon cœur louper un battement. Hypnotisé par son regard, je cherchais à échapper à son regard envoutant en baissant davantage les yeux. Cruelle erreur. Mes yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres entrouvertes qui s'offraient devant moi. N'y tenant plus, je me penchai vers elle et prit son visage entre mes mains. M'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, je cherchais dans son regard le consentement que j'attendais qu'elle me donne. Elle me regardait avec intensité et ne réagis pas à ma proximité. C'est alors que j'approchais mes lèvres mais qu'elle tourna doucement la tête, m'offrant sa joue joliment rosie. Je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer à elle mais je déposai un doux baiser sur celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers moi, elle murmure la voix rauque :

- Tu… devrais y aller.

Je hochai la tête et sortis. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, je m'appuyai contre celle-ci et me passai une main sur le visage, encore troublé. Si elle cherchait à me torturer, c'était gagné. À croire qu'elle faisait exprès de me fendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Était-elle consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi ? Elle avait le don de susciter des émotions enfouies au plus profond de moi et que je tentais vainement de refouler.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Adossée contre ma porte, je tentais de recouvrer mes esprits et rassembler les dernières pensées raisonnables qui circulaient dans ma tête. Plus je passais du temps avec Oliver, plus les choses se compliquaient. J'avais été à deux doigts de retomber dans son piège et le laisser m'embrasser. Mon cœur n'aurai pas survécu à un échec de plus s'il m'avait repoussé après. De plus, j'étais avec Jake et je n'étais certainement pas le genre de femme qui tromperait son compagnon. J'avais beau faire semblant d'être forte, mes sentiments pour Oliver prenaient encore trop souvent le dessus et l'assurance extérieure dont je faisais preuve n'était qu'un mirage. Il fallait que je parle à Oliver.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, m'attendait à devoir lui courir après, je fus surprise de le voir encore posté dans mon couloir. Il se tourna vers moi avec étonnement et je m'approchai doucement.

- Je crois qu'il serait bien qu'il y ai de l'espace entre nous.

Grand silence durant lequel il me regarda sans comprendre.

- C'est assez compliqué en ce moment et je… les choses qu'il y a eu entre nous n'arrangent pas la situation.

- Tu démissionnes ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce que nous faisons compte bien trop pour moi. Seulement… je crois que demain il serait mieux que je travaille de chez moi et que les prochains jours à l'entreprise, nous les passions séparément.

- Je vois… et en quoi les choses sont-elles si compliquées ?

Allais-je vraiment lui dire ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire ? Apparemment mon cerveau acquiesça positivement à cette question.

- J'éprouve… beaucoup de… choses. Pour toi. Que je n'arrive pas à expliquer et ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi n'aide pas. Tu m'empêches d'avancer et de passer à autre chose alors je veux juste un peu de distance…

Il semblait blessé et si tel était le cas, il n'en montra rien à l'extérieur. Seul le fait que je le connaisse aussi bien m'indiquait qu'il l'était. J'avais naïvement cru que je pourrai jouer avec lui et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements seulement, j'avais omis le fait que mes sentiments pour lui étaient bien trop forts pour que je sorte indemne de ce petit jeu.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux alors d'accord. Seulement promets-moi de réfléchir à ce que je vais te dire.

Il s'avança un peu plus près de moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui t'aime. Mais pour que tu sois pleinement heureuse, il faut que tu l'aimes en retour. L'amour ne se commande pas, s'il n'y en a pas au début, il n'y en aura jamais.

Faisait-il référence à nous et le fait qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais ou parlait-il de Jacob et moi ? Peu importe la réponse, les deux choix ne me plaisaient pas. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et partit, me laissant seule dans mon couloir.

Retournant dans mon appartement, j'étais comme dans un état second. Le cœur battant encore à une vitesse effrayante, je m'assis sur mon canapé afin de me calmer. La vérité me sauta aux yeux et je pris conscience de l'impact de ses mots sur moi. J'avais enfin les idées claires sur une partie de ma vie et il fallait que je réagisse. Attrapant mon portable je composai son numéro.

- Allo ?

- Jake ? C'est Félicity. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain ?

- Ça ne sera pas possible mais le jour d'après je suis disponible. Vingt heures ?

Frustrée de devoir attendre mais ne pouvant décemment pas arborer le sujet au téléphone, je capitulai.

- D'accord, après demain sera parfait.

- Je passerai te prendre à ton bureau.

- Je serai au service informatique de jour-là, lui indiquais-je en repensant avec nostalgie à mon ancien bureau.

Il me souhaita bonne nuit et je raccrochai. Abandonnée par mon courage et ma force, je m'allongeai dans mon canapé et mis de côté tous mes doutes et mes peurs. Inutile de tergiverser encore longtemps à propos de ma vie sentimentale, cela ne ferait que me faire douter davantage. Je laissais le sommeil m'envahir à mesure que mes paupières se renfermaient et les rêves ne tardèrent pas à apparaître et venir tourmenter mon esprit.

**Désolé pour le retard mes très cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices**

**Voyageant beaucoup ces derniers jours j'ai peu de temps mais je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir patienté !**

**On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres fics sont à venir **

**Encore une fois une dédicace à ceux qui participent à la vie de cette Fic **

**À bientôt**

**Lia L.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Éreintée mais ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je passai ma nuit à tourner et virer dans mon lit. Un sentiment inconfortable me prenait d'assaut, m'empêchant de dormir. Stressée et pourtant très fatiguée, je restais allongée là, les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer mon plafond. Mon réveil le lendemain fut donc assez pénible. Me remémorer les évènements de la veille me plongea davantage dans une humeur maussade.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis quelques temps, j'allais retourner dans mon vieux bureau et rester à l'écart de l'homme que j'aimais. À croire que la vie ne pouvait pas être simple et sans problèmes. Si l'on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureuse du rescapé milliardaire justicier Oliver Queen et qu'en plus de cela je connaitrais de nombreuses situations compliquées et sans aucun sens, j'aurai ris à gorge déployée. Les disputes, les claquages de portes, les réconciliations, les baisers, son égo, mon caractère, des mots qui résumaient parfaitement notre relation. Bercée par des hauts et des bas. Je me rendais compte que malgré nos différents, j'avais toujours voué à cet homme une confiance absolue. C'est pourquoi ses mots me revenaient en tête encore et encore alors que je me préparais.

_L'amour ne se commande pas, s'il n'y en a pas au début, il n'y en aura jamais._

Il avait raison sur ce point, même si l'admettre devant lui me ferai aussi mal qu'une flèche dans le pied. Comment pourrais-je me mentir à moi-même sur des sentiments qui n'existent pas. Oublier Oliver était une priorité cependant je ne devais pas me lancer dans une histoire sans avenir juste pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Il fallait rester honnête avec soi-même. Je le devais bien à Jake et à moi. Mettre un terme maintenant à notre relation lui éviterait de souffrir et il ne méritait pas qu'on joue avec lui. Aurai-je pu me regarder en face en sachant que je me servais de lui pour combler un vide ? J'en doutais sincèrement. J'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à rester honnête, franche et moi-même et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer.

Tout en rassemblant mes affaires, je ressassais dans ma tête les mots fatidiques qui devraient franchir mes lèvres. Demain, j'allais rompre avec Jacob, chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant. Certes quelques histoires avaient ponctué ma vie mais mon travail avait toujours eu le dessus. Ma dévotion à ma carrière avait eu une incidence importante sur ma vie sentimentale et mes relations en avaient souffert. Résultat, je me retrouvais là, à réfléchir à la manière la plus diplomatique pour annoncer ma décision. Après tout, Jake avait toujours été charmant et gentil avec moi, sans compter qu'il faisait un ami incroyable. Je savais que je devais le lui dire dès demain lorsque nous nous verrions seulement, j'avais peur de sa réaction, peur de perdre l'une des rares personnes qui m'offrait une sécurité. C'était dur à admettre mais depuis les derniers évènements avec Oliver, j'avais recherché une stabilité que je ne trouvais pas avec lui et cette stabilité, je l'avais trouvé auprès de Jake. Il ne m'avait jamais rejetée ou fait souffrir comme avait pu le faire Oliver. Il était ma bouée de sauvetage et me retrouver à rompre, c'était prendre le risque de me noyer.

Horriblement en retard, je mis mes doutes de côté et me dirigeai vers l'escalier afin de regagner l'extérieur. La rue étant très empruntée, je n'avais pu me garer la dernière fois que j'avais utilisé mon véhicule et je dus donc me résoudre à rejoindre ma voiture à pied. Dernièrement, préoccupée par mes petits soucis, je n'avais guère fait attention mais ce sentiment de gêne, d'être observée se fit ressentir de nouveau. Exactement comme la fois où j'avais arpenté ces rues et atterri au parc, l'angoissante impression d'être suivi me fit frissonner. Lorsque je vis la carrosserie rougeoyante de ma mini, je fus cependant soulagée et me rassurai mentalement.

_Allez, monte dans la voiture et va au bureau. Tu deviens complètement parano ma petite Félicity…_

Attrapant mon trousseau de clé dans mon sac, je sursautai lorsque je vis à travers la vitre de ma voiture, une ombre bouger derrière moi. Comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, je laissai tomber mes clés.

_MERDE._

Je m'accroupis rapidement lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Affolée, je me redressai rapidement et esquissai déjà un coup de poing, fendant l'air de mon bras. Une poigne solide intercepta mon bras et je faillis hurler avant de soudain reconnaître John.

- Du calme Félicity, je ne vais pas t'agresser…

- Digg ! Ne surgis pas derrière les gens comme ça ! L'interrompis-je. M'enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Tu n'étais pas encore arrivée alors j'ai voulu voir si tout allait bien et puis je t'ai vu sortir de l'immeuble lorsque je suis passé en voiture.

- C'est Oliver qui t'as demandé de me fliquer ? Demandais-je exaspérée.

Il sembla surpris de mon vocabulaire mais n'en fit aucune remarque. Au vu de ma tête, il ne souriait plus.

- Félicity, détends-toi, tu as l'air chamboulée… ça va ?

Je tentai de me calmer et affichai un air qui se voulut rassurant.

- Oui excuse-moi. C'est juste que tu m'as fait peur et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du matin.

Il sourit.

- Je t'emmène ?

- Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter, riais-je.

* * *

Le trajet fut agréable. L'avantage de le passer avec John était que l'on pouvait échanger des banalités sans que cela ne soit ennuyant. Il était très conciliant et peu contrariant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Queen Consolidated et qu'il ne me vit pas descendre à l'étage habituel, il me toisa d'un drôle d'air. Prétextant de la nostalgie quant à mon ancien poste, il n'en crut pas un mot mais se laissa convaincre avant de partir rejoindre mon patron. Enfin assise à mon ancien bureau, je pris une grande inspiration et décidai d'appeler Jacob afin d'avancer notre rendez-vous à aujourd'hui. Inutile de faire durer les choses, ma décision était prise, il fallait que j'agisse le plus vite possible. Ce fut donc le cœur battant à tout rompre et les doigts tremblants que je composai son numéro. La sonnerie ne fit que m'angoisser un peu plus et lorsqu'il décrocha, je dus m'éclaircir la voix afin de paraître confiante.

- Jake, c'est moi…

- Tiens, comment tu vas ? Pas trop débordée ?

- Justement non, j'ai réglé quelques dossiers en avance et je peux me libérer plus tôt, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir ?

- Laisse-moi voir ça…

J'entendis des bruits de pages que l'on tournait et quelques secondes plus tard, il me reprit.

- Je vais décaler un rendez-vous à demain donc je suis à toi pour la soirée.

Gênée de sa remarque, je n'en laissai cependant rien paraître au bout du fil.

- Parfait, cela nous évitera d'attendre jusqu'à demain.

- Je passerai te chercher devant les bureaux, vingt heures.

Nous raccrochâmes et ce fut le cœur lourd et l'esprit préoccupé que je me mis au travail.

* * *

**Point de vie d'Oliver**

Qui aurait cru que de la paperasse pouvait être aussi éreintante. Noyé sous les dossiers et les demandes de prestataires, je n'imaginais pas que cette journée pouvait avoir une fin. Plongé dans mes obligations, je n'entendis pas John entrer dans le bureau.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Félicity cette fois ?

Relevant les yeux du contrat que je lisais, je le vis me toiser droit dans les yeux avec un air pincé.

- Comment ça ?

- Pas de ça avec moi Oliver.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est retournée dans ce trou à rat qu'elle appelle un bureau ?

Je capitulai. Autant donner des explications maintenant et être tranquille ensuite.

- Elle veut de la « distance », dis-je en reprenant les termes exacts qu'elle avait utilisée. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu l'embrasses, tu la repousses et maintenant qu'elle est avec quelqu'un, tu lui tournes autour et tu joues aux protecteurs. Pas étonnant qu'elle veuille s'éloigner de toi. Entre ses sentiments et ton refus d'engagement, pas facile pour elle de passer à autre chose avec toi toujours dans les parages.

- Insinuerais-tu que c'est de ma faute ?

- Totalement. Oliver, on a déjà eu cette discussion. Tu l'aimes…

Je voulus l'interrompre mais il leva la main vers moi pour m'empêcher de parler.

- Tu sais très bien que tu l'aimes, ne me fais pas croire le contraire et surtout ne TE fais pas croire le contraire. C'est évident. Seulement tu es bien trop borné pour vouloir le reconnaître et surtout pour vous laisser une chance à tous les deux.

S'il avait décidé de venir m'exaspérer plus que je ne l'étais déjà, c'était gagné. Reposant les feuilles que je tenais encore dans les mains, je me massai les tempes.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?

- Rien. Tu as laissé passer ta chance. Ne viens pas bousiller son histoire avec Jake. Laisse-la être heureuse, elle le mérite. Tu ne crois pas ?

Une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit lorsque je repensai à ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire hier au soir. Je l'avais clairement incité à remettre en question sa relation avec mon ami. En cet instant je compris l'égoïsme dont j'avais fait preuve et je m'en voulus encore plus.

Je hochai la tête et nous changeâmes de sujet.

- Une avancée sur Keller ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches mais rien de concluant.

- Continue, je pense qu'il a un lien avec toute cette histoire. Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

D'accord avec moi, il disposa et partit faire ses recherches.

À croire que cette journée n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, Isabelle débarqua dans d'après-midi avec des membres du conseil dans le but de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ainsi, durant une réunion parfaitement improvisée, mon statut de PDG du groupe Queen fut remis en cause et ma capacité à diriger cette entreprise, critiquée. La seule chose qui pouvait égayer ma journée se trouvait quelques étages au-dessous de moi.

Lorsque mon calvaire fut enfin fini, je disposai et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur afin d'aller voir comment allait ma charmante assistante. Seulement, comme si aujourd'hui n'était pas suffisamment insupportable, Rochev se dirigea d'une démarche guindée et froide vers moi et m'interpella. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et ma visite dut attendre.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

M'ennuyant à mourir dans mon deux mètres carré, j'eus la soudaine envie de mettre à jour tout le système informatique. Fière de m'être trouvée une activité, je fus refroidie lorsqu'en fouillant dans mon sac, je vis que j'avais oublié ma carte mère dans la voiture de ce matin. Ayant un double des clés, fourni par John un de mes premiers jours en tant que membre de l'équipe, je descendis au sous-sol où étaient garés les véhicules. L'atmosphère lugubre des lieux me fit penser à un film de série B où une pauvre jeune femme esseulée et fragile se faisait agresser et enlever. En pensant à cela, je n'imaginais vraiment pas que cela puisse justement m'arriver en cet instant.

Une décharge électrique se propageant dans tous mon corps, je sentis celui-ci s'engourdir et mes membres se paralysèrent. Des bras me rattrapèrent avant que je ne heurte le sol et on me banda les yeux et la bouche. On me jeta avec brutalité dans ce qui devait être un coffre de voiture et ma tête heurta un coin métallique, déclenchant un vacarme assourdissant dans ma tête et une pluie d'étoiles devant mes yeux plongés dans l'obscurité. On me lia pieds et poings avant de refermer le coffre. Cela se déroula si rapidement et étant à moitié assommée, je ne réalisai pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce fut que lorsque le véhicule démarra que je me pris à paniquer et que le souffle commença à me manquer. Personne ne savait où je me trouvais et je ne pourrai pas compter sur Oliver cette fois pour me sauver. Comment le pourrait-il ? Je lui avais demandé de s'éloigner de moi alors il ne se rendrait surement pas compte de mon absence. Jake penserait surement à un oubli et John était trop occupé pour voir que je n'étais plus à mon bureau. Personne ne savait où j'étais. Comprenant la gravité de la situation, les larmes commencèrent à couler et ruisselèrent le long de mes joues.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Si j'avais su qu'elle continuerait de me parler encore vingt minutes, je me serai vite engouffré dans l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'enfin, elle déserta lieux, je fus soulagé et descendis onze étages plus bas. M'engouffrant dans le couloir, ragaillardi à l'idée de la voir, je retombai bien vite de déception lorsque je vis son bureau vide. Frustré, je fis demi-tour sans accorder un regard à la pauvre secrétaire qui me salua timidement. Je fis donc le chemin en sens inverse pour finalement atterrir dans mon bureau, seul. Incapable de me relancer dans le travail, je m'installai confortablement dans mon fauteuil et admirai la vue de la ville. À cette heure de la soirée, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais le soleil se couchait derrière les buildings, lançant ses reflets orangés contre les vitres, auréolant la ville d'une lueur chaude. J'aurai pu passer des heures ainsi si des bruits de pas dans le couloir ne m'avaient pas interrompus dans ma contemplation. Un bref coup fut ensuite porté à la vitre de mon bureau et je fis pivoter mon fauteuil. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Jacob entrer et se dresser devant moi, le visage surpris.

- Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Tu n'aurai pas vu Félicity par hasard ? Nous avions rendez-vous en bas et elle a quinze minutes de retard.

- Non, pas de la journée.

- J'aurai cru la trouver ici avec toi. Je suis passé à son bureau et elle n'y est pas. Elle ne décroche pas non plus sur son téléphone et j'ai même essayé chez elle.

- Elle doit surement être dehors à t'atteindre, vous avez du vous croiser.

Interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable, je vis le destinataire.

- Excuse-moi un instant, dis-je avant de décrocher.

- Oliver on a un problème.

- Que se passe-t-il Digg ?

- Tu te rappelles que tu voulais faire le lien entre Keller et Félicity ? J'en ai un.

- Explique-toi, répondis-je à bout de patience.

- La nuit où tu l'as suivi jusqu'aux Docks, tu as perdu ton téléphone.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le lien John.

- J'ai enfin pu tracer la puce d'urgence implantée par Félicity. Le téléphone se trouve dans les locaux de Keller. Et le dernier numéro que tu as appelé cette nuit-là c'était…

- Celui de Félicity, finis-je.

- Exactement. Or the ARROW étant son principal ennemi, quel est le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre ?

Incapable de poursuivre, je laissai les pièces du puzzle s'assembler dans ma tête.

- S'en prendre aux personnes qui lui sont proches, conclut-il. En tombant sur le mobile, il a identifié Félicity comme la cible facile. C'est sa proie pour te faire sortir Oliver. L'incendie chez elle, c'était dans le but de te trouver et te mettre la main dessus. Il faut la prévenir.

Mon cœur se brisa lorsque je fis soudain le lien avait ce qui était en train de se passer. M'éloignant de Jake afin qu'il ne puisse entendre, je lâchai d'une voix qui même à mes oreilles me sembla brisée de douleur :

- John, Félicity a disparu.

**Je vous ai fait attendre, j'en suis désolée mais mon ordinateur portable m'a lâché et les chapitres écrits se sont envolés ! Immense Joie !**

**J'ai reçu pas mal de vos message et je suis ravie (voire effrayée) de voir à quel point vous attendez la suite !**

**Je rigole bien sûr, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et suis touchée de voir que d'autres lecteurs ont rejoints la Fic **

**Je mettrai bientôt la suite sur mon autre histoire c'est promis !**

**Sinon vos avis ?**

**En pensant bien à vous,**

**Lia L.**


End file.
